


Anche senza peccati lo stesso si muore

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Ermal has got some sort of idiopatic cardiomegaly, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Fabrizio's Children, Mentions of heart diseases, Past Relationship(s), Sort of sick fic????, i had to study to come up with this
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: Roma.Ermal, un giovane musicista affetto da una cardiopatia incurabile, è appena arrivato da Bari per seguire un corso di Alta Formazione, lasciandosi alle spalle un lavoro sicuro nel coro della fondazione che supporta il teatro della città. Fabrizio, invece, è appena uscito da una lunga relazione che l'ha reso padre di due figli, e fatica a risalire la china, tormentato dai troppi sogni infranti e dalle incertezze.È il caso a farli incontrare, in una bollente sera d'agosto, tra i tavolini di un pub defilato che profuma di casa, di fritti e di promesse ancora da infrangere, o forse mai davvero mantenute. È il caso a farli innamorare, mentre l'autunno fa appassire ogni certezza, e l'orologio incalza, e il tempo stringe, e bisogna amarsi finché si è vivi, perché vivere non vuol dire morire lentamente ed Ermal l'ha capito a proprie spese, mentre il petto gli brucia d'amore e di dolore, e Roma di sogni e speranze gli ricorda che anche senza peccati lo stesso si muore...ma prima bisogna vivere.





	1. Le luci di Roma

  1. Le luci di Roma



  
  
  
  


Agosto bruciava sopra la città con il calore di un’enorme fornace, un altoforno che per poco non fondeva l’acciaio, facendo afflosciare su sé stesso il cemento armato dei muri, trasformando l’asfalto in un nastro bollente di caramello denso e scuro, in melassa riscaldata.

La strada non era  _ esattamente _ deserta, ma la città sembrava già essersi svuotata nella lunga corsa alla villeggiatura. Un vecchio tutto gobbo e magro magro portava a spasso un cagnolino di razza indefinibile, altrettanto rinsecchito e - con tutta probabilità - altrettanto vecchio. Indossava una camicia bianca, a righe sottili, che teneva sbottonata sul petto abbronzato, che una volta doveva essere stato discretamente muscoloso.

_ Nella preistoria, forse _ , si ritrovò a pensare Ermal, mentre il vecchio gli lanciava un’occhiata di sfuggita e spariva nella frescura di un parchetto.

Due ragazzine in bicicletta spuntarono da un angolo e per poco le ruote inclementi delle loro bici colorate non gli passarono sui piedi. Ridacchiarono, ed Ermal scosse la testa.

Sentiva la maglietta incollata alla schiena come una seconda pelle e, se non avesse avuto l’accortezza di indossare un cappellino, gli sarebbe anche venuto il mal di testa, ché su quel marciapiede maledetto di ombra non ce n’era nemmeno un filo, esclusa quella proiettata dalle sagome dei lampioni. Maledì, per l’ennesima volta, la società dei trasporti urbani di Roma, ricordando di menzionare nelle sue invettive mentali anche i morti passati e futuri dei vertici aziendali, e si sistemò meglio la chitarra sulla schiena che grondava sudore, trascinandosi la valigia come un carcerato dei fumetti trascina in giro la propria palla al piede.

Incontrò un sacco di altri proprietari di cani nel lungo tragitto tra la fermata della metro e la vecchia palazzina di tre piani che sarebbe stata la sua casa lì a Roma. Un barboncino nero gli fece così tante feste che Ermal credette che stesse flirtando con lui, mentre un bassotto dall’aria snob e signorile per poco non gli pisciò sugli stivali.

Roma aveva uno strano odore. Non odorava di mare, ma nemmeno di smog...odorava di polvere, forse, di cemento, in alcuni tratti di cassonetti mai svuotati, odorava di acqua e allo stesso tempo di afa e d’estate, odorava delle foglie degli alberi e delle gomme delle auto parcheggiate sull’asfalto rovente in creativi parcheggi ben lontani dall’essere legali, ma Ermal non riuscì a registrare quello strano miscuglio aromatico come cattivo.

_ Roma odorava di novità, tutto sommato, e di quelle cose che non aveva mai fatto, o non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di fare. _

Per un breve tratto di strada la chitarra gli sembrò pesantissima, e dovette fermarsi a ridosso di un muretto per tergersi la faccia dal sudore e riprendere fiato.

_ Testa di cazzo, non sei uno sportivo,  _ gli sussurrò una maligna vocetta all’orecchio, ma Ermal la scacciò con un perentorio gesto della mano. Certo, avrebbe potuto aspettare l’autobus successivo a quello che, per un motivo qualsiasi, non era passato alla fermata, ma malgrado quella calura asfissiante si era sentito temerario, aveva osato rischiare quella camminata che somigliava ad un viaggio della speranza, e non se ne stava pentendo.

_ Era troppo orgoglioso per pentirsene, malgrado fosse ben più che consapevole del fatto che le vene del collo gli stessero letteralmente scoppiando e il petto gli si stesse lentamente restringendo fino a raggiungere le dimensioni del nocciolo di una ciliegia mangiucchiata. _

No, non se ne stava pentendo. Se lo ripeté mentre attraversava la strada e si infilava in un sonnecchioso bar dove due imbianchini bevevano un caffè al volo nelle loro tute che erano un tripudio di colori e schizzi, e continuò a ripeterselo mentre in quattro sorsi finiva un’intera bottiglietta d’acqua naturale e se ne apriva un’altra, della quale immolò parte del contenuto per rinfrescarsi il viso e i capelli, schiacciati e sudati sotto al cappellino scuro.

Cercò di camminare più lentamente, allora, stringendo i denti sotto quel sole che non dava tregua, e pregò che l’ascensore del palazzo funzionasse, perché dalle fotografie sembrava poco più che un relitto della Grande Guerra, e le speranze che non fosse soltanto un decorativo pezzo d’antiquariato si erano andate affievolendosi via via che la stanchezza prendeva il sopravvento sull’ottimismo, e il pentimento d’essersi fatto quei quaranta minuti di camminata sotto al sole cocente gli rodeva i talloni come un molesto ratto, rosicchiando pezzo dopo pezzo il suo ego e costringendolo ad ammettere a sé stesso che, in effetti, sarebbe davvero stato meglio prenderlo, quel bus successivo del cazzo.

Malgrado tutto, però, riuscì ad arrivarci vivo, alla sua nuova casa. Senza fiato e con il cuore che gli pulsava disperatamente nelle tempie e nei polsi, ma vivo, e su due gambe invece che bocconi. Lo considerò già un gran traguardo, comunque, e quando citofonò alla padrona di casa - una vedova che somigliava vagamente alla Sora Lella e che aveva gli stessi modi sbrigativi e rozzi di un’istitutrice di un collegio per ragazzini disadattati del primo Novecento - riuscì addirittura a mascherare il fiatone con disinvoltura. Quando lei lo informò che l’ascensore era momentaneamente non funzionante, Ermal si trattenne a stento dal lasciarsi andare ad una sequela di improperi che gli sarebbero valsi la scomunica, e iniziò a pensare che, dopotutto, la sua grande avventura romana avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in un incubo non dissimile a quelli che raccontava Stephen King nei suoi romanzi. L’ottimismo con il quale era sceso dal treno - con un agile balzo che gli era valso lo sguardo ammirato di due ragazzine con gli zaini decorati con toppe dai colori improponibili - ne risentì parecchio, e si ritrovò a pensare per l’ennesima volta che forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto accettare l’offerta della Fondazione Petruzzelli e restarsene a Bari a fare il musicista, invece che salire su un treno verso l’ennesimo corso di Alta Formazione che gli avrebbe di certo fruttato un nuovo pezzo di carta e una voce in più sul curriculum, ma che nei fatti avrebbe potuto lasciarlo soltanto più povero e più spaurito, invece che offrirgli le nuove possibilità che andava cercando come un’ape impazzita.

Assalito da quell’ondata di nefaste incertezze, Ermal se ne restò per un po’ nell’androne fresco, senza sapere esattamente che cosa fare. Si mangiucchiò le unghie e dondolò sui talloni, posò la chitarra contro al muro, osservò distrattamente le cassette della posta in alluminio verniciato d’ottone, allineate sulle pareti che non vedevano un pennello dalla fine della Guerra di Corea come file di soldatini ordinatamente in riga, sbuffò, si levò il cappello e si ravviò i capelli appiccicati alla faccia più e più volte, prima che la Sora Lella si facesse viva, nella sua sgargiante vestaglia azzurro-anni-di-piombo, e gli mettesse in mano senza troppi complimenti un mazzo di chiavi.

“Com’è andato il viaggio, regazzì?”, disse, senza aspettarsi da lui nessuna risposta, visto che gli voltò immediatamente le spalle e con passo pesante si avviò verso la tromba delle scale. “Seguimi, l’appartamento sta ar secondo piano, nun t’ammazzà con qu’aa valigggia”, tagliò corto, già spedita sul secondo gradino.

Ermal arrancò su per scale claustrofobiche e strette, ma ammetterlo costò al suo ego una ferita mortale. La Sora Lella lo aspettò per qualche secondo battendo il piede di fronte alla porta del bilocale come se già quella situazione l’avesse seccata e, quando Ermal finalmente la raggiunse, lei aprì la porta con la grazia di un’Erinni infuriata, facendola sbattere malamente contro il residuato bellico di un termosifone.

L’odore di detergenti aggressivi e, con tutta probabilità, mortalmente tossici investì Ermal come un pugno dritto nella bocca dello stomaco, così fu costretto a tossicchiare per non prorompere in un grottesco conato in presenza della sua padrona di casa.

“Cucina”, borbottò lei, agitando il braccio verso una stanzetta a vista, che creava una specie di open-space malgestito con il salottino, spartanamente arredato con un divano di velluto verde oliva figlio di una sit-com anni ‘60, una poltrona in tinta con una voragine nella fodera, un tavolino da té senza arte né parte, una libreria vuota e un vecchio televisore con lo scatolotto del digitale terrestre appoggiato sopra. Dei telecomandi non vi era traccia, ma Ermal generalmente non la guardava nemmeno, la tv.

La Sora Lella attraversò il piccolo corridoio e, bussando su uno stipite, gracchiò “Er bagno è questo”, prima di esortare Ermal a sbirciarci dentro e a dirle che cosa ne pensasse.

“Carino”, mugugnò, e la Sora Lella parve soddisfatta della reazione.

_ È un cesso, signò, uguale a tutti gli altri cessi di tutte le altre case di Roma,  _ avrebbe voluto dirle, ma il buonsenso e l’educazione gli impedirono di permettersi un’uscita tanto sfacciata.

In fondo al corridioio si apriva lo sbarazzacamere, una stanzetta cubicolare senza finestre arredata con una scarpiera e uno scaffalone da garage, sul quale troneggiavano flaconi di prodotti per le pulizie che Ermal pensò immediatamente di buttare e ricomprare, perché non sembravano affatto conformi alle normative europee relative ai livelli di tossicità ammissibili per non essere considerati armi chimiche. Finalmente, la padrona di casa aprì una porta a scorrimento, la cui estrema modernità faceva a pugni con il resto della casa, ed Ermal poté lustrarsi gli occhi alla vista della sua camera da letto, arredata con mobilio moderno e dotata di quel meraviglioso pianoforte verticale che l’aveva convinto ad affittare quell’appartamento, piuttosto che uno più vicino alla sede del suo corso di Alta Formazione Musicale, tristemente sprovvisto di quello strumento: farselo spedire da Bari gli sarebbe costato un occhio della testa, si era informato, e così si era dannato l’anima sin dalla primavera per riuscire a trovare un appartamento - o una stanza, o una soffitta, o un cassonetto, per lui non era importante - che gliene mettesse a disposizione uno, trovando l’annuncio di quella casetta a prezzo modico su un giornaletto gratuito di annunci che aveva recuperato da qualche parte, distrattamente, con la testa verso un altrove velato di nebbia e di  _ se _ .

“Te piace er pianoforte, regazzì?”, inquisì la padrona di casa, mentre con un gesto perentorio spalancava le ante dell’armadio per mostrargli quanto spazio ci fosse. Ermal riuscì soltanto ad annuire, perché nell’incuria generale, nell’estrema vecchiezza di quell’appartamento dimenticato da Dio, quello splendido pianoforte verticale sembrava essere stato custodito con estrema cura, ripulito ogni giorno dalla polvere, persino suonato qualche volta.

Lentamente, Ermal vi si avvicinò e lasciò scorrere il dito sulla vernice bianca e lucida, linda, candida, perfetta, di seta liquida e di sogni, e si accorse con la coda dell’occhio che la Sora Lella stava sorridendo.

“Era de mi marito, pora anima, te piace, sì? La ragazza che stava qua prima nun sonava, ma lo teneva pulito...trattalo bene, hai capito? N’ce metto tanto a mannatte fori a carci ner culo, si m’accorgo che moo stai a maltrattà.”

Ermal scosse appena la testa, e un lampo d’indignazione gli brillò negli occhi.

“Non lo farei mai”, disse, accorgendosi troppo tardi che la voce gli era scivolata fuori dalla bocca come lo squittio di un topo in trappola. La padrona di casa sollevò un sopracciglio ma, infine, sembrò concedergli pacificamente il beneficio del dubbio, e con la sua andatura da stanca matriarca si avviò verso l’uscio.

“Ricordate de sentì n’accordatore, prima de sonallo. Te lascio ‘r numero de n’amico der mi poro Mario sulla porta, fa ancora quei lavori lì come se faceva ‘na vorta...chiamalo, perché ce n’ha bisogno, de na rinfrescata, quer pianoforte.”

“Non mancherò.”

“Allora t’appiccico ‘r foglietto, quello che s’attacca, così nun lo perdi. Datte na rinfrescata pure te, però, regazzì”, aggiunse infine, con uno strano piglio materno e autoritario, ma insieme divertito, “che puzzi come ‘na fogna. E ricordate che ‘r microonde nun lo devi usà, perché sennò qua sartamo tutti, c’ha quasi l’età mia…”

Ermal la rincuorò, gettando un’occhiata alla carcassa paleozoica che la Sora Lella aveva avuto l’ardire di definire forno a microonde e pensando che no, mai avrebbe riscaldato qualcosa in quel mortifero cubicolo che anche senza essere alimentato dalla presa elettrica emanava un’aura malefica, foriera di guai. Lei se ne andò borbottando qualcosa, ed Ermal sollevò un braccio per verificare discretamente quanto, da uno a dieci, la sua nuova padrona di casa avesse ragione in merito alla sua fragranza.

_ Sì, ce l’aveva,  _ constatò, vergognandosi come un ladro dell’olezzo che emanava la sua maglietta abusata dall’afa romana. Abbandonando il presupposto di esplorare in pace la sua nuova casa, il giovane si decise ad lasciare bagaglio e chitarra in salotto e a gettarsi sotto la doccia. Era una doccia vecchia, probabilmente risalente agli anni Sessanta, con il piatto sbeccato e il box in vetro che cigolava ad ogni movimento, ma era comunque meglio di un’orrenda e poco funzionale vasca da bagno, si disse, mentre apriva il getto d’acqua e constatava che presto avrebbe dovuto fare la spesa, perché si era portato dietro del docciaschiuma quasi finito e uno degli shampoo del discount che utilizzava suo fratello e che rendevano i suoi capelli simili, in forma e consistenza, ad un covone di paglia o ad un roveto tutto spine.

Mentre l’acqua gli scorreva sulla faccia ancora sudata, Ermal si scoprì stanco, così stanco che si sarebbe potuto addormentare in piedi.  _ Era abituato all’astenia, certo, e alle palpitazioni, e ai sudori freddi, al petto che gli doleva se faceva le scale di corsa...ma quella era una stanchezza diversa, una stanchezza nuova, tutto sommato soddisfacente, che non somigliava per niente al ringhio frustrato della sua malattia, che con grazia nascondeva dietro le apparenze, una stanchezza che avrebbe potuto comparare - se solo avesse avuto idea di quale sensazione si provasse - alla stanchezza che provava un ciclista sul podio, o un atleta che morde la medaglia d’oro alle olimpiadi. _

_ Era stanco perché aveva ottenuto qualcosa. _

Per tutti i giovani della sua età era scontato prendere un treno, poi prenderne un altro, poi farsi una camminata sotto il sole con addosso il peso di una chitarra e trascinandosi un trolley dalle ruote che avevano bisogno di essere oliate, e ancora salire per ben due piani di scale con sopraccitati arnesi in spalla. 

Per Ermal no, tutte quelle azioni apparentemente comuni, da quattro soldi, non lo erano.

Non lo erano da quando, a sette anni, era collassato come un sacco di patate mentre giocava a calcetto con i suoi compagni di scuola, riprendendo conoscenza soltanto tre giorni dopo con un’invalidante diagnosi addosso della quale aveva compreso appieno gli effetti soltanto con l’età della ragione, quando se ne infischiava e giocava a basket lo stesso, salvo ritirarsi dopo dieci o quindici minuti con il cuore che gli rimbalzava nel petto come un sassolino impazzito e i polmoni che gli bruciavano come se avesse inalato i fumi della varechina.

_ Il suo cuore fallato, _ pensò, portandosi distrattamente una mano al petto e graffiandosi la pelle pallida con le unghie curate.

Ripensò a sua madre, mentre controvoglia si insaponava il cuoio capelluto con quello shampoo da novantanove centesimi, a tutte le volte che i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime nel vederlo partire. La sua mamma apprensiva, che lo lasciava andare anche se lui era un figlio delicato, più delicato degli altri. La sua mamma che, nonostante tutto, aveva capito subito quanto al suo figlio dalle ali fragili piacesse disobbedire, fare quello che gli andava di fare anche se il suo cuore fallato protestava e strepitava, e allora l’aveva lasciato andare e basta, pregando perché quello che faceva non fosse  _ troppo. _

_ Una volta, un sacco di anni prima, qualcuno gli aveva detto “se agli altri il troppo stroppia, a te ammazza” e lui si era fatto una risata, prendendo una boccata da quella sigaretta storta e incartata male che non avrebbe dovuto fumare e scrollando le spalle, nella tracotante incoscienza dell’adolescenza. _

Ripensò a quel vecchio aneddoto mentre si risciacquava con cura e usciva da quella doccia troppo stretta e angusta, sgocciolando sul pavimento piastrellato di un’ocra psichedelico da perderci il senno.  _ Ma chi m’ammazza più, dopo questo?  _ si ritrovò a blaterare tra sé, mentre un sorriso soddisfatto gli increspava le labbra pallide e la stanchezza gli alleggeriva le gambe, facendogliele tremolare come gelatina.

Senza perdersi oltre in pensieri che sempre aveva giudicato di cattivo gusto, Ermal si ritrovò a camminare come un sonnambulo verso la camera da letto, collassando a faccia in giù sul materasso senza preoccuparsi di indossare uno straccio d’indumento e addormentandosi, senza rendersene conto, dopo meno di un minuto esatto, mentre fuori le campane di una chiesa rintoccavano le ore.

  
  
  
  
  


Quando si svegliò aveva le membra intorpidite, e la testa gli faceva un male cane. La tapparella alzata proiettava sul suo letto le lunghe luci giallastre dei lampioni, nelle quali danzavano le ombre moleste delle zanzare e dei moscerini. Grugnì quando si rimise seduto, facendo scrocchiare con perizia le vertebre e le dita indolenzite delle mani, prima di alzarsi e scoppiare a ridere di fronte al proprio riflesso nudo nello specchio.

Si chiese da quanto tempo non dormisse completamente nudo, ma non riuscì ad elaborare una risposta. Aveva mai, nei fatti, dormito nudo? Probabilmente no, visto che a casa non aveva mai potuto permettersi il lusso di una stanza tutta per sé. Sbadigliò rumorosamente, cercando di fare mente locale su dove avesse lasciato la valigia  _ \- “la valigggggia”, pensò ridacchiando, mentre nelle orecchie gli risuonava la moltitudine di “g” pronunciate dalla Sora Lella mentre lo pregava di non capitombolare per le scale del suo condominio e farlo balzare agli onori di cronaca come palazzina degli orrori - _ e si perse ad ascoltare il rumore monotono di un condizionatore acceso poco sotto il suo appartamento, il cui pigro ronzio sembrava voler invitare il mondo a ritornare a dormire. Ermal aveva sempre avuto una relazione tormentata con il sonno: dormire, dal suo punto di vista, era sempre stato un sinonimo di perdere tempo - persino quando era un bambino - e, crescendo, aveva iniziato ad alternare settimane d’insonnia a giornate, come quella passata, nelle quali non avrebbero potuto svegliarlo nemmeno le cannonate, giornate nelle quali riusciva a dormire la bellezza di sette o otto ore... _ peccato non di notte _ .

La notte, generalmente, scriveva canzoni o componeva musica. Quando era stato abbastanza grande da sviluppare un metodo infallibile per uscire di casa non visto, aveva preso l’abitudine di passeggiare - Bari, di notte e in piena estate, era uno spettacolo che non aveva mai mancato di lasciarlo senza fiato - o di andare a sedersi da qualche parte sul lungomare, osservando la vita notturna volteggiargli attorno come un’ebbra ballerina vestita di luci psichedeliche e profumata di Mojito. Quando aveva lasciato casa di sua madre, aveva iniziato a comprare pacchetti di proibitissimo tabacco: lo chiamava “il tabacco di emergenza” e gli faceva compagnia nelle notti improduttive, quelle in cui l’ispirazione e la creatività venivano meno e allora bisognava trovare qualche attività con cui riempire le lunghissime ore che separavano il buio dalla luce.

Il suo stomaco brontolò, ricordandogli che non metteva niente sotto i denti da incalcolabili ere geologiche, ma Ermal cercò di ignorarlo, ben sapendo che nel frigorifero non sarebbe apparso magicamente del cibo se lui non avesse fatto la spesa, perciò si appuntò mentalmente di fare un salto al supermercato più vicino nonappena fosse stato un orario socialmente accettabile per farlo. Fino ad allora, comunque, il suo stomaco sarebbe rimasto vuoto e desolato come il deserto del Gobi, e non c’era molto che potesse fare per ovviare a quel problema.

Nel salottino, ripescò un paio di slip grigi dal fondo del trolley, poi si avvicinò al pensile storto della cucina ed esaminò i suppellettili spaiati in dotazione. Se ne sarebbe occupato più tardi, si disse, afferrando al volo un bicchiere con disegnati sopra Titti e Gatto Silvestro - probabilmente doveva essere stato un barattolino di Nutella, si ritrovò ad osservare - e lo riempì fino all’orlo dell’orribile acqua del rubinetto, che sapeva di tubature arrugginite e di amianto. Lo buttò giù tutto d’un fiato con una smorfia disgustata, poi lasciò il bicchiere sul piccolo tavolo da pranzo e ritornò nel salottino, per recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans abbandonati malamente sulla spalliera del divano - che, nella luce giallastra delle lampadine a risparmio energetico, si rivelava ancor di più nella sua sconcertante bruttezza d’altri tempi - e dare una scorsa all’orario.

Il display luminoso segnava le quattro e un quarto del mattino, giorno sei agosto, quattro chiamate perse, tredici messaggi su WhatsApp.

Suo fratello gli aveva mandato cinque - cinque! - fotografie praticamente tutte uguali di un gatto randagio che aveva trovato per strada e aveva deciso di tenere. Un amico francese dei tempi del Conservatorio aveva impiegato cinque messaggi per scrivergli una sequela di banalità inframmezzate da emojis che avevano trasformato la conversazione in una specie di rivisitazione in chiave pop dell’ermetismo. Gli ultimi tre erano di sua madre.

Ermal decise di rispondere soltanto a quelli.

_ Sì, mamma, sto bene, il viaggio è andato bene, perdonami, ho dormito tutto il giorno. Però sto bene, non preoccuparti, ti chiamo presto. _

“Sto bene”. Quante volte l’aveva scritto, a sua madre, che stava bene? Anche quando non era vero. Anche quando stava fumando la famosa sigaretta di troppo e sentiva il petto costretto in una morsa asfissiante. Anche quando il sudore gli colava dalla fronte e il cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie perché aveva giocato a basket o a beach volley per un minuto in più, uno solo in più di quanto avrebbe potuto. 

Stava sempre bene, per non fare preoccupare nessuno.

Quando bloccò lo schermo del cellulare, si accorse che aveva voglia di una sigaretta, così raccattò l’occorrente per rollarne una ed infilò a passo spedito la portafinestra dagli infissi verniciati di bianco che dava su un terrazzino spoglio, grande appena per ospitare un tavolino da caffè in ferro battuto con uno sgabello e una pattumiera blu dalla quale era stato cancellato il nome della precedente inquilina, sul quale era appiccicato un foglio plastificato che recava la scritta “INDIFFERENZIATA” in Comic Sans grassetto.

L’aria era irrespirabilmente umida e calda, come se Roma si fosse trasformata di colpo in una foresta tropicale, e per la strada - scarsamente battuta vista l’ora - vagavano gruppetti di gatti silenziosi, che si rincorrevano tra i cancelli e le serrande abbassate.

Il corso di Alta Formazione non avrebbe preso avvio che ai primi di settembre e, per un attimo, Ermal si chiese se non fosse arrivato in città con troppo anticipo, se la foga di iniziare un nuovo percorso non l’avesse spinto a fare una scelta azzardata, se persino il suo essere a Roma non fosse una cazzata colossale e senza rimedio, nella quale si era gettato con l’incoscienza del bambino che non era più. Prendendo una boccata di fumo e ascoltando il rumore lontano delle auto ammassate sulle vie principali, decise di sospendere il giudizio fino a nuovo ordine.

La casa, di primo acchito, era tutto fuorché una reggia, ma con i soldi che aveva da parte non avrebbe potuto permettersi di più. La padrona, la Sora Lella, non sembrava particolarmente simpatica, ma nemmeno un’Idra affamata, perciò poteva farsi andare bene quella sistemazione, tutto sommato.

_ E poi quale altra casa avrebbe potuto trovare che fosse munita di pianoforte verticale? _

Si stropicciò gli occhi e allungò le gambe davanti a sé, arrivando a toccare la ringhiera del terrazzino con le dita, e per qualche istante restò immobile ad ascoltare i grilli frinire in mezzo all’erba del parco che fiancheggiava la strada, con i suoi lampioni fulminati che somigliavano a carcasse abbandonate a marcire nel verde incolto.

Nel condominio qualcuno russava rumorosamente, ed Ermal credette di riconoscere in quel gorgoglio gutturale la voce marcatamente accentata della Sora Lella. Ridacchiò a bassa voce, mentre gettava il mozzicone ingiallito della sigaretta dal balcone con un elegante movimento delle dita, sperando che non atterrasse sul tettuccio di un’auto, o su uno dei gatti che gironzolavano lì attorno.

Quando rientrò, l’aria di casa gli parve persino rinfrescante rispetto al clima tropicale che aveva respirato all’esterno, tuttavia si sforzò di bere un altro bicchiere dell’acqua orribile che sgorgava dal suo rubinetto prima di recuperare uno dei centinaia di quaderni che aveva riempito di canzoni e sedersi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento per cercare di spremersi le meningi e lavorare ad un testo che gli ballava nel cervello da settimane, ma che proprio non ci pensava a comparire sul foglio con la stessa nitidezza con la quale gli si appiccicava alle pareti craniche, e da lì lo tormentava.

Morse la penna, mentre tirava alcune righe e sostituiva termini astrusi con parole più semplici, intere frasi con frasi meglio costruite, più pulite, più scorrevoli. Pensò di rollarsi un’altra sigaretta, ma si impose autocontrollo: farlo avrebbe creato un precedente, e quando sarebbe riuscito a recuperare la disciplina affinata negli anni, se si fosse lasciato andare così presto?

_ Non fumare. _

_ Non bere. _

_ Niente droghe. _

_ Niente fritti, poco sale, astieniti dalle attività sportive troppo faticose _ .

_ Piscia quando devi, non ti trattenere. _

_ Ricorda le pasticche, ti è andata di lusso che siano solo due. _

_ Ad altri va peggio, buona fortuna.  _

Ermal scosse la testa, tornando a martoriare il foglio ormai quasi del tutto saturo d’inchiostro blu con la punta della penna, punzecchiandolo come se, incalzandolo, quel foglio a righe avrebbe compiuto il miracolo e avrebbe scritto da solo una canzone.  _ Svegliati, testa di cazzo,  _ si ritrovò a dirsi,  _ è una tua responsabilità. _

Con un moto di stizza strappò il foglio.

Avrebbe salvato il salvabile, certo, ma avrebbe ricominciato da capo.

_ La notte, infondo, era ancora lunga, e lui aveva già perso abbastanza tempo a dormire. _

  
  
  
  


“Aho, che fai, dormi?”

Fabrizio sollevò bruscamente la testa, che sosteneva a malapena con la mano e che presto, se Ettore non l’avesse svegliato, gli sarebbe scivolata contro il bancone, regalandogli un bernoccolo che gli avrebbe deturpato la fronte per settimane.

“No!”, si sbrigò a dire, tossicchiando per schiarirsi la voce. Ettore sollevò un sopracciglio, appoggiando il peso contro la scopa con la quale stava spazzando meticolosamente il parquet graffiato, e gli rivolse l’occhiata di uno che la sapeva lunga, anzi, lunghissima.

“E allora perché ‘r bancone pare ancora ‘na discarica, Fabbrì?”

Fabrizio sollevò pacatamente il dito medio nella sua direzione, ed Ettore scosse la testa.

“Te i cazzi tua mai, vero?”

“No, mai”, fu la sua laconica risposta. 

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli, impiastricciandoli di schiuma di birra rappresa. Lui ed Ettore avevano aperto il pub otto anni prima, intraprendenti e giovani, con le ali spezzate ma ancora in grado di trasportarli lontano dalla periferia, in un lido sicuro dove fingere di essere adulti...invecchiare, magari. Quel pensiero  _ \- anzi, la semplice azione di aver pensato alla parola “invecchiare” -  _ fu abbastanza per abbatterlo oltremodo.

_ Non era vecchio. _

Se lo ripeteva ogni mattina, mentre si guardava allo specchio e scopriva un nuovo capello bianco, un nuovo pelo della barba ingrigito. Se lo ripeteva mentre controllava minuziosamente che attorno agli occhi, o ai lati della bocca, non fosse spuntata qualche ruga nuova, che sul cuscino non fosse rimasto qualche capello di troppo, che sulle mani non ci fossero strane macchie che non fossero le sue solite lentiggini.

Se lo ripeteva guardando i suoi figli crescere, ma solo per due weekend al mese e un giorno infrasettimanale non concordato di fronte al giudice, quando li portava a mangiare il gelato e a passeggiare in quei posticini tanto caratteristici che le migliaia di turisti che affollavano Roma trecentosessantacinque giorni l’anno non conoscevano.

Se lo ripeteva guardando Ettore che comprava casa, faceva un altro figlio, sembrava felice.

_ Com’erano finiti ad invertirsi, i loro ruoli? _

“Lo faccio ‘n caffé?”, mugugnò, stropicciandosi gli occhi. 

“Sì, fallo. C’ho bisogno de ‘na pausa.”

Ettore abbandonò scopa e paletta accanto ad un tavolo non ancora sparecchiato. Gli ultimi avventori se n’erano andati da una mezz’ora, così come l’universitario che dava loro una mano tre giorni a settimana, e nessuno si era ancora preso la briga di pulirlo. La macchinetta del caffé - avevano acquistato una Spaziale, l’anno prima, una meraviglia della tecnologia che costava un occhio della testa ma faceva un caffè che meritava di essere chiamato veramente espresso, a differenza della brodaglia nerastra che fuoriusciva dalla vecchia macchinetta - prese vita gorgogliando, con le sue lucette lampeggianti che la facevano somigliare ad un’astronave, o a un’automobile uscita da un episodio de “I Jetson”, e Fabrizio rimase qualche secondo imbambolato a guardarla. Quando Ettore tossicchiò, si accorse che si era incantato per l’ennesima volta, così si sbrigò a riempire il filtro con il caffè e a premere il pulsante che avrebbe trasformato quella polverina amara in qualcosa di bevibile, sperando di essere stato abbastanza discreto da non mettere l’amico in allarme.

Ma non lo era stato, ed Ettore non faceva altro che occhieggiare verso di lui con aria apprensiva.

“Oh”, lo sentì dire infine, e sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

“Eh.”

“Ne vuoi parlare?”

“No”, gli rispose, forse ancor più lapidario di quanto non avrebbe voluto. Se ne pentì immediatamente, quando nel riflesso della Spaziale scorse la sua espressione delusa.

Conosceva Ettore da quando erano bambini. Erano cresciuti insieme, tra i casermoni di San Basilio, in mezzo all’abusivismo, allo spaccio, alla povertà, Ettore con il suo motorino talmente vecchio che nessuno aveva avuto mai la sfrontatezza di rubare neanche per rivenderlo pezzo dopo pezzo e i suoi occhialetti che lo facevano sembrare un topolino e lo rendevano il bersaglio perfetto di ogni atto intimidatorio, Ettore che - a differenza sua - non si era mai rollato una canna, né aveva appoggiato un cartoncino di acidi alla lingua, o ingollato una pasticca, Ettore che fumava le MS perché costavano poco, Ettore che gli passava i compiti di matematica alle medie e in cambio gli chiedeva di suonare la chitarra, o di aggiustargli quel motorino sempre in panne, o di rimorchiare anche per lui.

Ettore che era sbocciato, aveva finito la scuola, e gli aveva proposto di aprire un pub insieme, e che l’aveva sostenuto anche nei momenti in cui Fabrizio si sarebbe fatto schifo da solo, se fosse stato abbastanza lucido da analizzare per bene la propria figura macilenta nello specchio, con i vestiti che cadevano dai suoi fianchi tutti ossa e dalle sue clavicole dalle quali si sarebbe potuto benissimo bere del vino senza che si versasse, perché erano crateri a malapena rivestiti di pelle abbronzata.

Fabrizio si ritrovò a sospirare silenziosamente, e quando la Spaziale ebbe compiuto la magia, portò due tazzine al tavolo, sedendosi di fronte ad Ettore come qualcuno che da mesi non appoggia il didietro su una sedia.

“Sono stanco”, mormorò, stropicciandosi gli occhi e passandosi con un gesto grezzo la mano sul mento. 

L’amico gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

“Eh, se vede, stavi dormendo in piedi, Fabbrì. Ma non ti stai riferendo alla stanchezza fisica, vero?”

L’uomo scosse la testa, scartando due bustine di zucchero e versandole contemporaneamente nel caffè. Ettore si alzò per aprire le pesanti finestrone e, dalla tasca della maglietta nera, tirò fuori un pacchetto sgualcito di Camel Light e lo appoggiò al centro del tavolo, invitando Fabrizio ad accendersene una in barba alle normative sul fumo all’interno dei locali pubblici, mentre il cartello con scritto “VIETATO FUMARE” veniva ignorato come il consiglio di uno stupido.

“No, non stavo parlando della stanchezza fisica, anche se da qualche settimana non sto dormendo un cazzo…”

“Parla, Fabbrì. Sputa il rospo e basta, ti si legge in faccia che stai di merda…”

Fabrizio fece spallucce.

_ Cosa avrebbe potuto dire che non fosse già stato detto? Che cosa avrebbe potuto dire per non sembrare soltanto un patetico imbecille dedito a lunghe sessioni di autocommiserazione?  _

Lui e la sua storica compagna si erano lasciati sul finire dell’anno precedente e - per colpa sua - non in maniera così rosea da non dare adito ai pensieri. I figli, la casa, i sogni...tutto era crollato ai suoi piedi come un castello di carte in una giornata di vento, e Fabrizio si era sentito completamente in balia di quelle onde che lo trascinavano lontano, e poi lo riportavano a riva facendolo sbattere contro gli scogli in un fragore di vertebre spezzate e muscoli lacerati. Aveva parlato con Ettore per ore ed ore, buttando giù una birra dopo l’altra, finché il suo amico non era stato costretto ad accompagnarlo a vomitare come un ragazzino alla prima sbronza.

_ Aveva parlato per giorni, mesi, con chiunque, come se parlare fosse rimasta l’unica freccia a disposizione per il suo arco storto e malmesso, l’unica arma in un arsenale vuoto, ma parlare era servito a meno di un cazzo. _

_ A che cosa serviva, parlare, in fin dei conti? Soltanto a trasferire le proprie pene sulle spalle di un’altra persona. Ergo, era un’attività parimenti inutile. _

“Nun c’ho niente da dì, in realtà. Sto da schifo, Ettore. Non ho niente da aggiungere.”

Ettore sollevò gli occhi al cielo, accendendosi la sigaretta con quel modo tutto strano che aveva lui di tenere l’accendino, un po’ inclinato, come se avesse ancora dovuto nascondersi da suo padre quando lo faceva.

“Si che ce l’hai, Fabbrì. Non ti vedevo così dalla sera dopo che Giada ha fatto le valigie, non so se mi spiego”, disse, mimando un gesto che voleva dire  _ mi segui?  _ con la mano.

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire una specie di grugnito esasperato, ma sì, lo seguiva, lo seguiva fin troppo bene.

_ Non è vero che il tempo sistema le cose _ , pensò.  _ Il tempo le peggiora. _

si rigirò tra le dita la sigaretta accesa, cercando di dare una forma che fosse comprensibile e raccontabile alla massa intricata di pensieri che gli faceva incurvare inesorabilmente le labbra screpolate verso il basso.  _ Che cosa dire per prima? Che da solo non riusciva a dormire e perciò si rigirava nel letto finché non era costretto ad alzarsi per buttare giù qualche tavoletta di valeriana nella speranza che facesse il miracolo e gli consentisse almeno un paio d’ore di riposo? Che c’erano giorni in cui niente aveva un senso, e lui si ritrovava a fare colazione alle due del pomeriggio con rimasugli stantii di patatine e una bottiglia di birra come quando aveva vent’anni e in corpo più sostanze psicotrope che sangue? Che la nuova casa era silenziosa, troppo silenziosa, eccezion fatta per i momenti in cui gli aerei volavano in circolo proprio sopra al suo tetto e lo facevano sentire in trappola? _

Per un po’ tutti e due rimasero in silenzio, impegnati a mescolare il caffè e a perdersi nell’incostante flusso dei loro stessi pensieri. Toccò a Fabrizio spezzarlo, quel silenzio che sembrava carico di attesa e portatore di nulla insieme.

“Pensavo”, iniziò, “che amavo lei più di quanto io non ami me stesso, e ho scoperto che da solo, di bene, non me ne voglio un granché.”

Ettore buttò giù con un colpo il rimasuglio brodoso di zucchero e caffè sul fondo della propria tazzina, poi piantò lo sguardo in quello dell’amico, mortalmente serio.

Fabrizio ricordò che la prima volta che aveva visto Ettore con le lenti a contatto si era reso conto che l’amico di sempre, senza i suoi occhialetti del cazzo, sembrava un estraneo. Anche quando era serio, troppo serio, Ettore tornava a ricordargli una faccia qualsiasi incrociata per caso su una strada qualsiasi, perché Ettore non era mai  _ così  _ serio, e le poche volte in cui l’aveva visto con quella faccia...erano stati cazzi amari per tutti.

In quel momento, però, Fabrizio sentì nel profondo che Ettore non gli avrebbe fatto un occhio nero e, virtualmente, lo ringraziò per quella cortesia.

_ Se lo sarebbe fatto anche da solo un occhio nero, se avesse avuto la certezza che sarebbe servito a qualcosa. _

“Non voglio mettere il dito nella piaga, ma il tuo problema è che parti dal presupposto di essere solo e abbandonato come un cane randagio solo perché non hai nessuno a scaldarti il letto, Fabbrì. Me pare popo ‘na stronzata, con rispetto parlando”, sentenziò.

Fabrizio provò forte l’impulso di replicare sarcasticamente con  _ “è arrivato Freud de noantri” _ a denti stretti, ma era abbastanza intelligente da rendersi conto che Ettore aveva centrato il punto, e si limitò a sibilare “tu sì che sei popo de conforto, grazie” con un sorriso falso come le borse di Gucci che vendevano gli ambulanti sul lungomare di Ostia. Ettore fece spallucce.

“Oh, è un dovere essere solidali con gli amici”, disse, mentre sbuffava dalle narici una nuvola di fumo grigiastro. Fabrizio non ci era mai riuscito a padroneggiare quel trucco di buttare fuori il fumo dal naso, e le poche volte che ci aveva provato aveva creduto di morire soffocato, o di perdere per sempre la capacità di sentire altri odori che non fossero quello del bruciacchiato che gli invadeva le cavità nasali.

“Vaffanculo, eh. In amicizia.”

Ettore schiacciò il mozzicone della sigaretta in un posacenere improvvisato, una specie di scultura di DAS che doveva rappresentare una colombella pasquale nell’atto di covare le uova, ma che nei fatti ricordava un incrocio tra gli antichi dei di lovecraftiana memoria e il Mostro di Loch Ness, poi sospirò rumorosamente.

“Ti sfido a dirmi che non ho ragione, però, a parte gli scherzi.”

Fabrizio esitò.

Certo che Ettore aveva ragione, ma lui era troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo con così tanta facilità. Era sempre stato orgoglioso, Fabrizio, e testardo e schivo, un ragazzino perennemente incazzato anche quando la data di nascita sulla carta d’identità aveva iniziato a fargli presente che era diventato un uomo e che era ora di abbandonare quella puerile tendenza alla ribellione adolescenziale, che pure aveva faticato a lasciar andare. Costruirsi una famiglia era servito a limare le asperità del suo carattere, nutrite dalla schiera di insicurezze e manie che si portava dietro dacché aveva memoria, ma da quando era rimasto solo aveva sentito di nuovo quella rabbia affiorare in superficie, le insicurezze colpirlo come una marea inarrestabile, e non aveva ancora trovato il modo di convivere con quella sua nuova condizione... _ sempre a patto che ce ne fosse stato uno, naturalmente. _

Dopo altri tediosissimi minuti di silenzio spezzati soltanto dal gracchiare della radio in sottofondo, Ettore si alzò dalla sedia e tornò a concentrarsi sul difficile compito di spazzare il parquet. 

“Non volevo esse stronzo, è che c’hai ragione, come sempre, e a me ‘sta cosa inizia a starmi sul cazzo”, mormorò infine Fabrizio, mentre i Rolling Stones cantavano un accattivante ritornello dagli altoparlanti nascosti in giro per il locale. Ettore sparecchiò un tavolo e buttò nella differenziata il rimasuglio di un hamburger.

“È che sei prevedibile, Fabbrì, non sei cambiato da quando avevamo vent’anni. Io comunque te l’avevo detto di stare per un periodo da me e Francesca, ma tu non hai voluto…”

Fabrizio sogghignò.

“Per parassitare un po’ di compagnia? No, grazie, guarda, piuttosto mi compro un gatto.”

“A parte che con me la compagnia non la parassiteresti, visto che ci conosciamo da quando bagnavamo ancora il letto, però un gatto dovresti prenderlo davvero. Oppure rinegoziare con Giada i termini dell affidamento condiviso e vedere di più i bambini...o trovarti una donna, se ti senti pronto.”

Fabrizio lo fulminò con lo sguardo ed Ettore sollevò le mani in segno di resa. “Come non detto”, mugugnò, mentre preparava l’ennesimo carico per la lavastoviglie.

_ Non si sentiva pronto per una storia, non dopo tutto quello che era successo, non con l’anima così ammaccata e la testa affollata di pensieri senza né capo né coda, eppure tutti ugualmente deleteri. _

_ Non si sentiva in grado di ricominciare da capo, di trasformare di nuovo un “ciao come stai” in un “amore, com’è andata la giornata”, non quando faticava persino a fare un discrimine tra le magliette da buttare nel cestone della biancheria sporca e quelle ancora utilizzabili senza perdere quarti d’ora per decretare il futuro di un cazzo di pezzo di stoffa. _

Lo disse ad Ettore, ed insieme si fecero quattro risate, alleggerendo quella tensione terribile che era calata sul locale da quando l’ultimo avventore se n’era andato.

Lo speaker alla radio annunciò uno dei grandi classici di Bon Jovi, mentre l’orologio che avevano appeso alla parete della dispensa segnava le tre e un quarto del mattino e fuori una comitiva di ragazzi appostata di fronte alle insegne luminose di un kebabbaro faceva subire un coro di “buuuuu” e fischi ad un tizio che non era riuscito a rimorchiare una cougar con il fisico di Jennifer Aniston e le tette di Belen Rodriguez.

Fabrizio scosse la testa e raccattò uno straccio dal magazzino, poi si mise a pulire il bancone canticchiando Bon Jovi sottovoce.

_ Parlare non serviva ad un cazzo. Il tempo non avrebbe aggiustato le cose. Un gatto avrebbe solo prodotto il deleterio effetto di riempirgli la testa di complessi relativi alla paternità e alla sua capacità di fare il genitore. _

_ E, una volta tornato a casa, avrebbe trovato un letto vuoto ad aspettarlo. _

_ Non era forse arrivato il momento di accettarlo? Non era forse arrivato il momento di prendere la vita per quello che era, ossia una lunga serie di eventi più o meno casuali che si intrecciavano tra loro e talvolta non portavano a niente? _

_ Forse. Sì. Dopotutto aveva i bambini, qualche amico, la famiglia...a che cosa gli sarebbe servito riempire il letto così, di fretta, senza pensare e senza chiedersi che cosa volesse dalla vita? Perché quello era stato il suo grande errore, la sua bestia nera, agire prima di pensare, porsi domande esistenziali fondamentali soltanto in itinere e, beh, i risultati erano sotto gli occhi di tutti, drammaticamente evidenti. _

“Oh, Ettore, senti.”

“Dimme.”

“Mi sa che stanotte nun ce torno a casa.”

  
  
  
  


Roma, alle sei e mezzo del mattino, era di una bellezza che Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo descrivere a parole. Non era esattamente silenziosa e nemmeno vuota, perché Roma non era mai vuota, e non dormiva mai, tuttavia era serena, pacifica, bella di quella bellezza che possiede solo il mare quando è calmo, o la sua superficie è increspata da onde minuscole e gentili che solleticano le caviglie.

_ Così era bella Roma alle prime luci del mattino, bella come la brezza in una giornata d’estate, bella come un giardino fiorito nascosto alla vista, bella come una donna appena sveglia, con le guance rigate di rimmel rappreso e il sorriso dolce e stanco sulle labbra senza rossetto. _

Statica, ecco com’era, statica anche se si stava muovendo, come una cartolina dipinta con i colori accesi dell’alba estiva, che brillava e prometteva un’altra giornata di caldo asfissiante.

Fabrizio l’avrebbe guardata per ore, Roma, al mattino presto, quando i bar aprivano e fuori dalle botteghe si iniziava a sentire l’odore del pane appena sfornato, l’odore  _ di mangiare _ , di una vita lontana e semplice che lo riportava alla sua infanzia, agli anni prima della droga, a quando per la prima volta aveva preso in mano una chitarra logora e impolverata e si era messo a suonare.

_ La chitarra _ , pensò,  _ chissà dov’è finita la chitarra, nell’ultimo trasloco. _

Accantonò quel pensiero, certo che se avesse continuato ad indugiarvi si sarebbe trasformato in una lunga passeggiata sul viale dei ricordi che non aveva le forze per affrontare, e rifilò una spallata ad Ettore, che camminava al suo fianco come uno zombie, tutto sonno e grugniti incomprensibili.

“Te lo ricordi quando tornavamo dai rave e facevamo colazione nei bar che avevano appena aperto? A te la droga faceva schifo, ma venivi sempre con noi…”

“Per ricordarmi, me ricordo, Fabbrì. Solo che adesso nun c’ho più l’età pe’ nun dormì…”, fu la risposta di Ettore, biascicata nel bel mezzo di uno sbadiglio.

Fabrizio rise.

Era da un sacco che non rideva così, e quella sensazione di inaspettata leggerezza lo fece sentire di nuovo un ragazzino, pronto ad afferrare la felicità con entrambe le mani e a tenersela stretta, come si tiene stretta una chitarra e si imparano le hit del momento da suonare in spiaggia per rimorchiare. Quando in estate tutta la famiglia si stipava in auto - un paio di volte anche Ettore si era unito a loro - e partiva per raggiungere i parenti in Calabria, Fabrizio non dimenticava mai la sua chitarra a casa, e in spiaggia faceva un figurone con la sua aria da poeta maledetto e la sigaretta sempre in bocca, storta per sembrare un’imitazione un po’ rustica di James Dean.

“Ma smettila. Vieni, c’è un bar che fa dei maritozzi da paura, là all’angolo della strada”, lo spronò, tirandolo appena per il braccio magro e pallido e ottenendo in risposta una sequela di mugugni che assomigliavano ai capricci di un bambino assonnato.

L’aria era ancora fresca, ma presto sarebbe stata rovente.

Mentre attraversava la strada per raggiungere quel piccolo bar con i tavolini esterni di vimini intrecciato e la facciata un po’ pacchiana, Fabrizio si chiese se quel giorno sarebbe riuscito a dormire.

Per la prima volta da quando viveva da solo, però, non si preoccupò di ascoltare la risposta. 


	2. Uniamo i nostri vuoti (vediamo in loro cosa c'è)

Uniamo i nostri vuoti (vediamo in loro cosa c’è)

  
  
  
  


“A regazzì, dovresti prenne n’po’ de sole, me pari n’cadavere…”, gli aveva detto la Sora Lella un paio di giorni prima, mentre spazzava il pianerottolo come se le mattonelle color crema le avessero fatto un torto irreparabile in una vita precedente, inquattata dentro la sua immancabile vestaglia azzurro-anni-di-piombo e con i capelli tenuti alla larga dalla fronte con un cerchietto minuscolo, che si nascondeva in quella massa grigia e mossa e la schiacciava sulla sommità del capo.

“Davvero?”, le aveva chiesto Ermal, spaesato, con i sacchetti della spesa che dondolavano ai lati dei fianchi. Lei aveva fatto schioccare la lingua contro il palato e aveva scosso appena la testa, stupita da quell’ingenuità da ragazzino che mostrava il suo nuovo affittuario, lungo come una pertica e magro come un bastone, tutto gambe e braccia e capelli, che suonava il pianoforte a tutte le ore del giorno e qualche volta strimpellava la chitarra sul balcone, con gli occhiali da sole e i piedi appoggiati alla ringhiera come in uno di quei film americani che a lei facevano schifo, ma che Canale 5 non la smetteva di trasmettere in prima serata.

Non l’aveva degnato di una risposta, comunque, ed Ermal se n’era andato con le sopracciglia aggrottate, chiedendosi che cosa avesse il suo colorito che non andasse.

Quando era arrivato in casa, aveva sistemato la magra spesa che si era ricordato di fare e poi, di fronte allo specchio, si era spogliato la maglietta per verificare se, effettivamente, il suo colorito avesse strizzato l’occhio a quello dell’iconica Laura Palmer. Aveva convenuto tra sé che no, non sembrava affatto un cadavere, ma certo era più pallido del solito, e le occhiaie gli si erano fatte più evidenti considerata la clamorosa mancanza di sonno che aveva sperimentato da quando aveva messo piede nella Capitale. Tuttavia, per ovviare al problema, si era ripromesso di trovare un pittoresco posticino dove prendere il sole, visto che alla sua pelle da lupo di mare bastava pochissimo per assumere un colorito dorato, ma la commistione tra stanchezza accumulata, frustrazione e calura asfissiante l’avevano tenuto lontano dai suoi propositi per un bel po’ di giorni.

_ La tintarella può aspettare,  _ si era detto, mentre stracciava l’ennesimo foglio e smangiucchiava una Bic che aveva quasi esaurito l’inchiostro, mentre dal salotto aspettava che l’alba inondasse Roma del suo dolce color pesca.

Si era concesso qualche sigaretta di troppo, in quei giorni senza sonno e senza requie, ed era stato costretto a spiaggiarsi sul divano per un po’ come la carcassa di un cetaceo morente, incapace di capire se gli facesse più male respirare o non farlo. In quei giorni, con le labbra violacee per la costante fame d’ossigeno, i capelli spettinati, e l’accattivante colorito grigiastro di uno zombie in cerca di cervelli, si era ritrovato a ridere di sé stesso, pensando che se un regista l’avesse visto in quelle condizioni di certo gli avrebbe fatto firmare un contratto come figurante per interpretare il cadavere su una scena del delitto, o sul tavolo di metallo di un obitorio, e che la Sora Lella l’avrebbe guardato con quei suoi occhi scuri e piccini e avrebbe commentato con un “a regazzì, io te l’avevo detto”.

_ Ma poi era passato. _

_ Passava sempre. _

Nonappena si era sentito in grado di fare due passi senza stramazzare al suolo come un sacco di patate, Ermal aveva buttato in un cassonetto la sua confezione di tabacco d’emergenza, ancora contenente abbastanza briciole di tabacco per rollarsi una sigaretta, forse due. Si era ripromesso di non fumarle più e, quella sera, aveva oziato sul divano, guardandosi un paio di film in streaming e addormentandosi ad un orario accettabile, quando fuori ancora non cantavano gli uccellini.

Un paio di notti dopo era ritornato a lavorare sulla sua canzone e si era ritrovato a vagare per le strade sconosciute di Roma alla ricerca di un distributore automatico che vendesse tabacco trinciato.

_ I buoni propositi,  _ non era riuscito a fare a meno di pensare mentre infilava una moneta dopo l’altra nella pancia di un distributore touchscreen, _ giacciono nelle stesse fosse di cui sono pieni i se e i ma. _

Quando era rientrato, accaldato e sfinito, aveva segnato quella frase su un post-it e si era ripromesso di includerla in una canzone, e alle prime luci dell’alba aveva deciso che sarebbe andato a prendere il sole.

  
  
  
  


Villa Borghese pullulava di vita a quell’ora del pomeriggio, con le voci che si rincorrevano da una parte all’altra del parco trasportate dal secco scalpicciare dei runners che facevano jogging con i loro pantaloncini sgargianti. Ermal piazzò un grosso telo sull’erba profumata e, come una lucertola, si mise immobile al sole, ad aspettare che la sua melanina cogliesse il suggerimento e iniziasse a far sbocciare sulla sua pelle quel colorito da tarallo ben cotto che gli nascondeva le occhiaie, e che la Sora Lella avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato. Ascoltò un po’ di musica in un paio di cuffie che gli erano costate più soldi di quanti a lui non piacesse dire ad alta voce e poi, quando la mera attività di abbrustolirsi gli venne a noia, estrasse la chitarra dalla sua custodia assieme ad un foglio ripiegato in quattro e buttò giù lo scheletro di una nuova canzone.

_ Parole, parole, parole,  _ cantava Mina, e lui di parole ne aveva fin troppe, ma mettere in fila i pensieri...ecco, quello era di certo un altro paio di maniche.

L’avevano sempre affascinato, le parole, con la loro potenza evocativa e la bellezza dei loro suoni che si concatenavano insieme e che, come mattonicini, se messe le une accanto alle altre costruivano interi versi che avevano un ritmo intrinseco, una musica tutta loro, parole che quasi non serviva suonare perché si suonavano da sé. Cionondimeno, trasformare in parole  _ \- in parole che avessero da sole una loro bellezza, una coerenza di fondo, una melodia nascosta -  _ un’azione o un sentimento non gli era mai venuto facile come pigiare la scala sul pianoforte o pizzicarla sulle corde della chitarra, e spesso la frustrazione prendeva il sopravvento sulle buone intenzioni, riducendo la sua attività di autore ad un continuo e tedioso cestinare, strappare, appallottolare, gettare in un angolo e ricominciare.

_ Fanculo al mio perfezionismo _ , si disse, maledicendosi per aver ereditato da sua madre il bisogno di trasformare ogni cosa che toccasse in arte.

Un paio di ragazze si fermarono ad osservarlo strimpellare, ma lui non se ne accorse, intento com’era a scarabocchiare parole sul suo foglio spiegazzato. Un gruppo di temerari runners con occhiali da sole dalle lenti polarizzate gli sfrecciò accanto, ma anche del loro passaggio non se ne curò, continuando a scrivere con il capo chino mentre sbocconcellava una percoca sgualcita, grossa come il suo pugno, che finì con il macchiargli irrimediabilmente i calzoncini che aveva arrotolato grossolanamente fino alle cosce, nella vana speranza che le sue gambe e il suo torso prendessero la stessa sfumatura di colore - negli anni aveva appurato quanto quella probabilità fosse utopistica, ma che cos’è un uomo senza le sue speranze?

Il suo cellulare segnava le sei di sera quando Ermal posò la penna e, con un capo del telo, si terse il sudore che gli imperlava la schiena, svuotato e soddisfatto: a differenza delle canzoni che scriveva di notte, quelle che gli capitava di scrivere di giorno gli sembravano più facili da abbozzare e rifinire, più leggere nel contenuto, più semplici da cantare.

_ Le canzoni che scriveva di giorno non parlavano della sua anima o dei suoi tormenti, ma di bellezze astratte e futuri incerti, di bellezze acerbe come ciliegie di maggio, erano canzoni candide e delicate come i primi fiori che nascevano quando l’inverno cedeva il passo alla primavera, fatte per essere mormorate sulle corde di una chitarra. Quelle che scriveva di notte, invece, possedevano la cruda bellezza di un pianoforte maltrattato, dai tasti pigiati troppo forte in un momento di rabbia e sconcerto, di maledizioni gridate in faccia ad un amico diventato nemico, ad un amore diventato risentimento, ad un tempo bastardo e infido che prendeva e prendeva e mai tornava indietro. _

Rimise la chitarra a posto insieme al foglio ormai colmo di parole da cima a fondo e si stese supino sul suo telo, ad osservare il cielo estivo che lentamente declinava nei colori - prima tenui, poi esplosivi, poi di nuovo delicati - della sera e lasciò scorrere così il tempo, per silenziare la marea di idee e sogni e preoccupazioni che gli avevano rubato il sonno.

Forse non aveva fatto un errore ad arrivare a Roma con un mese d’anticipo, dopotutto.  _ Forse Roma l’aveva attirato lì con il suo canto di sirena per regalare alla sua musica una nuova stagione. _

A Bari aveva lasciato un amore finito, stroncato dalla noia e dalla stanchezza, e un lavoro sicuro, una madre apprensiva che fingeva di non esserlo per non soffocarlo con quella sua foga di amare, una collezione di chitarre guadagnate con il sudore della fronte e un letto troppo piccolo in una casa troppo grande, che insieme lo schiacciava ed irretiva.

_ I sogni, però, se li era portati tutti dietro. _

Per loro c’era posto, in quella valigia che aveva riempito del mero essenziale alla bell’e meglio, la sera prima di partire, mentre sul piatto del giradischi volteggiava un trentatré giri di Luigi Tenco.

  
  
  
  


Dall’interno claustrofobico del bus affollato, schiacciato come una sardina tra una sudamericana che gridava al telefono e un ragazzino con un improponibile taglio di capelli, Ermal si scoprì acuto osservatore di quella città che mai aveva osservato dall’interno, sempre stretto nei tempi di un viaggetto di piacere o di una gita scolastica. Riconobbe le orde di turisti, con gli occhi avidi di bellezza che scintillavano nella luce del tramonto, e le coppiette che si tenevano per mano e tubavano nella calca, incuranti e giocose. Un grosso sorriso gli sbocciò sulle labbra sottili, e una vecchietta dall’aria arcigna gli rifilò un’occhiataccia, che Ermal decise saggiamente di ignorare.

Pensò che avrebbe comprato una guida di Roma, presto o tardi, e che avrebbe esplorato la Capitale in mezzo a quella stessa orda, a quelle coppiette smielate, bevendo la bellezza eterna del marmo e della pietra e lasciando che l’atmosfera della città divenisse musica, facendosi musa delle sue visioni notturne.

Fermata dopo fermata, Ermal osservò il centro storico allontanarsi, i drappelli di turisti svanire a beneficio di una processione ininterrotta di residenti annoiati e accaldati, schiacciati dal peso dell’aria umida e dei sacchetti della spesa, trascinati per i marciapiedi da cani di ogni razza e taglia o da bambini scalmanati, con i volti impiastricciati di gelato e i sorrisi sdentati, come quelli dei cartelloni pubblicitari che andava di moda vandalizzare negli anni Novanta.

Perso nel suo clinico osservare, si accorse che aveva mancato la propria fermata soltanto quando il ragazzino dai capelli alla Marek Hamsik lo travolse con la sua foga di scendere dal bus, colpendolo nelle costole con una spallata.

Anche l’anziana signora che aveva biasimato il suo sciocco sorriso era scesa, e con lei la ciarliera sudamericana, che forse stava ancora gridando qualcosa di incomprensibile al telefono in una di quelle viuzze delle quali Ermal non sarebbe mai riuscito a ricordarsi il nome.

Quando il bus accostò di nuovo, anche lui scese, sgranchendosi le braccia anchilosate sotto la pensilina deserta, la cui struttura in metallo era ricoperta di banner pubblicitari. Attivò il GPS sul cellulare e si accorse di non essere troppo distante da casa, giusto qualche traversa più a sud. Soffocò uno sbadiglio con la mano e controllò distrattamente l’ora, incamminandosi per la via con la chitarra in spalla alla ricerca di un posto dove mangiare.

  
  
  
  


“Ma la sai armeno tenè in mano, la chitarra?”

Il ragazzo seduto su un grosso sgabello da bancone proruppe in una grassa risata, rifilando a Fabrizio una spallata cameratesca.

“Aho, chevvoi? Tu piuttosto, alla tua età, sei ancora capace?”

Fabrizio lo colpì con lo straccio che aveva appoggiato alla spalla, ma non disse nulla.

_ Non importa da quanto tempo non suoni, suonare la chitarra è come andare in bicicletta: non te lo puoi dimenticare. _

Ricordava distrattamente di aver captato quella frase da qualche parte, forse proprio lì, tra i tavolini del pub, ma in ogni caso avrebbe annoverato proprio quel proverbio costruito ad arte da qualche punk-rocker sedicenne tra le grandi verità del mondo.

_ L’acqua bolle a cento gradi centigradi. _

_ È impossibile arrivare a toccarsi i gomiti con la lingua. _

_ Non si può starnutire senza strizzare gli occhi. _

_ Non puoi dimenticarti come si suona la chitarra, non importa da quanto tempo non tocchi una corda. _

“Dai, accordala, sistemati. Tra cinque minuti arriva Ettore e facciamo il soundcheck.”

Il ragazzo fece spallucce.

“L’ho già sistemata, tranquillo. Intanto che tu pulivi i tavoli. Sono nervoso, ce l’hai una sigaretta? L’automatico mi ha fottuto i soldi, gli ultimi che avevo.”

Fabrizio annuì.

Aveva conosciuto Niccolò in un’autofficina qualche anno prima, quando la sua 500 - che già non era più un’automobile, ma il relitto di un’era precedente - aveva iniziato a sbuffare dalla marmitta un fumo denso e scuro la cui tossicità era comparabile con quella dell’uranio impoverito, e per lui era stata quasi un’epifania rivedersi nei suoi occhi, ventenne e incazzato, frustrato per una vita che con i sogni di un ragazzo non faceva altro che pulirsi ripetutamente il culo, per sbatterglieli in faccia maleodoranti e sgualciti. Non ricordava come, né per quale motivo,o chi dei due se ne fosse uscito per primo con il discorso, ma erano finiti a parlare di musica appoggiati al cofano di un’auto incidentata, fumando una sigaretta. Era stata una rivelazione per entrambi quella di scoprirsi simili, la nascita di un’amicizia quasi fraterna era stata la semplice e naturale conseguenza di quella scoperta che era stata insieme amara e dolcissima.

Condividevano un passato di disagio sociale vissuto nelle periferie, l’amore per la musica, i sogni che di giorno in giorno scivolavano via, sempre più lontani, inafferrabili, con la vita che incalzava perché entrambi ripetessero il penoso percorso dei genitori e degli avi: fatti una famiglia, trovati un lavoro vero, tagliati i capelli, sostituisci quei jeans strappati con qualcosa di accettabile, sii un adulto funzionale.

_ Nessuno dei due, tuttavia, era mai stato bravo a seguire i consigli. _

Fabrizio si ritrovò a chiedersi se non fosse stato a causa di quella sua maledetta attitudine a fare sempre il bastian contrario che a quarant’anni si ritrovava con più domande di quante non ne avesse quando ne aveva venti e suonava la chitarra sulla spiaggia, strafatto, per rimorchiare.

“È piaciuto il regalo a Libero?”

Fabrizio, che per un lungo attimo si era assorto, si ritrovò di colpo scaraventato nel mondo reale, con l’accendino a mezz’aria e la sigaretta spenta in bocca, sul marciapiede di fronte al pub, quello che guardava verso la kebabberia, dal quale riusciva a vedere i due cuochi - si chiamavano Mohamed e Mohamed, per uno strano scherzo del destino - intenti a caricare due rotoli di carne sul grosso spiedo dove avrebbero girato come manichini di lingerie per ore, cuocendo poco alla volta. 

“Eh?”, chiese, mentre accendeva la sigaretta e si infilava l’accendino in tasca, tentando di non perdere anche quello. Ne aveva persi venti in una settimana, venti accendini abbandonati chissà dove o finiti nelle tasche di chissà chi, e aveva deciso di occuparsene con più cura di quei Bic colorati acquistati con noncuranza, la cui perdita aveva assunto le proporzioni di un’emorragia. Per l’ennesima volta si chiese se quella sbadatezza non fosse uno dei sintomi del tanto temuto esaurimento nervoso, ma la paura di avere veramente  _ qualcosa che non andava  _ lo spingeva ad evitare cautamente di contattare uno specialista, uno specialista che avrebbe potuto dirgli che sì, c’era  _ effettivamente qualcosa che non andava in lui,  _ e allora no grazie, si ripeteva, sto bene, va tutto bene, sono solo un vecchio che perde gli accendini.

_ Un vecchio che dorme tre ore al giorno quando va bene _ , rincarò la dose una maligna vocina nella sua testa,  _ e che fa colazione con birra e patatine perché il cibo vero gli ricorda la famiglia che non ha più. _

_ Gnè gnè gnè. _

“Il pallone, Fabbrì. Quello autografato da Totti.”

Fabrizio si schiaffò una teatrale manata contro la fronte sudata, un po’ per l’essere stato così idiota da non averci pensato subito, un po’ per zittire la petulante vocina nella sua testa, che non mancava mai di farlo sentire un fallito.

“Giusto, scusami, chissà a che cazzo stavo pensando! Sì, è letteralmente impazzito per quel pallone, grazie mille. Poi un giorno mi dirai come sei riuscito a farti autografare un pallone dal Capitano, eh”, disse, sollevando un sopracciglio. Niccolò ridacchiò, con quella sua risata roca da fumatore che straziava i cuori di un sacco di ragazzine, e si grattò imbarazzato il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Ma devo dirti la verità o, diciamo, una confortante bugia?”

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli e rise con lui.

“Se mi dicessi la verità sarei complice di un reato?”

“Probabilmente sì”, fu la sorniona risposta di Niccolò, che gli rifilò un sorrisetto piacione.

“Allora preferisco la confortante bugia.”

Niccolò ci pensò su per un attimo, mentre il guidatore di una Punto rossa mandava pacatamente a quel paese una ragazza che guidava una vecchia Ford, rea di aver inchiodato brutalmente allo stop, e tutti i suoi parenti vivi e morti, condendo il sereno scambio di idee con una soave melodia per clacson.

“Facciamo che me lo sono fatto firmare io, di mio pugno?”

“Abbastanza confortante. Farò finta di crederti.”

Risero ancora e uno dei due Mohamed della kebabberia li guardò come avrebbe potuto guardare soltanto un pinguino nel deserto del Sahara. Fabrizio agitò la mano per salutarlo, ma Mohamed lo ignorò. Avevano avuto una lite relativa all’uso dei cassonetti per la spazzatura e, da quel momento, i due Mohamed si erano dimostrati sfacciatamente ostili.

_ “Pazienza, ce ne faremo una ragione”, gli aveva detto Ettore, e Fabrizio aveva scrollato le spalle. A lui il kebab neanche piaceva. _

Quando rientrarono nel pub, Fabrizio rimase per un po’ fermo sotto ad una delle pale che rinfescavano l’aria, mentre Niccolò ritornava al suo sgabello e iniziava a provare qualche accordo. Pochi minuti dopo, Ettore entrò dalla porta sul retro avvolto in una serpentina di cavi, improvvisandosi il fonico di uno di quei concerti da incalcolabili mila persone di Vasco Rossi, e Fabrizio sparì dietro al bancone a sistemare qualche fusto di birra.

_ Era stata una scelta saggia quella di piazzarsi sotto le pale del ventilatore? Probabilmente no, si disse, e pregò una sfilza di santi perché non gli prendesse il raffreddore. _

Ettore, nel frattempo, continuò a portare sul palchetto improvvisato attrezzatura non richiesta, atteggiandosi ad esperto ingegnere del suono, mentre Niccolò tratteneva a stento le poco lusinghiere risate soltanto perché Fabrizio non mancava di rifilargli occhiatacce e velate minacce di tormenti futuri di tanto in tanto.

Si stappò una belga in bottiglia, mentre a gesti faceva capire a Niccolò che l’avrebbe mandato a casa con una mano al posto di un piede, se avesse continuato a ridere del povero Ettore - in realtà rideva anche lui, era solo più bravo a nasconderlo - e poi, quando finalmente il suo giovane amico iniziò a provare qualche pezzo, si concesse un mezzo sorriso.

_ Sì, era tutto più facile a vent’anni _ , pensò, guardandolo sorridere.

_ Ne era convinto. _

  
  
  
  


Il pub era piuttosto affollato a quell’ora della sera. Era arrivato lì per caso, attratto dal profumo di cibo che si spandeva per tutta la via sovrastando quello dei gas di scarico delle auto e dei cassonetti straripanti, con gli occhiali da sole ancora calati sul viso arrossato e gli abiti appiccicati alla pelle profumata di sole, già un poco dorata dopo tutte le ore passate a scrivere e suonare in solitudine a Villa Borghese, tra i runners spericolati e i ragazzini con gli amplificatori portatili attaccati allo zaino che gracchiavano quell’orrenda musica trap senza la quale _ , Ermal ne era sicuro, _ il mondo sarebbe stato un posto migliore. Era entrato con il passo spedito di chi ha sete, fame e una voglia matta di posare le terga su una sedia comoda, ma quando si era messo a sfogliare il menù si era accorto che c’era ben poco che potesse mangiare, considerando che avrebbe dovuto astenersi dai fritti.

Aveva fissato le pagine, assorto, per un po’, voltandole più e più volte, ma quando era stato sul punto di alzarsi e andarsene un cameriere gli si era avvicinato con un sorriso da togliere il fiato sulle labbra e in mano un taccuino sgualcito.

_ Nel momento in cui aveva posato per la prima volta lo sguardo su quel cameriere, Ermal si era reso conto che pur di godere della vista di una tale bellezza avrebbe mangiato fritti ogni sera e bevuto birra fino a scoppiare, senza curarsi delle conseguenze. _

“Ciao, che cosa ti porto?”, gli aveva chiesto, ed Ermal era riuscito soltanto a deglutire a vuoto, cercando di fare una stima approssimativa di quante lentiggini avesse sul viso e di quanti tatuaggi gli adornassero le braccia dai bicipiti scolpiti, messi in evidenza dalle maniche della t-shirt arrotolate fino alle spalle. Quando il cameriere aveva dato i primi segni d’impazienza, Ermal era di colpo ritornato alla realtà, e aveva chiesto un panino e un’acqua minerale.

_ Niente fritti, niente alcool. _

Il cameriere aveva annuito e, così com’era apparso, si era dileguato, lasciando Ermal a chiedersi se quella che aveva appena avuto non fosse stata soltanto una visione mistica gentilmente offerta dalla commistione di caldo umido e disidratazione. 

E, mentre Ermal rifletteva su quel succedaneo di apparizione angelica seduto ad un tavolino rotondo per due, Fabrizio cercava di processare quanto meravigliose fossero le labbra di quello sconosciuto quando parlava - sottili e pallide, che lasciavano intravedere grandi denti candidi quando non le teneva perfettamente sigillate - e provava a dare un senso a quel pensiero, un pensiero che non gli capitava di avere da talmente tanti anni da lasciarlo basito nei confronti di sé stesso.

_ L’ultima volta che aveva provato attrazione per un uomo risaliva ancora all’epoca in cui frequentava assiduamente tutti i rave del Lazio e, dai pochi ricordi che aveva conservato della tanto breve quanto intensa relazione di sesso e ketamina con quel tizio del quale nemmeno rammentava il nome, le cose non erano andate esattamente bene. Ricordava un’overdose e dei denti spaccati, brandelli di una vita che non era più la sua, un divano-letto color giallo canarino dalle molle che sporgevano dalla fodera macchiata e che gli graffiavano le gambe nude, infreddolite nel monolocale senza riscaldamento vicino ad una fermata del tram. _

Perdersi in quei ricordi lontani gli aveva fatto venire voglia di una birra, così aveva lasciato la comanda in cucina e si era stappato la prima che gli era capitata sottomano, attaccandosi alla bottiglia come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.

E quando l’ordine dello sconosciuto era stato pronto, aveva intercettato il ragazzo che dava loro una mano part time e gli aveva chiesto di portarlglielo al suo posto.

  
  
  
  


Il panino che aveva di fronte sembrava un deliberato attacco non solo alla sua già traballante salute fisica, ma anche agli sparuti rimasugli di quella mentale.

Il cameriere che gliel’aveva portato al tavolo gli aveva rivolto un gran sorriso tutto gengive - aveva piccoli denti da squalo, bianchissimi e appuntiti - e poi se n’era andato a passo di valzer a prendere un’altra comanda. Del tizio  _ troppo bello per essere vero  _ che aveva preso la sua, Ermal non vedeva traccia, perciò credette davvero che una simile visione non fosse altro che il frutto della sua fantasia fiaccata dalla calura romana, tanto che inserì nella sua chilometrica lista delle cose da fare quella di vedere un neurologo. 

_ O uno psichiatra. _

_ O un oculista. _

_ O tutti e tre, magari insieme. _

L’aria, mossa da una serie di larghe pale da soffitto, profumava di birra e di fritti, un profumo che gli ricordava Bari nel bel mezzo della stagione, con il lungomare assiepato di turisti che camminavano reggendo cartocci di frittura di paranza. Grande tabù, la frittura di paranza, ma Ermal non aveva mai rinunciato a concedersela almeno un paio di volte durante i mesi estivi, piluccandola sulla spiaggia illuminata dai lampioni con il sorriso sfrontato di un guerrigliero sovversivo, di un monello che - non visto - infila la mano intera nel barattolo della marmellata.

_ La frittura di paranza, per Ermal, aveva sempre avuto il sapore della disobbedienza. _

Quando finalmente si decise ad addentare il panino, il giovane scoprì non solo che quello era probabilmente il panino più buono che avesse mai mangiato, ma anche che aveva una tale fame che forse quella pachidermica composizione a strati di carboidrati, proteine e grassi non sarebbe bastata per tappare la voragine che si era aperta nel suo stomaco senza che lui ci facesse nemmeno caso.

_ Forse avrebbe ordinato un proibitissimo fritto, prima di andare. _

Pregustò il sapore delle patatine  _ \- da quanto tempo non si concedeva il lusso di una porzione di patatine fritte? -  _ e iniziò a speculare sul proprio bisogno di auto-sabotare la propria dieta almeno un numero sufficiente di volte l’anno per sentirsi vivo poi, sulla pedana di legno scuro sistemata ad un’estremità del locale, comparve un ragazzetto su vent’anni che imbracciava una chitarra lucida della quale Ermal riconobbe immediatamente marca e modello. Disse qualcosa nel microfono con la voce goffa di chi si sta vergognando come un ladro e molti dei presenti applaudirono di quella candida, impacciata presentazione.

Ermal non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere, accarezzando affettuosamente la custodia della chitarra, che teneva appoggiata al tavolo come fosse la sua più fedele compagna di bevute.

I pochi minuti che precedevano il primo accordo, i primissimi vocalizzi di una canzone, erano in assoluto i peggiori minuti della vita di un musicista, era risaputo, Ermal quella sensazione - un letale miscuglio di imbarazzo, tremarella, ansia e palpitazioni - la conosceva persino meglio di quanto non conoscesse sé stesso. Vero quanto era vero che, in secula seculorum, il sole sarebbe sorto ad Est e tramontato ad Ovest, era convinto che quelli fossero gli unici istanti in cui un musicista si sentiva a disagio davanti al proprio pubblico. Già alla fine della prima canzone gli sarebbe passata, quella era la magia del palcoscenico, indipendentemente da quanto lo spazio fosse grande o da quante persone stessero assistendo al concerto.

Gli applaudì mentre attaccava le prime note di un pezzo proprio, seduto sulla punta dello sgabello come fosse abbarbicato sull’orlo di un precipizio e le sue lunghe gambe fasciate dentro un paio di jeans stretti stessero penzolando nel vuoto.

_ “Stasera solo pezzi originali, niente cover”, aveva detto, con un sorriso imbarazzato. _

Ermal fu felice di constatare quanto i testi di quel ragazzo fossero ben scritti, quanto il loro essere un po’ grezzi li rendesse così dolorosamente veri, sentiti, concreti, quanto facilmente accarezzavano l’orecchio e aiutavano la memoria a rivangare i ricordi più disperatamente dolci, o persino quelli più lontani e violenti, più rabbiosi e graffianti.

Finì il panino ad occhi chiusi, lasciandosi trasportare dalla musica, perdonando a quel ragazzetto inesperto persino le stecche più plateali e poi, quando li riaprì, il tizio troppo bello per essere vero stava su quel palchetto improvvisato a cantare una struggente canzone d’amore perduto.

Ermal dovette stropicciarsi gli occhi un paio di volte, prima di essere sicuro che quello che stava vedendo lo stesse vedendo  _ per davvero,  _ che quella che sentiva fosse davvero la voce dell’uomo tutto tatuaggi e bicipiti e pelle abbronzata che aveva preso la sua comanda  _ \- e probabilmente anche una larga porzione della sua attenzione e della sua anima -  _ frettolosamente su un taccuino sgualcito e poi era sparito chissà dove.

_ Era una voce indefinibile, la sua, che prima colpiva e poi cullava, che sfiorava cupe note di basso e poi volava in alto, roca, un po’ strozzata forse, a toccare le cime delle montagne, le creste spumose delle nuvole. _ Ne rimase oltremodo affascinato, e lo ascoltò per tutto il tempo cercando di ignorare il costante frusciare del proprio battito cardiaco nelle orecchie, che accelerava esponenzialmente ogni volta che il cameriere/barman/cantante/qualunque cosa fosse quel tizio troppo bello per essere vero faceva scivolare lo sguardo su di lui e poi lo distoglieva, come una vergine pudica, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia sugli occhi scurissimi e profondi, che brillavano persino sotto le luci artificiali.

Quasi in tralice, estrasse uno dei suoi fogli volanti dalla custodia della chitarra senza curarsi di guardare dove stesse mettendo le mani. Stappò la penna con i denti e buttò giù un paio di frasi che forse, a casa, gli sarebbero risultate persino difficili da decifrare, visto che stava scrivendo senza distogliere lo sguardo dal palchetto improvvisato in fondo alla sala.

_ Da quegli occhi di caramello e cioccolata aveva rubato una canzone. _

  
  
  
  


“Ce sta uno che te sta a fà l’occhi dorci.”

Fabrizio continuò imperterrito a spillare una rossa corposa dentro un boccale da un litro, incapace di sollevare lo sguardo dalla base a griglia dello spillatore lucido.

_ Vigliacco del cazzo, che sei, Fabrizio,  _ si disse. 

“Chi?”, chiese, più per scrupolo che per una reale necessità, anche se conosceva già la risposta.

Ettore gli sferrò una gomitata, invitandolo a guardare dove stava guardando lui.

“Spilungone, riccio...te se sta a magnà co l’occhi, too dico.”

Fabrizio scosse la testa, seccato.

“Smettila, oh”, tagliò corto, “nun fai ride. E porta ‘e bire ar tavolo ventisei, per favore, che se saranno già scazzati d’aspettà”, concluse, lapidario, mettendo in mano ad Ettore un vassoio che pesava quanto una vacca di razza Chianina dopo essersi divorata un pascolo intero. Lui ridacchiò e non se ne andò prima di avergli lanciato un “sta a venì ar bancone, sicuro che n’te voi inciprià ‘r naso?” che gli fece andare di colpo le guance a fuoco e la saliva di traverso.

“Ma stai a scherzà?!”, gli gridò dietro, ma Ettore se n’era già andato. Al suo posto, invece, avanzava tra i tavoli la figura dello sconosciuto dalle belle labbra, che con una mano si tormentava i bei riccioli scuri.

Fabrizio, a quel punto, iniziò a contemplare seriamente l’idea di nascondersi in cucina fino ad orario di chiusura ma poi il cameriere part-time - Fabrizio non riusciva a ricordarsi se si chiamasse Federico o Francesco e falliva ogni singola volta che tentava di azzeccarlo - lo raggiunse con una comanda, così il suo proposito di infilare la testa sotto la sabbia sfumò miseramente. Esaminò, allora, le opzioni possibili, e concluse a malincuore che non ce ne fossero poi molte: fare un buco nel pavimento con un cucchiaino non era una possibilità papabile, il Mantello dell’Invisibilità di Harry Potter l’aveva dimenticato nell’armadio e i superpoteri pure. Sperò, allora, che Belle Labbra volesse soltanto chiedergli dove fosse il bagno e meditò di fare un voto alla Madonna perché intercedesse per un miracolo.

_ Mi metto a praticare la castità. Smetto di fumare. Digiuno. Divento vegano. Basta cacio e pepe. Comincio ad andare a messa tutte le domeniche. Mi chiudo in convento. Fondo un eremo sugli Appennini. _

Inutile dire che le sue farlocche promesse non furono accolte nemmeno dal più oscuro dei santi, tuttavia Fabrizio ci sperò fino all’ultimo, persino quando avvertì i suoi occhi d’inchiostro perforargli la schiena e lo sentì schiarirsi la gola per azzardare un timido “ciao” quasi tossicchiato.

Tentò allora di sottrarsi a quello sguardo che gli metteva i brividi - non che i suoi occhi fossero spaventosi, ovviamente no, ma Fabrizio si sentiva quasi inquisito, scandagliato da quelle iridi che gli ricordavano il fondo di un pozzo, o una galassia lontana, perché lo osservavano per comprenderlo, per analizzarlo, per conoscerlo, e quel sentirsi sotto esame lo spaventava a morte - nascondendosi dietro lo spillatore, ma immediatamente la sua coscienza intervenne per prenderlo a male parole, e non riuscì a far altro che arrossire della propria codardia.

_ Ma che cazzo stai a fà, Fabrizio? C’hai quarant’anni, mica dodici! Nun te sembra ‘r caso de piantalla cor nascondino? E poi nun che se adesso uno te guarda te devi pefforza immaginà dentro a ‘n motel, sii realista, a testa de cazzo. Ma chi te vole, che sei più tarmato de n’asse de legno abbandonato a marcì ar sole? _

Il discorso del suo cervello gli sembrò abbastanza convincente da tirarlo fuori dal suo nascondiglio improvvisato, con un sorriso servizievole sul volto e una mezza pinta ancora da riempire in mano, così, per dare l’impressione di non essere intento a rigirarsi i pollici mentre si nascondeva dai fantasmi di un passato che, per quanto si fosse sforzato per rimuoverlo dalla sua mente e dalla sua faccia, non sarebbe passato mai.

_ Daje, Fabrizio. C’hai la situazione sotto controllo, te dovrà solo chiede do sta er cesso, te rispondi “vai a destra, poi sempre dritto finché non trovi una porta, imbocchi quella e poi a sinistra” e vedrai che andrà tutto bene. _

“Ciao, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”, cinguettò, fintamente querulo, afferrando al volo uno straccio e cominciando ad asciugare meticolosamente la mezza pinta già asciutta.

_ Dimme che c’hai bisogno de sapé do sta er cesso, per favore. Dimme che c’hai solo bisogno de sapé do sta er cesso. _

Belle Labbra sorrise. Aveva un sorriso largo e genuino, come quello di un ragazzino, che gli illuminava il volto e gli faceva brillare gli occhi.

Fabrizio sentì le gambe molli come gelatina e deglutì a vuoto, respirando dal naso per cercare di darsi un contegno.

_ Er cesso. Chiedime do sta ed cesso.Te prego. _

“Ciao di nuovo”, disse Belle Labbra, sporgendosi sul bancone. “Volevo farti i complimenti per prima, insomma, quando hai cantato. Hai una voce che mi lascia senza parole e, credimi, io raramente mi trovo a corto di cose da dire”, ridacchiò, scostandosi una massa di riccioli indomiti dal viso.

“Grazie…”, balbettò Fabrizio, stringendo il bicchiere tra le dita con una forza tale che avrebbe potuto frantumarlo lì, seduta stante, senza alcuno sforzo in più del necessario.

_ Non era capace di reagire ai complimenti, non lo era mai stato, ma quella sera gli sarebbe venuto - se fosse stato possibile - anche peggio del solito. _

  
  
  
  
  


Ermal piegò la testa di lato come una specie di cucciolo smarrito, senza smettere un secondo di sorridere, o di guardarlo. Pensò di somigliare ad una bambola assassina, con quell’espressione stampata sulla faccia, ma si rassegnò immediatamente al fatto che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal barman, che stava nervosamente ripulendo lo stesso punto del bicchiere da troppo tempo perché Ermal non se ne accorgesse.

“Che cosa ci fa un musicista dietro al bancone di un pub, se posso?”, gli chiese, cercando di protrarre il più possibile quella conversazione altrimenti destinata a morire sul nascere, che se si fosse interrotta proprio in quel momento gli avrebbe lasciato addosso uno sconvolgente senso di vuoto che, in tutta franchezza, non aveva proprio voglia di provare in quel momento, non di nuovo, non quando tutte le brutture se le era lasciate alle spalle, sul lungomare di Bari insieme alla frittura di paranza e al cicaleccio dei turisti chiassosi. Solo dopo essersela lasciata sfuggire dalle labbra si accorse che la sua domanda era oltremodo irriverente, e sperò che quel barman bello come un David tormentato non se la prendesse troppo.

Sembrò non prendersela, infatti, sebbene la sua espressione avesse perso di colpo buona parte della giovialità indossata fino a poco prima. Tra i denti gli rispose “perché, ci sono dei musicisti che non finiscono a lavorare dietro ad un bancone?” ed Ermal cercò di stemperare la tensione con un sorriso imbarazzato.

“In effetti sono tempi del cazzo, per noi musicisti. Beh, non importa, perdonami per essere stato così diretto. Mi chiamo Ermal”, decise di dirgli, allungando coraggiosamente la mano verso la sua. Il barman la strinse appena e in un sussurro gli rivelò il suo nome: Fabrizio. 

Fabrizio, Fabrizio, Fabrizio era un bel nome, che sembrava essergli stato cucito addosso con maestria da una sarta esperta. Fabrizio era il nome perfetto da associare a quel viso nel quale Ermal riusciva a vedere la bellezza ultima di cui parlavano i poeti.

A quel pensiero, sentì il cuore fargli una capriola nel petto e la testa alleggerirsi di colpo, come se un folletto dispettoso gliel'avesse gonfiata con l’elio e il gas gli avesse permesso di fluttuare nell’aria, ondeggiando senza peso come un palloncino scappato dalle manine scivolose di un bimbo distratto.

Aprì la bocca per parlare ma si accorse, con suo sommo disappunto, di aver fluttuato per troppo tempo e che Fabrizio si era allontanato, armeggiando con il registratore di cassa per battere lo scontrino ad una comitiva di ragazzi alticci che rideva e spargeva monete sul bancone come fossero caramelle. Si rese conto, allora, che si sarebbe risolto anche a parlare del tempo, del clima, dell’umido che ti frega, dell’aria condizionata che fa venire la raucedine, soltanto per allungare quella conversazione, per trasformare i monosillabi di quell’uomo tanto bello quanto reticente e schivo in frasi vere, lunghe, magari banali ma pur sempre frasi e non collezioni minuscole di lettere strappate dalla sua bocca con tenaglie roventi.

Quando Fabrizio infine ritornò nei pressi dello spillatore, Ermal raccolse il coraggio a quattro mani e lo chiamò sventolando appena le dita nell’aria un po’ viziata, carica di ogni sorta di profumo e di rumore. Fabrizio sembrò arrossire, ma Ermal non riuscì a dirlo con certezza: fuori si era fatto buio e i nastri giallastri della luce dei lampioni si mescolavano ai coni di luce soffusa che venivano dai faretti che illuminavano l’ambiente, conferendogli quell’aria dimessa da pub irlandese in un giorno feriale che rendeva più tenui persino i colori più accesi. Quando il live sul palchetto improvvisato era finito, una mano invisibile aveva acceso la radio, e in sottofondo cantavano i Guns’n’Roses.

“Potrei avere una birra, per favore?”

Fabrizio annuì.

“Spina o bottiglia? In bottiglia ne abbiamo alcune artigianali, sei un tipo da birre artigianali?”

Ermal fece spallucce.

_ Non era nemmeno un tipo da birra, visto che avrebbe dovuto praticare vita natural durante un’ascetica forma di astensione dall’alcool, ma che gli importava? Per godere della bellezza di Fabrizio ancora un po’ avrebbe volentieri svuotato i fusti con una cannuccia. _

_ Una birra sola, una birra sola non può farmi niente,  _ si disse.

“Io...uhm...sono...di bocca buona, diciamo. Consigliami qualcosa.”

Fabrizio lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata alla cassa.

“Io non ho...insomma, sai, sto lavorando…”, biascicò, ma Ermal non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridergli, incoraggiante.

“C’è il tuo collega in cassa. E poi non ti ruberò molto tempo, te lo prometto.”

Fabrizio sembrò pensarci su per un momento, prima di sospirare e chiedergli che cosa preferisse. Ermal si limitò a dire che di birre ne sapeva tanto quanto ne sapesse di storia della miniatura fiamminga e, miracolosamente, riuscì a strappare al suo splendido interlocutore un sorriso divertito.

“Ma no, dico, preferisci un gusto più pieno? Più delicato? Più acidulo? Amaro, speziato, dolce? Dovresti darmi degli indizi, o berrai la birra peggiore della tua vita e darai la colpa a me.”

_ Ti prego, continua a parlare _ , pensò.  _ Voglio solo che parli, e potrei anche bere birra al gusto di crocchette per gatti se tu continuassi a parlare. _

“Non saprei...ho bevuto la Heineken, qualche volta, e mi ha fatto schifo...qualcosa che non somigli alla Heineken?”

“Nessuna birra somiglia alla Heineken, qui dentro, credimi. Senti, facciamo che ti propongo questa”, disse, chinandosi per recuperare dalla celletta frigo una bella bottiglia bombata, rivestita di carta sottile bianca, con un motivetto un po’ bambinesco di cuoricini rosa scuro. La stappò e la versò in un bicchiere largo, stando attento a non far formare troppa schiuma sulla superficie, poi gliela porse con un sottobicchiere di cartone, sul quale era stampata la bandiera bavarese. “Ha un sapore dolce, note di miele, l’amaro persiste solo come retrogusto. È una birra abbastanza facile, ma se ti dovesse fare schifo te la offro io, d’accordo?”

Ermal annuì, prendendone un primo, cauto sorso. Fabrizio aveva ragione, la birra che gli aveva servito era tutto fuorché amara. Era fresca, dolciastra, scendeva così bene giù per l’esofago da sembrare poco più che una bibita.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo per ringraziarlo, però, Ermal si accorse che Fabrizio era sparito, per l’ennesima volta, sfuggente come un gatto.

Lo cercò con lo sguardo tra i tavoli e dietro al bancone, ma di lui non restava che la sottile traccia del suo profumo, qualcosa che Ermal aveva odorato un sacco di tempo prima in una boutique ma che non avrebbe saputo identificare con certezza. _ Hermès, forse? Dolce e Gabbana? O un oscuro profumo senza nome che lo stava traendo in inganno? Dopotutto, Fabrizio non aveva la faccia da estimatore di profumi costosi. _

Si chiese, con una punta di gelosia immotivata, se quel profumo non fosse stato il regalo di una donna. Magari una moglie o una fidanzata che lo stava aspettando a casa, una bella casa con la cucina Scavolini e il tavolo a penisola, o magari una casa rustica con i tappeti appesi alle pareti e le tende al posto delle porte, o ancora un appartamento disordinato dove far l’amore sul divano e suonare la chitarra sulla terrazza, al tramonto, osservando i tetti bagnati dalla luce del sole.

Tutto quello speculare gli mise addosso una tristezza viscerale, che lo spinse a cercare conforto nel bicchiere fino a specchiarsi sul suo fondo un po’ convesso, che gli rimandava l’immagine di una faccia stanca, un po’ abbrustolita, in mezzo alla schiuma della birra.

_ Chi era Fabrizio, e perché si era lasciato attrarre da lui come una zanzara si lascia attrarre da quelle lucette blu fatte per incantare gli insetti per poi stecchirli senza pietà? _

Attese per un tempo che gli parve infinito che Fabrizio tornasse, che il suo sorriso dai denti candidi e regolari spazzasse via le sue elucubrazioni cupe e illogiche, ma attese invano. Alla fine si risolse di pagare al giovane cameriere che gli aveva servito il panino e a nascondere lo sguardo da amante ferito dei romanzi vittoriani dietro ad una maschera di cortese gentilezza, per poi incamminarsi verso casa con il morale sotto ai tacchi.

_ Ermal, razza di imbecille, a che cosa stavi pensando? È un tipo come tanti, ci scriverai sopra una canzone e non lo vedrai mai più,  _ si disse, mentre appoggiato ad una panchina storta e zoppa si rollava una delle sue sigarette d’emergenza senza chiedersi nemmeno se più tardi se ne sarebbe pentito.

  
  
  
  


“Ma che ce stava a provà?”

Fabrizio appallottolò stretto stretto uno straccio, trasformandolo in un proiettile di stoffa ruvida, sporca di ogni genere di zozzeria, e lo lanciò in faccia ad Ettore, grugnendo.

“Ma la voi piantà?”

“Ma perché, scusa, nun sei contento? Me pareva ‘n bel ragazzo, e poi c’aveva anche la chitarra…”

_ Sì, Ettore, è ‘n bel ragazzo e sona pure, ma io so stronzo. ‘O sai che so stronzo, te prego, smettila _ , pensò, mettendo più vigore del necessario nello smacchiare un punto del bancone incrostato di chissà cosa. 

“No, nun so contento, Ettore. M’hai sfaciolato co ‘sta storia, me lasci pulì in pace? Alzi la radio e nun ne parliamo più?”

L’amico aggrottò le sopracciglia, seriamente tentato di fare un paio di telefonate e farlo ricoverare in regime di TSO. La rottura con la storica ex doveva averlo provato più del previsto, pensò, mentre con la mano libera prendeva il telecomando dell’impianto stereo e alzava un po’ la musica, muovendo la testa a tempo con un singolo dei Radiohead.

“Sì, però scusa, nun te pare d’esse stato un po’ drastico a rintanatte in cucina?”

Fabrizio sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

“Era insistente. Voleva parlà. E poi è carino davero, se fossi stato a guardallo un minuto deppiù me sarei fatto fregà…”

Ettore stava iniziando a non capire i suoi vaneggiamenti e si chiese se, effettivamente, l’ipotesi di un eventuale TSO non fosse contemplabile, se davvero Fabrizio non avesse bisogno di una lunga degenza nel reparto di psichiatria o solo di una vacanza che gli consentisse di staccare la spina e riprendersi, magari al mare, a Fabrizio piaceva il mare e nelle lunghe estati passate insieme in Calabria gliene aveva dato la prova, passando più tempo sulla spiaggia che tra le fresche mura di casa, protette dall’edera rampicante e dai rami degli alberi secolari del giardino.

“Te c’hai bisogno de ‘na vacanza”, disse, accorgendosi troppo tardi di aver pensato ad alta voce. Fabrizio fece spallucce.

“Fose c’ho bisogno de sbronzamme. O de dormì. Cazzo ne so. Nun so manco io de cosa c’ho bisogno, Ettore”, concluse, affranto.

Ettore lo rincuorò con un lunga e affettuosa pacca sulla spalla.

“Magari c’hai bisogno de uscì. Magari proprio cor tizio che te stava a fa l’occhi dorci...a proposito, t’ha detto armeno come se chiama?”

Fu necessario a Fabrizio qualche secondo per richiamare alla memoria quel suo nome strambo, dal suono esotico, che ben si sposava con il poco di lui che si era concesso di guardare.

_ Gli occhi, per esempio. Perfette perle nere nelle quali era impossibile distinguere l’iride dalla pupilla, profonde pozze d’olio o d’inchiostro che sorridevano quando lui sorrideva. _

_ Su quegli occhi nemmeno le vistose occhiaie che sfoggiava riuscivano a risultare fuori posto, conferivano anzi all’insieme un’aria vissuta, di segreti nascosti e notti passate a non dormire. _

“M’ha detto che se chiama Ermal”, disse, infine, abbandonando lo straccio sul bancone ormai lucido come una pista da ballo e prendendo la sigaretta che Ettore gli offriva.

“Che nome strano”, fu il suo pensieroso commento, mentre cercava di arrabattarsi per capire da dove un nome simile provenisse. “Boh, sarà uno de quei nomi strani che vanno di moda adesso, tipo Chantal o Liam…”

Fabrizio scosse la testa.

_ Ermal, Ermal, Ermal, che strano nome era Ermal _ , pensò. Poi, inaspettatamente, si ritrovò a chiedersi se l’avrebbe più visto.

Dopotutto, Roma era una metropoli gigantesca…

  
  
  
  


Mentre Fabrizio ritornava a casa con la sua auto di seconda mano, malandata, con i finestrini abbassati a lasciare entrare l’aria ancora rovente della fine di agosto, Ermal si svegliava di soprassalto nel suo letto, sudato fradicio, con le lenzuola malamente attorcigliate attorno alle caviglie e una vistosa erezione negli slip scuri.

Per un po’ rimase immobile nel letto sfatto, ascoltando il lontano rumore del condizionatore che entrava dalla finestra spalancata e il latrare cadenzato di un cane di grossa taglia in fondo alla strada, stropicciandosi i riccioli sudati con le mani.

Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota.  _ Da quanto non gli capitava di svegliarsi con l’urgenza di farsi una sega? _

Dietro le palpebre socchiuse vide il volto di Fabrizio, il volto della bellezza, con quei suoi modi nervosi e un po’ sprezzanti ma così danntamente, spaventosamente attraenti, e una fitta di dolore sordo gli attraversò l’inguine, convincendo a mettersi in piedi e marciare verso il bagno in punta di piedi, un’abitudine che non si era mai scrollato di dosso sebbene vivesse da solo già da un po’.

Aprì immediatamente il getto d’acqua nella doccia e, senza aspettare che la temperatura lo aggradasse, si liberò degli slip troppo stretti e si infilò nel vecchio box, rabbrividendo al contatto con l’acqua ancora troppo fredda.

La prima volta che si era fatto una sega, Ermal aveva creduto di morire. Si era ritrovato senza fiato e senza forze, con il cuore che sembrava volergli esplodere nelle tempie, in ogni singola arteria e persino nelle ossa, ma in quel preciso istante aveva convenuto con sé stesso che se fosse morto mentre era impegnato in attività così piacevoli sarebbe morto felice.

Molto più che felice.

Quel ricordo ormai così vecchio e sbiadito gli strappò una risata che risuonò tra le vecchie pareti come un gemito strozzato, a malapena trattenuto sulla punta della lingua.

_ Fabrizio, Fabrizio, Fabrizio, Fabrizio,  _ cantilenava tra i denti, a voce così bassa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sentirlo, mentre con gesti repentini ed efficienti soddisfava quelle voglie improvvise e inaspettate con la schiena inarcata contro le mattonelle umide, mentre l’acqua ormai tiepida che gli scorreva sul viso lavava via il sudore, l’estate e il sale, lasciandogli sulla pelle l’odore rugginoso dei tubi e del calcare.

Non gli ci volle molto per mettere fine a quella pena notturna e, quando finalmente si liberò, si lasciò scivolare contro al muro, mentre l’acqua ferrosa cancellava ogni traccia di quella pietosa sega frettolosa, da ragazzino in piena tempesta ormonale.

Pensò di nuovo a Fabrizio, a quel viso che nella sua immaginazione aveva i contorni sfumati di un sogno, e abbandonò la testa all’indietro, cercando di dare una direzione al suo erratico boccheggiare e trasformarlo in un vero, reale respirare, un’azione che davvero portasse ossigeno ai suoi polmoni, un’azione che calmasse il battito frenetico del suo cuore e gli permettesse di alzarsi senza rischiare di perdere l’equilibrio e finire così, cadavere nudo in un cesso anni ‘60.

Poteva immaginare uno scenario più perversamente orribile e antiestetico?

No, certo che no.

L’acqua continuava, imperterrita, a scorrere, finendo consumata nelle fognature. La chiuse a tentoni.

Quando credette di essersi ripreso quel tanto che bastava per non sfracellarsi il cranio sul piatto della doccia, Ermal finalmente si rimise in piedi, si asciugò alla meglio con un asciugamano troppo piccolo per assolvere adeguatamente alle proprie funzioni, e si accorse di desiderare ardentemente una sigaretta.

_ Per quella notte, già lo sapeva, non avrebbe dormito oltre. _


	3. Io non so te, ma inganno sempre la nostalgia

Io non so te, ma inganno sempre la nostalgia

  
  
  
  


Nella luce abbacinante del pomeriggio, la via sembrava ancor più caotica e stretta e disordinata di quanto non gli fosse sembrata qualche giorno prima, nell’aria dalle tinte sgargianti e calde del tramonto, quando aveva sbagliato fermata e si era per la prima volta ritrovato lì, affamato e con cucita addosso la piacevole mollezza dell’ozio estivo.

Di certo, comunque, non aveva programmato di ritornarci.

_ E nemmeno aveva programmato di consumarsi i tendini al pensiero di un barman ritroso, con le lentiggini e la voce di un angelo caduto, ma si era detto “c’est la vie, baby!” e aveva lasciato che le cose andassero come dovevano andare. _

Inizialmente aveva dato la colpa alle congiunzioni astrali quando i suoi piedi, dopo un giretto esplorativo del centro storico, l’avevano portato lì, poi si era messo a cercare la risposta nella Divina Provvidenza ed era rimasto seduto alla fermata del bus per un tempo che gli era parso infinito, osservando tutto e niente dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole.

Poi, siccome è buona creanza che l’assassino faccia sempre ritorno sul luogo del delitto, aveva percorso a memoria il marciapiedi disseminato di biciclette parcheggiate malamente e gomme sputate con noncuranza sull’asfalto e si era ritrovato ad osservare con una sorta di puerile disappunto la vetrina del pub, che si apriva su sedie desolate e tavoli vuoti.

Vedere il bancone deserto gli aveva procurato una sorta di penoso vuoto d’aria nello stomaco, come se improvvisamente si fosse ritrovato legato al sedile di un aereo nel pieno di una turbolenza, e solo in quel momento si era reso conto che stava  _ davvero  _ cercando Fabrizio, che era andato lì  _ con il solo scopo di vederlo un’altra volta _ , e quella consapevolezza l’aveva travolto con la foga di un tir in corsa, schiacciandolo e triturandolo come una di quelle gomme sputate e calpestate da migliaia di piedi che punteggiavano l’asfalto scuro.

Si era dato dell’idiota, dello stupido, del ragazzino più e più volte, arrivando a contemplare l’idea di prendere a testate la vetrina - che recava il poster di un festival a tema country in qualche sperduta parte del Lazio, che si sarebbe tenuto di lì a qualche giorno - fino a cavarsi dal cranio quello sperduto branco di neuroni funzionanti che ancora pascolassero nelle praterie del suo cervello e istruirli a dovere sulle cose da fare o non fare una volta raggiunta l’età adulta, ma poi aveva desistito, optando invece per una più discreta auto-strigliata.

_ Ermal, ma cosa cazzo credevi di fare? _ , si era detto, ma non si era stupito quando l’unica risposta che era riuscito a darsi era stata un mesto e confusissimo  _ “boh” _ mormorato tra i denti. Borbottandosi addosso come un vecchio bacucco ormai rincitrullito dall’età, si era diretto verso una gelateria dalle tende parasole scolorite, cercando di mettere un punto a quell’assurda storia nella quale si era gettato per motivi che ignoti gli erano, e ignoti gli sarebbero rimasti.

_ Perché lui? _

Se l’era chiesto mentre, con cura maniacale, cercava di scegliere due gusti per una coppetta piccola.

_ Metteva sempre un’attenzione morbosa nel selezionare con quali cibi infrangere la sua dieta: da quando era arrivato a Roma non faceva altro, ma a lui il piccante retrogusto del proibito era sempre andato fin troppo a genio. _

Alla fine aveva optato per una classica combinazione di menta e cioccolato, poi si era seduto in uno dei roventi tavolini d’alluminio pigiati a ridosso della vetrina e aveva meditato su quella domanda come un novello Buddha in cerca dell’illuminazione.

_ Perché Fabrizio, dunque?  _

Portandosi alla bocca cliniche cucchiaiate che nelle sue intenzioni avrebbero dovuto contenere più o meno l’esatta quantità di cioccolato e di menta, si era risolto a lasciare quella domanda senza una risposta, visto che aveva tutta l’intenzione di finire il gelato prima che diventasse poltiglia lattiginosa, buttare coppetta e palettina nel più vicino cestino e non pensare mai più a Fabrizio.

_ O magari pensarci solo qualche volta, quando stava sotto la doccia, oppure scazzato sul divano, oppure quando era troppo frustrato dalle canzoni che aveva in testa e non riusciva a trasformare decentemente in qualcosa di orecchiabile o, quantomeno, scrivibile. _

_ Pensare a lui il giusto. _

_ Limitarsi a vederlo come il bel sogno lontano che era, un’idea che mai s’era mossa dall’iperuranio e se ne restava lì, appesa, irrealizzata, ma comunque dolce abbastanza da sentirne il sapore sulla lingua. _

Tutti i suoi buoni propositi, però, se n’erano andati bellamente alle ortiche quando l’aveva visto incamminarsi su per la via, con lo zaino in spalla come un liceale e un paio di orrende flip-flops ai piedi, i capelli nerissimi schiacciati sotto ad un cappello di paglia di discutibilissima fattura.

Ad Ermal non era mai, mai capitato di abbandonare a metà un cibo proibito, conquistato spegnendo a viva forza le proteste della parte di sé che ancora aveva cara la pelle. Quel pomeriggio, però, senza nemmeno pensarci, aveva fatto un’eccezione, e quel che restava della sua coppetta After Eight era rimasto a sciogliersi mestamente al sole, abbandonato al misero destino del gelato lasciato a metà in una giornata in cui persino l’acqua delle fontanelle sembrava bollire. 

  
  
  
  


“T’ho detto che ce lo porto alla partita, ‘nte preoccupà…”

La voce dall’altro capo del telefono - una voce che Fabrizio avrebbe riconosciuto persino nel bel mezzo di un’oceanica folla intenta a gridare - rispose, lievemente piccata, che l’ultima volta non aveva esattamente tenuto fede alla parola data, e Fabrizio se ne risentì.

Era la verità, certamente, ma sentirsela sputare in faccia faceva un male che raramente Fabrizio credeva di aver provato nella vita. E di mali, lui, ne aveva patiti moltissimi.

“È successo ‘na vorta sola”, replicò, infilandosi rapido nello strettissimo spazio tra due auto parcheggiate per lasciar passare sul marciapiedi ingombro una ragazzetta con un bambino dentro ad un passeggino. Lei lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e un sorriso sentito, che sembrava voler dire  _ la gentilezza è merce rara da trovare in giro, oggigiorno,  _ ma anche quella sincera gratitudine non riuscì a migliorare il suo umore.

Una volta, una sola volta era mancato ad uno degli appuntamenti settimanali con Libero. Quell’unico, imperdonabile, madornale errore faceva di lui un padre di merda? Si passò una mano sul volto sudato e rimase in silenzio finché la voce della sua ex compagna non lo riportò alla realtà. Lei ripeté, stizzita, l’orario in cui avrebbe dovuto andare a prenderlo, assicurandosi a mezzo di una valanga di domande che Fabrizio avesse esattamente capito quello che doveva fare, e in che modalità avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Lui rispose  _ sissignora _ , in un timido tentativo di giocosa riconciliazione, ma lei non rise. “Tu non crescerai proprio mai, eh?”, gli disse solo, e Fabrizio non riuscì a fare altro che ignorare quella fastidiosa domanda retorica e salutarla, mordendosi la lingua per non chiamarla  _ amore _ . Gli era già capitato di sbagliarsi da quando si erano lasciati, gli era capitato di avvicinare il viso al suo per cercare un bacio in punta di labbra - il bacio che si davano sempre quando si salutavano - mentre lasciava i bambini sulla porta di quella che una volta era stata anche casa sua, gli era capitato di cercare la sua figura rannicchiata nel margine del letto la notte - lei dormiva sempre così, come se rischiare ogni notte di cadere dal letto la facesse sentire più viva, come se davvero le piacesse assaporare quel bizzarro gusto del pericolo dato dal fatto di dormire in mezza striscia di spazio, girata sul fianco, con un braccio fuori dalle coperte e uno ripiegato sotto al cuscino - e ogni volta, ogni volta che aveva  _ sbagliato,  _ si era sentito morire.

_ Ogni volta che lei lo chiamava, in realtà, lui si sentiva morire. _

Se gli avessero chiesto se era ancora innamorato di lei, comunque, avrebbe risposto a colpo sicuro con un secco “no”: non l’amava, no, non più, ma perderla era stato come perdere una gamba, come scivolare in una voragine senza fondo, come essere risucchiato dentro ad un buco nero.

_ Ancora, se gli capitava di pensare a lei nelle lunghe giornate in cui era solo, non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi come una casa abbandonata alla quale è stato abbattuto un muro portante e che a stento si regge in piedi su sottili pareti di stecchini e cartongesso. _

Cercò di scacciare quel pensiero gettandosi a capofitto nel lavoro: la sera prima, lui ed Ettore avevano ospitato una festa al pub, ma ne erano usciti talmente provati da non riuscire a sistemare, perciò Fabrizio si era offerto di fare da solo le pulizie nel pomeriggio, sperando che il minuzioso compito di rassettare come una massaia volenterosa lo tenesse abbastanza occupato da zittire quella sua testaccia dai pensieri troppo invadenti, troppo assordanti, troppo totalizzanti. Quando raggiunse il pub, sfilò la chiave dalla tasca dei pantaloni corti e si intrufolò in uno spiraglio della porta per non far sfuggire all’esterno l’aria fresca che era rimasta dalla sera prima.

Azionò immediatamente le pale tanto per essere sicuro che non sarebbe morto per un improvviso colpo di calore, poi accese lo stereo, nel quale era già infilato un disco dei Joy Division: senza la musica a fargli compagnia non sarebbe riuscito a sollevare nemmeno la scopa, considerando quanta ansia gli causasse il silenzio in situazioni del genere.

Riuscì, comunque, a sistemare tutto in un tempo che giudicò quasi record così, per perdere un altro po’ di tempo prima dell’arrivo di Ettore, accomodò due grossi sacchi della spazzatura  e se li caricò in spalla per andare a buttarli nei cassonetti che da un paio di giorni non venivano svuotati.

Perso in pensieri che dopo qualche secondo scivolavano via, pensieri inutili che avrebbe scordato subito dopo averli formulati, non si accorse che qualcuno lo stava seguendo e, quando sentì un “ciao!” allegro tubato alle sue spalle trasalì, lasciando cadere uno dei due sacchi, il cui contenuto si rovesciò malamente sull’asfalto sfondato del marciapiedi.

_ Ermal. _

Nei giorni che erano seguiti al loro primo incontro, Fabrizio si era ritrovato a pensare a lui una volta di più di quanto non avrebbe voluto e trovarselo, metaforicamente, davanti in un afoso pomeriggio che coronava una splendida giornata del cazzo di certo non gli fu d’aiuto nel limitare il galoppare incessante della sua fantasia. Soprattutto non in relazione al fatto che Ettore non faceva altro che tartassarlo sull’argomento - un comportamento che Fabrizio apprezzava quanto avrebbe potuto apprezzare un’ispezione fiscale a sorpresa - mentre lui si ritrovava a corto di improperi da lanciare contro Ettore e contro la vita, la sua maledetta vita del cazzo che mai, mai, mai era andata nella direzione che lui aveva deciso di seguire.

_ Tutte a me. Capitano tutte a me _ , pensò, mentre con un sospiro ormai rassegnato osservava la marea di tovaglioli, piattini e cannucce sparse ai suoi piedi come lo strascico di un vestito pacchiano.

“Ciao”, si risolse a balbettare, voltandosi appena. Quando i suoi occhi si scontrarono con quelli di Ermal, si accorse di avere il viso in fiamme, e non per un colpo di calore.

_ Non ricordava l’ultima volta che era arrossito alla presenza di qualcuno. _

Ermal ridacchiò, e quella sua schiera di denti candidi e regolari come un filo di perle esposto dentro una gioielleria del centro abbagliò Fabrizio come i fari di un’auto nella notte. Così si sentiva, esattamente così: come un leprotto ingenuo, stolto, che per guardare quei bei fari gialli e azzurrini si era avvicinato troppo alla carreggiata e stava per farsi mettere sotto da impietosi pneumatici Michelin.

Non era una bella sensazione, ma di certo quello non era il problema principale. Il problema principale era che, per lui,  _ non era nemmeno una sensazione così brutta,  _ ed era lì che stava il terribile inghippo.

Fabrizio ebbe la netta sensazione che entro la fine della giornata gli sarebbe venuto un tremendo mal di testa, con tutto quello spasmodico rimuginare a vanvera.

“Non credevo di essere così brutto da mettere paura”, disse infine Ermal, portandosi una mano alla fronte accaldata e scompigliandosi i riccioli.

Fabrizio, che era sicuro di non poter arrossire più di così, sentì di aver assunto la stessa tonalità di rosso di un peperoncino Carolina Reaper ben maturo e si sbrigò ad esclamare un “no, certo che no!” con così tanta enfasi da non riuscire più a nascondere quello strano miscuglio di disagio e farfalle nello stomaco che lo attanagliava.

_ La farafalle nello stomaco...l’ultima volta che le aveva sentite aveva quindici anni di meno e in corpo più alcool e MDMA che sangue. _

Cercò di riportare alla memoria un ricordo correlato a quella sensazione ma non ci riuscì così, frustrato, si chinò per sistemare il pasticcio che aveva combinato spargendo spazzatura qua e là, viandante nel magico mondo della plastica colorata, e per poco non ruzzolò a terra a sua volta quando si ritrovò il viso di Ermal a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Posso aiutarti?”, gli stava chiedendo, con quella bocca che sembrava scolpita nel marmo da un abile scalpellino barocco, che cercava di dare alla pietra la forma di un cherubino, o di un mellifluo Lucifero così bello che nessuno avrebbe mai creduto fosse il diavolo in persona.

Nella sua testa, Fabrizio declinò cavallerescamente l’offerta,  _ no grazie, faccio da me, non ti disturbare nemmeno, ma che scherzi, faccio io.  _ Nei fatti, invece, si limitò ad annuire come un automa in cortocircuito, boccheggiando, con stampata sul viso un’espressione così buffa che se si fosse visto allo specchio avrebbe provveduto a schiaffeggiarsi da solo per quell’eccesso di vulnerabile ingenuità.

Il sorriso di Ermal si allargò e rimase stabilmente dipinto sul suo viso di angelo luciferino per tutta la durata della penosa operazione di pulizia del marciapiedi, mentre Fabrizio si chiedeva che cosa avesse fatto di male, in generale, nella vita, per meritarsi un simile trattamento.

Certo, non che gli dispiacesse quella prossimità inaspettata, ma nella sua testa non facevano altro che risuonare migliaia di minuscoli campanelli d’allarme: si era convinto, con il tempo, che le relazioni amorose lui non sapeva gestirle. 

_ Te stai a fà ‘n sacco de pippe mentali, Fabbrì,  _ si disse, e la vocina nella sua testa suonò maledettamente simile a quella di Ettore.

Ettore, voce della ragione, che da giorni non la smetteva di punzecchiarlo in merito al suo comportamento da perfetto imbecille la sera che aveva conosciuto Ermal.

Preso da uno di quei feroci attimi di incoscienza che lo ghermivano a tradimento quando l’ansia aveva raggiunto livelli talmente insostenibili da venire espulsa in forma liquida dal suo corpo a mezzo sudore, Fabrizio parlò, e per la parte di sé più razionale e cosciente - quella che generalmente dormiva o si faceva i fatti propri in un angolo mentre lui brancolava attraverso la vita come un cieco abbandonato nel bel mezzo di un’autostrada e che probabilmente era stata in vacanza alle Maldive per tutti gli anni in cui aveva vissuto di rave, cibo raffazzonato e sporadico e alcolici di incerta provenienza - fu come assistere alla proiezione di un film di fantascienza.

Ostentando una sicurezza che non aveva e che, probabilmente, non avrebbe avuto mai, finì di ricacciare nel sacco gli ultimi piattini di plastica e sorrise.

“Che, me fai l’appostamenti?”, disse, e fu il turno di Ermal di arrossire.

“Io? No, ma scherzi? Passavo in zona. Abito qualche traversa più in là, sono un paio di fermate d’autobus, da quella parte”, disse, indicando con il dito qualcosa più in là del semaforo, al quale una fila di automobili era incolonnata in attesa del verde.

Fabrizio annuì. In realtà non sapeva perché se n’era uscito con quella domanda del cazzo, da machoman incallito, ma ad onor del vero nel suo cervello ottenebrato non passava che il rumore statico di un televisore rotto.

_ Rumore bianco. È questo quello che sentono le persone quando non pensano? È questo quello che sentono le persone che non hanno la tendenza a pensare troppo? _

“Io sto abbastanza fori”, si ritrovò a raccontare, mentre si caricava di nuovo il sacco in spalla e si accingeva ad attraversare la strada, sperando che Ermal lo seguisse. “La città me piace, ma avevo bisogno de rilassamme. Ma nun è che me rilassi granché manco fori, quindi sto iniziando a pensà che ‘r probblema nun è la città, ma so popo io”, concluse con una risata.

_ Fabbrì, ma che cazzo stai a dì? A testa de cazzo, mo penserà che sei un cretino, complimenti _ , grugnì la vocina nella sua testa, quella che somigliava tanto a quella di Ettore.

Si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto, incapace di voltarsi verso Ermal e dire - o fare - una cosa qualsiasi che potesse salvare quella conversazione che lui stesso aveva intavolato e affossato insieme, ma fortunatamente non ce ne fu bisogno, Ermal salvò quella patetica situazione da sé.

“Siamo sempre noi musicisti il problema”, disse, mentre con il piede azionava la leva del cassonetto e quel suo sorriso impertinente, che andava da orecchio ad orecchio, non accennava né a rabbuiarsi, né a sparire.

Fabrizio, a quel punto, gettò la logica nel cassonetto assieme ai sacchi neri ben allacciati e dette una scorsa veloce all’orario che segnava il display del suo telefonino, aggeggio infernale con la pellicola in vetro tutta crepa sui lati e qualche pixel bruciato qua e là.

C’era ancora tempo, un sacco di tempo.

“Te posso offrì ‘n caffè?”, gli chiese, di punto in bianco, e la reazione stupita e felice di Ermal lo spedì quasi in cima alle nuvole.

“Volentieri, grazie”, biascicò. 

Anche lui, non riuscì a fare a meno di notare Fabrizio, era arrossito.

  
  
  
  


_ “Volentieri, grazie.” _

Ermal non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di come avesse potuto uscirsene con una risposta così del cazzo, ma dovette infine ammettere a sé stesso che il solo fatto di essere riuscito ad articolare due parole, due, che rientrassero nell’insieme dei suoni comprensibili piuttosto che in quello dei muggiti senza senso fosse già di per sé un gran traguardo.

Seduto al bancone del pub deserto, con le casse dello stereo che immettevano nell’aria mossa dalle pale il lamento sofferto e ovattato di una canzone di cui non ricordava il titolo, Ermal considerò di nuovo il fatto di essere arrivato a Roma con largo anticipo una benedizione. Com’era una benedizione poter godere dello spettacolo della schiena di Fabrizio, con le spalle perfette che creavano un contraltare impeccabile alla squisita forma dei fianchi, appena intuibile sotto la canottiera nera e larga, appiccicata alla pelle nei punti in cui aveva sudato. Pensò alla bellezza eterea delle sculture classiche quando il suo sguardo scese, quasi per inerzia, verso la curva delle sue natiche, imbrigliate dentro un paio di pantaloncini mimetici dalle tasche sgualcite e i risvolti stropicciati, e lo lasciò vagare per un po’ tra le due tasche, incapace di spostare gli occhi da quella che considerava un’espressione più pura delle capacità artistiche di Madre Natura.

“Zucchero?”

Ermal si riscosse bruscamente dai propri pensieri, mentre il suo cuore perdeva per strada un battito o due, e si accorse soltanto in quel momento che non gli aveva chiesto di farglielo decaffeinato.

_ Niente caffeina. Ordini del dottore. _

“Sì, grazie.”

_ Fanculo gli ordini del dottore. _

Fabrizio gli porse una bustina di zucchero che aveva stampato sopra il viso fiero di Che Guevara ed Ermal dovette mordersi la lingua per non lanciarsi in un pedante discorso su quanto lo sfruttamento capitalistico della figura dell’idolo degli anticapitalisti gli provocasse accessi di idrofobia, sperando soltanto che l’uomo che gli stava di fronte non scambiasse la sua smorfia per una palese presa di posizione politica.

Grazie al cielo, Fabrizio era troppo impegnato a mescolare il suo espresso per notare la sua lotta interiore, ed Ermal si ritrovò a ringraziare anche i santi che non conosceva per quell’insperata grazia.

“Allora...anche tu suoni, quindi?”, gli chiese Fabrizio, con la tazzina a mezz’aria e il busto mollemente proteso sul bancone. Sembrava un ragazzino indolente, uno di quegli animali da comitiva che Ermal era solito vedere nelle piazzette e sul lungomare di Bari, ma aveva saggi occhi tristi e un cipiglio severo che mal si sposava con la sua attitudine da ragazzo della porta accanto incapace di scegliere con cura quali pantaloni abbinare con quale maglietta.

Si ritrovò a chiedersi quale storia si celasse, allora, dietro quegli occhi tristi, ma confidò che a suo tempo l’avrebbe saputa.

Dopotutto, l’aveva invitato a prendere un caffè, quel gesto non voleva forse dire qualcosa? Non aveva, forse, prevedibili conseguenze?

“Sì, chitarra e pianoforte. Infatti sono venuto qui a Roma per un corso di Alta Formazione, conservatorio, cose del genere...a tempo perso scrivo e canto canzoni, ma non credo che come cantautore sfonderò mai, non ho la faccia...tu, invece?”

Fabrizio ridacchiò, ed Ermal credette di vedere il sole per la prima volta quando lo vide sorridere così sinceramente, così di gusto.

“Non è una questione di faccia e, se anche lo fosse, tu avresti di sicuro la faccia per farlo. Io no, assolutamente no, mi imbarazzo troppo facilmente...e mi incazzo anche troppo facilmente”, asserì, grattandosi la nuca con un sorriso sulle belle labbra screpolate. “Comunque anch’io suono la chitarra. Quella bene...le tastiere, insomma, diciamo che con le tastiere ci provo, non ho mai preso lezioni. Ma scrivo un sacco e, fino a qualche anno fa, facevo il musicista proprio di professione…”

Ermal prese un titubante sorso del suo caffè, sperando che la caffeina non lo mandasse al pronto soccorso onde evitare dare spiegazioni piuttosto imbarazzanti al tizio con il quale - ora non poteva esimersi dall’ammetterlo a sé stesso - stava cercando di combinare un mezzo appuntamento, una mezza uscita, una mezza qualsiasi cosa, e confrontarsi così brutalmente con sé stesso in merito all’auto-sabotaggio critico e consapevole della sua dieta e, dunque, della sua vita. Ci avrebbe pensato più avanti, si disse, quando si accorse che il caffè non gli aveva ancora dato alla testa e che sì, effettivamente l’espresso aveva un sapore diverso dal decaffeinato, e che tutto sommato per uno come Fabrizio di espressi se ne sarebbe bevuti anche tre di fila senza porsi domande di sorta.

Non che quella mancanza di disciplina lo rendesse fiero di sé stesso, ma così stavano le cose, e non c’era granché che potesse farci in quel momento.

Così buttò giù il caffè diligentemente, esprimendo anche un giudizio positivo sul gusto, e poi si rilassò contro lo schienale scomodo del seggiolone da bancone, stando attento a non sbilanciarsi troppo per non finire sul pavimento con il cranio aperto e l’osso del collo da rimettere insieme come un puzzle da millecinquecento pezzi.

“E poi? Che cosa è successo?”

Fabrizio fece spallucce, comprensibilmente sulla difensiva. Buttò la sua tazzina nel lavabo alle sue spalle e aspettò che Ermal avesse finito il caffè per fare altrettanto con la sua.

“Le solite cose, sai, no? La vita, le bollette...con la musica nun ce magni, mi padre nun faceva che tartassamme co’ questo ritornello...a trent’anni ho capito che c’aveva raggione”, concluse, e un sorriso amaro gli sporcò il bel volto segnato dalla stanchezza, spruzzato di efelidi scure che ispiravano la più dolorosa forma di tenerezza.

Ermal provò l’istinto di confortarlo con una carezza ma, quando si accorse che la sua mano era scattata verso di lui come se avesse avuto volontà propria, riuscì per un soffio a trattenersi, maledicendosi sottovoce per quella sua esuberanza che troppo spesso l’aveva portato a fare il passo più lungo della gamba. 

“Potresti sempre insegnare…”, suggerì, facendosi scivolare discretamente la mano in tasca.

Fabrizio scosse la testa.

“E lascià l’amico mio da solo a gestì questo posto? Ormai c’ho rinunciato, credime...però grazie, apprezzo l’interessamento. Tu, invece? Con la musica ci mangi?”

Ermal fece spallucce, più concentrato a captare l’inflessione leggermente differente che la voce di Fabrizio assumeva quando passava dal dialetto romano all’italiano che a dargli una vera risposta, però alla fine riuscì a fargli un mezzo sorriso e annuire.

“Ci campo discretamente, sì. Certo, barcamenandomi tra un numero pressoché infinito di orchestre, gruppi, collaborazioni, cori, insegnamento e cose del genere, ma me la cavo. Mi spiace che per te non sia stato lo stesso, dico davvero”, concluse, con un’espressione contrita sul viso dall’aria perennemente stanca.

Fabrizio si passò i palmi delle mani sui pantaloncini, lisciandoseli più volte in un gesto nervoso.

“Fai bene tu, hai inseguito i tuoi sogni…”, mormorò, quasi tra sé. Ermal non riuscì a capire, però, se i suoi occhi fossero lucidi perché carichi di lacrime o per via della luce che trafiggeva le vetrate e disegnava rettangoli perfetti sul bancone pulito.

“È coraggioso chi insegue i propri sogni, in effetti, ma spesso è più coraggioso chi decide consapevolmente di rinunciarvi…”

L’uomo dietro al bancone si lasciò sfuggire un fischio di approvazione.

“Avoja. Se conti che suonare in giro non ti paga le bollette, né ti riempie il frigorifero, stai proprio a cavallo. Quando c’hai figli, poi…”

Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Figli? Hai dei figli, Fabrizio?”, gli chiese, cercando di sembrare il più disinvolto possibile nel porgli quella domanda. Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, al fatto che Fabrizio avesse potuto avere dei figli. Anzi, l’idea nemmeno gli era passata per l’anticamera del cervello, a dir la verità. Quella rivelazione, sebbene innocua e totalmente giustificata dalle circostanze, non mancò di colpirlo comunque come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

_ I padri, o in generale le figure paterne, lo incuriosivano e lo irretivano insieme. Suo padre non era stato per lui un modello da seguire o l’eroe della sua infanzia, e il concetto di paternità era per Ermal qualcosa di così lontano da sembrargli quasi estraneo, come qualcosa di cui conservava il vago e incorporeo fantasma di un ricordo ma che non aveva né profumo, né consistenza, né sapore. _

_ Ad essere precisi, lui suo padre non lo vedeva da così tanto tempo da averne quasi dimenticato le fattezze, e tanto gli bastava a ritenersi soddisfatto. _

“Sì, due. Un maschio e una femmina”, disse, con stampato sulle labbra un sorriso che tradiva un amore così profondo e viscerale da mettere quasi Ermal in soggezione.

Fabrizio allungò verso di lui il cellulare malandato, che sul display solcato da un reticolato di crepe mostrava la foto di due bambini appollaiati su quello stesso bancone. Il maschio aveva un sorriso furbo sul viso da birbante, mentre la femmina...beh, la femmina era la copia esatta di Fabrizio, sputata, come se il Creatore li avesse estratti dallo stesso stampino, solo che indossava una gonnellina color panna e ai piedi sandaletti Lelly Kelly con applicazioni di farfalle. 

“Ti somigliano”, disse Ermal, incapace di uscirsene con un commento che potesse suonare più intelligente, e Fabrizio annuì, rimettendosi in tasca quel relitto che chiamava cellulare dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata teneramente orgogliosa alla fotografia che teneva come sfondo. “Comunque dovresti cambiare cellulare, eh. Quello che hai sta cadendo a pezzi”, suggerì Ermal, in un maldestro tentativo di sviare il discorso verso argomenti che non gli trasformassero la lingua in un budino molliccio, inadatto all’articolazione di parole complesse e dense di significato.

_ Non che parlare di cellulari fosse la sua più alta aspirazione, certo, ma si sentiva meno in difficoltà a comparare modelli commerciali che a parlare di bambini e disagi legati alla paternità. _

“Dovrei cambiare anche il frigorifero e comprarmi una macchina decente, ma c’ho sempre paura de investì male quer poco che ho…”

“Beh, questo non va affatto bene”, disse Ermal, accettando il bicchiere di acqua che gli veniva offerto. “Denota un certo...uhm...come posso dirlo? Pessimismo di fondo, ecco. Una certa insicurezza.”

Fabrizio proruppe in una risata che, da sola, avrebbe potuto mettere fine a qualsiasi conflitto sulla Terra, risolvere l’emergenza relativa all’approvvigionamento delle risorse idriche nel Terzo Mondo e la fame nell’Africa subsahariana. Una risata roca, calda, che riverberò nelle ossa di Ermal e lo lasciò quasi stordito.

_ Quattro,  _ si ritrovò a pensare,  _ se me lo chiede lui di espressi ne bevo anche quattro. O cinque. O anche sei.  _

“Dillo, oh. Sono un cagasotto, lo puoi dì, mica m’offendo. È la verità.”  

Ermal scosse la testa, ma ridacchiò.

“Non volevo dire quello, non lo direi mai. Solo che mi sembra un modo un po’ pessimista di vivere la vita, quella di risparmiare per paura che qualcosa vada a puttane, o per farsi un viaggio alle Maldive per il settantesimo compleanno…”, disse, scrollando appena le spalle.

Lui non era un gran risparmiatore. In fin dei conti, non era sicuro di arrivare ai settant’anni - oppure era proprio sicuro di non arrivarci, dipendeva dalle giornate - e, visto il suo stato di salute non proprio roseo, aveva deciso di fare proprio il detto “non rimandare a domani quello che puoi fare oggi” e applicarlo anche all’ambito delle spese, da quelle meno dispendiose ai consistenti investimenti per attrezzatura e strumenti musicali. Non aveva mai contato quanti soldi avesse speso in chitarre e accessori ad esse correlate, né aveva intenzione di farlo: se avesse deciso di imbarcarsi in quella folle impresa, in un colpa solo gli sarebbero venuti i capelli bianchi e un infarto miocardico, ed entrambe le cose le avrebbe volentieri rimandate il più a lungo possibile in là nel tempo.

_ E allora smettila con la storia dei caffé,  _ lo redarguì una vocina nella sua testa,  _ e datti una regolata con le sigarette e il cibo. _

Ermal non era sicuro del perché, ma la vocina nella sua testa - quella fastidiosa, quella che gli ricordava che per vivere una vita lunga e al riparo dalle seccature avrebbe dovuto seguire un regime di vita consono alla prevenzione degli effetti della sua malattia - somigliava vagamente a quella del cardiologo che quando era ragazzino aveva pronunciato la sua diagnosi. Era un tizio alto, altissimo, o forse era lui che lo vedeva così perché da bambino non era certo un gran spilungone, con la voce di chi ha perennemente il naso tappato e un paio di occhiali che facevano a pugni con la delicatezza dei suoi lineamenti. Lo ricordava seduto dietro una scrivania essenziale, minimalista, in un reparto pediatrico dalle pareti bianche invase da disegni orribili che invece di rallegrarlo l’avevano disgustato, che parlava con sua madre mettendosi e togliendosi ritmicamente gli occhiali in una sorta di tic nervoso. Ricordava sua madre che aggrottava le sopracciglia, che si portava la mano alla bocca e che cercava di non mostrarsi  _ troppo  _ preoccupata,  _ troppo _ ansiosa,  _ troppo _ spaventata. Ricordava che si era grattato il petto per una settimana, dopo essere uscito dall’ospedale, perché gli elettrodi dell’elettrocardiogramma gli avevano lasciato orribili segni rossi sulla pelle, che pizzicavano oltremodo e l’avevano reso fin troppo somigliante ad una forma novella di Emmenthal, cosa che non l’aveva per nulla divertito, per quanto sembrasse divertire i suoi amici e il suo fratellino, che all’epoca aveva da poco imparato a parlare.

“Nun è per le Maldive, anzi, che pe’ prenne l’aereo me dovrebbero da’ ‘na martellata ‘n testa, è che io nun so proprio abbituato all’ottimismo…’na vorta nun ero così, magari ero anche più divertente, che ne so, ma ultimamente me viene sempre da pensà ar peggio, perché c’ho paura delle delusioni, in generale. So ‘na palla, dillo, dillo che te sei pentito d’avè preso ‘sto caffé”, ridacchiò.

Aveva un sorriso così bello che per qualche minuto Ermal restò imbambolato a fissarlo come un povero imbecille, riprendendosi solo quando Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

“Scusa, con rispetto parlando Fabrizio, ma che vita di merda!”, gli disse, e Fabrizio aprì le braccia come a sottolineare l’inevitabilità del suo modo di vedere le cose, con un sorrisetto quasi di scuse ad increspargli le labbra.

_ Scusa, Ermal, io sono fatto così,  _ sembrava dire, ed Ermal si ritrovò a chiedersi che genere di vita avesse avuto Fabrizio per vedere il futuro in maniera così terribilmente catastrofica.

“Non sono sempre così, eh, tooggiuro. Solo che è un periodo demmerda”, disse, sempre con quello sbilenco sorriso contrito sulle labbra, mentre si strofinava gli occhi con il palmo delle mani come un bambino. Solo in quel momento Ermal si rese conto di quanto effettivamente il volto di Fabrizio apparisse stanco e tirato. Quell’improvvisa consapevolezza gli provocò una stretta al petto...o forse fu il primo segno che la caffeina stava iniziando a fare la sua magia, non ne era sicuro. 

In ogni caso, si ripromise che avrebbe stemperato la tensione. O che almeno ci avrebbe provato, da inguaribile ottimista qual era.

“Motivo in più per darti allo shopping selvaggio, non credi? A me aiuta!”

Fabrizio sembrò prendere davvero in considerazione l’idea.

“Magari il telefono potrei cambiarlo sul serio. Per il frigorifero e la macchina ci penso, promesso. Sigaretta?”, gli chiese, allungandogliene una dal pacchetto sgualcito. Ermal cedette immediatamente al vizio, pensando che se il suo istinto di autoconservazione fosse stato una persona, in quel momento l’avrebbe sicuramente preso a male parole, o gli avrebbe regalato una bella rinoplastica gratuita a suon di pugni.

_ Di certo non l’avrebbe biasimato. _

Lo ringraziò e Fabrizio fece spallucce.

“In teoria qui dentro non si potrebbe fumare”, continuò, gesticolando verso il grosso cartello che riportava a chiare lettere la scritta VIETATO FUMARE, ma gli strizzò l’occhio e gli accese la cicca con un accendigas dall’improponibile fantasia di gattini, uno di quelli che Ermal aveva visto sovente nei display di cartone dei magazzini cinesi che vendevano ogni genere di paccottiglia a poco prezzo e di cui Roma sembrava essere piena.

Le remore etiche relative all’infrangere bellamente la legge, comunque, le tenne per sé.

Mentre fumavano quelle sigarette stortignaccole e ammaccate, chiacchierarono un po’ di musica, delle canzoni che scrivevano, dei dischi che ascoltavano, dei posti più strani nei quali avevano suonato. Fabrizio rise quando Ermal tirò fuori l’aneddoto di quella volta in cui aveva suonato in un circolo di estrema destra senza saperlo.  _ “Avrei dovuto immaginarlo dalla quantità di crani rasati e di camicie nere” _ , disse, e per i minuti successivi né lui, né Fabrizio furono in grado di parlare, piegati sul bancone con le lacrime agli occhi, il fiato corto e gli addominali che dolevano.

_ Ermal pensò che era da un sacco di tempo che non rideva così. _

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Fabbrì!”

Fabrizio si portò una mano al fianco, cercando di riprendere fiato. La voce di Ettore arrivava, ovattata e distante, dalla cucina. 

“Oh, sto qua!”, gli urlò, mentre Ermal faceva del suo meglio per ricomporsi, sistemandosi la matassa ingarbugliata di ricci che gli era caduta sugli occhi con risultati che variavano dallo scarso al controproducente e ridacchiando a fasi alterne come se fosse stato preso da un attacco di singhiozzo improvviso.

“Non sapevo avessi compagnia. Che faccio, torno tra dieci minuti?”

Fabrizio valutò se colpire ripetutamente Ettore - che si era materializzato con la grazia di una fatina irlandese zoppa e ubriaca dietro al bancone - con un massiccio cavatappi, se non altro per levargli dalla faccia quel sorrisino sornione e soddisfatto che esibiva come un trofeo, ma Ermal lo salvò in corner.

“Non ti preoccupare”, disse, con quel suo viso accaldato e i capelli in disordine che di certo avrebbero potuto dare adito a qualsiasi genere di supposizione, “so che si è fatta una certa, vi lascio lavorare.”

Doveva avere ancora qualche risata incastrata tra il naso e la gola, che conferiva alla sua voce uno strano e buffo tono cartoonesco.

“Non ti preoccupare, davvero, abbiamo ancora dieci minuti prima di poterci abbandonare al panico e dire che siamo in ritardo”, scherzò Ettore. “E comunque piacere, sono Ettore”, concluse, allungando la mano verso Ermal. Lui si spostò l’ennesimo ciuffo ribelle che gli era ricaduto sugli occhi e poi la strinse.

“Ermal, piacere”, sorrise. Anche Ettore sembrò restare folgorato dal suo sorriso e Fabrizio percepì chiaramente l’immotivata e stupidissima fitta della gelosia pungolargli lo stomaco.

_ È perché sei scemo, Fabbrì,  _ si disse, poi Ettore si inventò una scusa semi-plausibile per ritirarsi in cucina e di nuovo lui ed Ermal rimasero soli. Se da un lato Fabrizio gli fu grato per quella ritirata strategica, dall’altro ritornò a meditare sul fatto di batterlo con il cavatappi.

_ Che cosa si aspettava? _

_ Che cosa si aspettava più di un “allora ci vediamo in giro”? _

_ C’era qualcosa in più che avrebbe dovuto, effettivamente aspettarsi? _

“Allora...allora stai andando?”, abbozzò, balbettando appena e rendendosene conto soltanto fuori tempo massimo per poter correggere il tiro.

Ermal annuì.

“Dovrei lasciarti lavorare, no? Ma se proprio non vuoi pagare le bollette, cambiare il cellulare e il frigorifero, resto…”, ridacchiò.

Fabrizio scosse appena la testa.

“Vorrei la botte piena e la moglie ubriaca, ma non si può, vero? Suppongo...beh...che ci vedremo in giro?”, domandò, chiedendosi se il tono speranzoso nella sua voce non fosse troppo evidente.

Ermal fece spallucce.

“In realtà pensavo di invitarti a bere qualcosa, una sera in cui sei libero. Ma se preferisci che ci becchiamo casualmente in giro…”

“Giovedì. Il pub è chiuso il giovedì.”

Lo disse così velocemente che credette di averlo pensato e basta. Fu solo l’allargarsi del sorriso di Ermal che lo convinse del fatto che sì, l’aveva detto e che sì, molto probabilmente aveva fatto la figura del povero imbecille.

_ Un povero imbecille che da anni non aveva un appuntamento e che non era nemmeno più sicuro di essere capace di sostenerlo, un appuntamento vero. _

Ma Ermal era lì, a sorridergli e, presumibilmente, a non giudicarlo: Fabrizio non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.

“Hai un tovagliolino?”

Fabrizio aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Eh?”

“Un tovagliolino. Ti scrivo il numero di cellulare, no? Alla vecchia maniera. Non mi fido a salvarlo direttamente sul tuo cellulare, magari cade a pezzi appena lo tocco, non vorrei sentirmi responsabile di una tale catastrofe”, disse, sarcastico, e Fabrizio scosse la testa, porgendogli un tovagliolo bianco di carta spessa e osservandolo vergare delicatamente le cifre del suo numero di cellulare a penna blu con la cura di un amanuense benedettino. In uno slancio di temerarietà, Ermal gli infilò il tovagliolino ripiegato in quattro nella tasca della maglietta. “Così non lo perdi”, disse, sfoggiando anche una strizzata d’occhio da manuale.

Fabrizio ridacchiò di quella scenetta da sit-com anni Ottanta.

“Mi faccio vivo, promesso”, disse.

_ Non era sicuro se quelle parole, comunque, le avesse rivolte più ad Ermal o più a sé stesso. _

  
  
  
  


“Allora?”

Fabrizio sollevò appena lo sguardo dalla comanda che stava esaminando. La grafia di Ettore era così terribile da ricordargli gli scarabocchi del medico di base sulle ricette in bianco, quindi decifrare che cosa avessero ordinato i due tizi del tavolo sette si stava rivelando per lui un’impresa degna di Indiana Jones.

“Allora cosa?”

Ettore appoggiò pigramente la schiena al bancone. Quella sera non avevano fatto grandi numeri, essendo all’inizio della settimana e senza musica dal vivo, perciò non era stato necessario avere il dono dell’ubiquità per occuparsi decentemente della sala.

_ Grazie al cielo _ , aveva pensato Fabrizio mentre versava due rosse in bottiglia in larghi bicchieri panciuti dallo stelo corto e tozzo.

“Allora che hai fatto col ricciolino dal nome strano, no? Quando sono entrato lui era rosso pompeiano, e tu avevi la faccia di uno che ha appena corso la maratona di New York. Dimme solo che nun ve siete ingroppati sur bancone, te prego!”, disse, piantandogli una giocosa gomitata nel fianco.

Fabrizio sbuffò.

“Ma che cazzo voi che c’abbia fatto, Ettore. Ce semo presi ‘n caffé, niente deppiù”, rispose, con una scrollata di spalle. Ettore lo incalzò.

“Sicuro? No, perché ho la maglietta nera, non vorrei che…”, sussurrò, lasciando quella maliziosa frase in sospeso.

“Ma la voi piantà? Falla finita, cì, per favore. Ce semo presi ‘n caffè, che te devo fà ‘oo spelling?”

Ettore sollevò le mani al cielo in segno di temporanea resa.

“Vabbè, famo che te credo, ve siete presi ‘n caffè.”

“Dai, vattene, che là c’è uno con la mano alzata. Fa’ il tuo dovere, pussa via, sciò”, fu l’inequivocabile risposta di Fabrizio ad ogni sua domanda. Però rideva.

Ettore lo prese come un segno divino, e si accorse che dalle sue esili spalle da topo di biblioteca fallito si era dissolto un peso. 

“Me dovrai raccontà, prima o poi, Fabbrì”, gli disse.

Fabrizio si limitò a scuotere la testa sogghignando.

“Seh, contace, Ettorì.”


	4. Tu portami via (dalla convinzione di non essere abbastanza forte)

Tu portami via (dalla convinzione di non essere abbastanza forte)

  
  
  
  


“Che ne dici dell’Honor? Costa poco, fa il suo dovere…”

Dall’altro capo del telefono, Fabrizio percepì distintamente che Ermal si stava mangiando le unghie. Cercò di immaginarselo, allora, magari sdraiato sul divano com’era lui in quel momento, con le gambe chilometriche nude, a far la colla in quel pomeriggio estivo con il cielo coperto e l’afa che avrebbe potuto benissimo essere tagliata con un coltello tanto era densa e appiccicosa, magari sorseggiando una bibita fresca o ascoltando della musica da un giradischi, perché Fabrizio credeva fermamente che Ermal fosse un tipo da giradischi e non gli riusciva proprio di figurarselo abbonato a Spotify.

Inutile dire che quel pensiero - il pensiero delle sue gambe nude, magari un poco aperte in cerca di un refrigerio che mai sarebbe arrivato, e del suo viso ricoperto da una patina sottile di sudore - fu sufficiente a mandargli gli ormoni nello Straordinario Mondo Di Gumball e, poco signorilmente, Fabrizio fu costretto a sistemarsi le mutande come il classico single sfigato che si gratta la pancia sul divano.

Certo quell’immagine, per quanto disgustosa, non era così lontana dalla realtà: nei fatti era un single sfigato, spiaggiato sul divano, che si metteva le mani nelle mutande perché si era appena immaginato il suo quasi-uscente mezzo nudo nella stessa situazione.

_ Uscente,  _ pensò,  _ che termine del cazzo.  _ Niccolò lo usava spesso e Fabrizio, con proprio sommo orrore, si era accorto che aveva interiorizzato fin troppo facilmente quella sua sorta di strano slang giovanilese con il quale era solito esprimersi.

“Non lo so, cioè, la scheda tecnica non è male, però non mi convince del tutto…”, disse Ermal, sospirando appena.

In realtà Fabrizio non sapeva perché aveva deciso di chiamarlo. Si era alzato molto prima del solito - era solo mezzogiorno, e lui non doveva essersi addormentato prima delle sette del mattino - e, con un moto di energia che l’aveva lasciato di stucco nei confronti di sé stesso, si era preparato la colazione.  _ Una colazione vera, non patatine avanzate e una birra da trentatrè.  _ Aveva messo a scaldare il latte, preparato il caffè con l’infernale aggeggio della Nescafè che qualcuno aveva pensato bene di regalargli a Natale, si era aperto un pacco di biscotti secchi e si era versato il fondo di un succo alla pera che Libero aveva dimenticato in frigorifero da chissà quanto tempo.

_ Una colazione vera. _

Le ultime ricordava di averle fatte il venerdì mattina, in un’altra casa, con una donna accanto e la sua bambina sulle ginocchia. Quel ricordo, però , invece che rattristarlo l’aveva fatto sorridere: da sé stesso non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

“Ma davero te stai a legge ‘a scheda tecnica?”

Ermal emise un suono gutturale, che stava a metà tra uno sbuffo contrariato e una mezza risata.

“Perché, tu il telefono pensavi di sceglierlo in base al colore?”

Fabrizio ridacchiò.

Insomma, aveva fatto colazione e poi aveva chiamato Ermal. Mentre recuperava dalla rubrica - nel quale l’aveva salvato non ricordava quando e come - il suo numero, aveva dato la colpa di quel folle gesto al succo di frutta scaduto, al latte, ai Rettiliani, cionondimeno non aveva esitato nemmeno un secondo a premere lo spaventoso tasto verde.

_ Soltanto dopo si era ricordato dell’esistenza di WhatsApp, e si era dato da solo del relitto di una civiltà perduta. _

Ermal aveva risposto dopo tre squilli con la voce stranamente roca e pigra, strascicando l’ultima ‘o’ di “pronto” in un modo che a Fabrizio aveva mandato cuore, reni, fegato e cervello a carte quarantotto, rendendo il suo elettroencefalogramma piatto per qualche secondo.

Clinicamente morto.

Ed Ermal non aveva fatto altro che rispondere al telefono con il tono scazzato di chi è appena stato svegliato dalla telefonata di un call center molesto.

“No, però io nun so’ ‘n tipo tecnologgico, manco so dove trovalla ‘a scheda tecnica…”, disse, sollevando una gamba e arpionandola svogliatamente allo schienale del divano a tre posti, che aveva coperto con un copridivano dall’improponibile fantasia che aveva trovato in uno degli scatoloni di biancheria per la casa che gli aveva regalato sua madre quando era tornato a vivere da solo. Anche le orribili tende con fantasia di fragoline di bosco che aveva appeso alla portafinestra della cucina venivano da quegli scatoloni forieri d’ogni bruttura: per mesi non aveva fatto altro che ripromettersi di cambiarle, ma poi Anita ne aveva tessuto le lodi e lui non aveva avuto cuore di sostituirle con un paio di anonime tende bianche, comprate per due soldi in un magazzino cinese o su una bancarella.

“Basta fare una ricerca su Google, Fabrizio. Non credo sia necessario essere in possesso di una laurea in ingegneria aerospaziale.”

Fabrizio si abbandonò ad una lunga risata, reclinando il capo sul cuscino dalla fodera di Hello Kitty. Anche quello era di Anita. O forse no, non lo ricordava, ma di certo non era qualcosa che aveva comprato lui.

“Se avessi saputo che avresti passato tutto il tempo a sfottermi non ti avrei chiamato”, protestò, e la risata di Ermal gli vibrò nelle orecchie come il tintinnare di mille campanelli.

“Beh, prima o poi avresti dovuto, però: dopodomani è giovedì. Non avevamo programmato di vederci?”, suggerì.

Fabrizio arrossì ma, fortunatamente, tra le quattro mura di casa sua non c’era nessuno che potesse vederlo. 

_ Fatte sotto, Fabbrì. Il momento della verità. _

“Sì, certo”, balbettò.

_ Rocky Balboa levate dar cazzo che nun sei nessuno,  _ si disse, provando il malsano istinto di schiaffeggiarsi da solo per quell’ennesima, tragica figura di merda.

“Beh, avrei bisogno di sapere un dove e un quando, sai, giusto per organizzarmi. Non che io abbia da fare grandi cose, ma ecco, avrei bisogno di qualche informazione aggiuntiva…”

“Metto le mani avanti, okay? Non sono...non sono un grande esperto di appuntamenti, sono anni che non...che non ne ho uno”, gli rispose, facendo scempio dei propri capelli, tirandoli e stropicciandoli finché non sentì le radici pizzicare.

_ Ettore gli ripeteva da anni che, così facendo, li avrebbe persi tutti in tempo record, eppure erano ancora tutti lì, bellamente arroccati nei loro bulbi piliferi a sopportarlo, aggrappati al cuoio capelluto come tenaci cozze al loro scoglio. _

_ Meglio per lui, dopo tutto: non aveva mai pensato di vedersi calvo, né avrebbe voluto provare l’ebbrezza di svegliarsi improvvisamente Bruce Willis a causa di qualche sua azione deliberatamente idiota. _

“E io non sono un grande esperto di Roma”, rilanciò Ermal. “Quindi, se per te non è un problema scadere nella banalità dei cliché, potrei suggerire di affittarti come guida turistica del centro storico, diciamo per...non lo so, che dici, le quindici e trenta è troppo presto? Oppure è troppo tardi?”

Fabrizio scosse la testa.

“Alle quindici e trenta va benissimo. Vengo a prenderti io?”

Di nuovo, dall’altro capo del telefono, Ermal rise.

“Mi piace. Old school. Ti mando la posizione su WhatsApp, okay? Puoi riuscire ad usarla anche tu, se ti impegni”, lo canzonò. Fabrizio non raccolse la provocazione.

“T’avverto, eh, nun c’ho l’Audi, né il BMW”, disse, mentre si metteva a sedere e si passava una mano sugli occhi. Forse prima di andare al lavoro avrebbe fatto un pisolino. In lontananza riuscì a sentire il rombo dei primi tuoni, quelli che annunciavano il temporale in arrivo, e una volta tanto si sentì appagato, completo,  _ in pace. _

Una sera, il suo giovane amico Niccolò s’era portato a casa sua la chitarra e, dopo una cena a base di vino e risotto - non che Fabrizio ne andasse particolarmente fiero, ma la portata principale era stata il vino rosso, non il suo splendido risotto pere e taleggio -, avevano improvvisato insieme un’ebbra jam session nel bel mezzo del salotto, seduti su un paio di sgabelli girevoli zoppi, ridanciani come non mai e, sempre per colpa del troppo vino, sovente stonati come galline con la raucedine. Niccolò gli aveva parlato di una canzone che stava scrivendo e allora Fabrizio aveva preso il coraggio a piene mani e gli aveva mostrato l’ultima che aveva composto, in un’insonne e gelata notte di febbraio, mentre fuori dalla finestra socchiusa per lasciar entrare il vento ghiacciato cadevano grossi fiocchi di neve.

_ Cerco solo il modo di trovare la pace che non ho, diceva. _

In quel momento, Fabrizio percepì chiaramente che per quel pomeriggio avrebbe potuto smettere di cercare.

Ermal parlava di qualcosa e la sua voce era bella, bellissima, una melodia che Fabrizio mai si sarebbe aspettato di udire, e fuori i tuoni si facevano sempre più vicini, sempre più rumorosi: poteva, dunque, la pace somigliare al brontolio costante del cielo color piombo che si mescolava al suono della voce di un tizio che aveva appena conosciuto?

_ Non un tizio _ , si corresse.  _ Ermal. _

“Fabrizio? Pronto? Sei ancora lì?”, lo richiamò il suo interlocutore all’ordine, e Fabrizio buttò le gambe fuori dal divano, alzandosi lentamente per andare a spalancare la finestra e accendersi una sigaretta, godendosi dal davanzale il profumo umido dell’aria carica di pioggia e il vento fresco che si era alzato a spazzare via il tedio dell’afa d’agosto. 

“Ermal?”

“Sì?”

Esitò, prima di parlare. Con un accendino quasi scarico a forma di pesce si accese una sigaretta, aspirandone il fumo con voluttà, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanta cazzo di voglia di fumare avesse.

_ Prima l’erba, poi la keta e le sue sorelline, poi la nicotina: avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi al fatto che lui, con le dipendenze, ci andava a nozze. _

“Te l’hanno mai detto che hai una bella voce?”

  
  
  
  


Quando Ermal chiuse la chiamata tra una lunga sequela di “ciao-ciao-allora ciao-cià” non si stupì che fosse passata più di un’ora e mezza. 

Per un po’ rimase lì, sul letto sfatto, a fissare imbambolato lo schermo del cellulare con un sorriso sulle labbra, a dispetto del fatto che quella fosse indubbiamente una giornata no per il suo fisico provato dalla calura, dalla caffeina e dalle sue cazzate.

Una fitta tra il petto e lo stomaco gli ricordò nel modo più brusco possibile che doveva buttare giù un’altra pasticca e poi bere, bere un casino, fino a sentirsi i pesci nella pancia, pisciare come un dannato e smetterla di sputare in faccia alla sua dieta bevendo birra e caffè e assumendo più zuccheri di quanti persino un fisico sano ne potesse tollerare.

Sibilò un “vaffanculo” a denti stretti, massaggiandosi il petto - dove persisteva una sensazione che Ermal non avrebbe potuto classificare come vero e proprio dolore, quanto piuttosto un pizzicore bruciante che lo infastidiva quasi il doppio - e cercando di scendere dal letto senza stramazzare al suolo per un capogiro. Sentiva la testa leggera come un palloncino gonfio di elio e, quando incontrò il proprio riflesso nello specchio, si accigliò.

“Non guardarmi così, la birra e il caffè erano per una buona causa”, disse, ma al suo riflesso non sembrò importare particolarmente della sua così scarna giustificazione.

In cucina buttò giù una pasticca - aveva un sapore orribile e un nome da condanna a morte - e si sforzò di bere un po’ d’acqua, malgrado il suo stomaco non stesse facendo altro che protestare dalla sera prima, quando aveva ricevuto il suo ultimo pasto decente e poi era stato abbandonato ai propri brontolii gutturali, inascoltato.

Valutò se mettersi al piano a ripassare il brano che avrebbe dovuto suonare davanti alla commissione del corso di Alta Formazione - era  _ La campanella _ di Liszt, un motivo ottocentesco dagli intervalli estremamente estesi, che richiedeva un’agilità non indifferente per il pianista - ma si accorse di essere troppo spossato anche solo per affrontare lo sforzo di sedersi sullo sgabello.

Se avessero dovuto chiedere ad Ermal quale fosse l’aspetto della sua malattia che più lo tormentava, di sicuro avrebbe risposto “l’astenia”. L’astenia, quella stanchezza che rendeva i suoi muscoli gelatina e il suo cervello lento come un carretto trainato dai muli, che per combatterla serviva la motivazione, e non sempre la motivazione ce l’aveva.

Se l’era portata, compagna fedele, ai concerti, alle audizioni, al mare, in macchina e persino al cinema, ma in quel pomeriggio d’agosto di certo Ermal non avrebbe fatto nulla per combatterla. Avrebbe provato a dormicchiare, e poi sarebbe passata da sé.

_ Spegnere e riaccendere. Funziona per i pc. Ha sempre funzionato con me,  _ pensò, mentre trascinava i piedi fino alla camera da letto e da uno dei ripiani dell’armadio estraeva il piumone che la Sora Lella gli aveva lasciato, impacchettato, fuori dalla porta, con un biglietto scritto a penna rossa che diceva  _ DA-METTERE-VIA-PER-INVERNO _ , ogni parola separata da un trattino e vergata nella grafia squisitamente elegante di chi ha imparato a scrivere con il pennino invece che con la penna Replay. Ermal aveva sorriso di quella gentilezza e, ancor prima di portarsi il pacco in casa, era sceso per ringraziarla. Lei aveva minimizzato quel gesto con un “nun volevo che in inverno te lamentassi der freddo”, ma Ermal era stato felice lo stesso.

Portò il piumone in salotto e lo accomodò alla meglio di fronte alla portafinestra spalancata, poi vi si accucciò, sperando che il rumore della pioggia che aveva ricominciato a cadere lo cullasse e lo aiutasse finalmente a prendere sonno.

  
  
  
  


“Uscite insieme? Ma che, davero?”

Fabrizio addentò il cornicione soffice e bombato della sua pizza. Per tutta la sera aveva continuato a cadere una fastidiosa pioggerellina estiva, lo strascico del temporale pomeridiano, e il pavimento del pub si era lentamente trasformato in un inguardabile obbrobrio di orme e fanghiglia sporca nell’andirivieni di clienti che l’aveva riempito in serata.

“Seh, perché? Te pare strano?”

Ettore fece una smorfia.

“Fino a ieri me sembravi spaurito anche solo all’idea de vedé qualcuno, nun so se rendo l’idea, Fabbrì. Me fai preoccupà...nun è che hai rivisto l’amici der quartiere e te sei calato quarcosa?”, gli chiese, a bassa voce, scrutandolo attentamente. Fabrizio scosse la testa.

“So’ tarmente ‘n caso disperato che pensi che per vedemme co’ qualcuno me devo drogà? No, dimmelo, perché la mia autostima lo vuole popo sapé, eh.”

Ettore sogghignò, piegando una fetta di pizza in due e finendola in tre bocconi, sfregandosi le mani tra loro per ripulirle dalla farina che vi era rimasta appiccicata e che gli aveva sporcato la maglietta e i jeans. Fabrizio non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto in fretta mangiasse e si ritrovò a chiedersi se ingozzarsi come un maiale a digiuno da settimane non gli causasse reflusso gastro-esofageo, poi si ritrovò costretto a zittire la sua ipocondria - era lei, la stronza, a parlare, perché a lui dello stomaco di Ettore non poteva importare granché - o altrimenti la sua pizza non l’avrebbe finita, con l’ansia di restare sveglio fino al mattino in preda a lancinanti bruciori di stomaco che gli avrebbero fatto credere di essere sull’orlo di un infarto.

Così era cominciato, tanti anni prima, il suo romantico passo a due con l’ipocondria: un attacco di panico scatenato dal down delle anfetamine, lui che si aggrappava al braccio pallido e magro di Ettore balbettando che stava per morire, una corsa in pronto soccorso e gli sguardi contrariati degli infermieri di fronte al suo evidente stato alterato, le pacche sulle spalle del dottore che gli diceva che  _ “non c’aveva un cazzo” _ . Da quel giorno era iniziata una costante lotta contro la convinzione di avere sempre qualcosa che non andasse - qualcosa di potenzialmente  _ mortale _ , generalmente - o che qualsiasi cosa toccasse fosse veicolo di malattie dai nomi impronunciabili e l’esito drammatico, ed era stato solo quando Ettore e un paio di altri irriducibili della compagnia - quelli che avevano smesso di calarsi pasticche prima di diventare tossici, o che erano sopravvissuti alle spade infilzate in vena nei sedili di qualche macchina squallida parcheggiata tra i garage dei casermoni dei quartieri popolari - si erano accorti che a forza di lavarsele si era staccato la pelle dalle mani che Fabrizio aveva deciso di iniziare un serio percorso di terapia.

Quindi la teneva a bada, l’ipocondria, bene o male, ma nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi bastava un solo, singolo starnuto a mettergli addosso una prostrazione tale da fargli più volte questionare la propria sanità mentale.

_ È già tanto si nun te butti dar terrazzo quanno hai du linee de febbre _ , lo rimbrottò una vocina nella sua testa, e Fabrizio iniziò a tamburellare spasmodicamente il piede a terra in un involontario scatto di nervosismo.

“Stavo a giocà, Fabbrì. Comunque che cosa avete deciso di fare? Sò curioso. Ultimamente te sei chiuso ancora, come quanno eravamo regazzini e te eri sempre incazzato co’ tutti, cor mondo intero…”, riprese Ettore, fissandolo da sotto le lenti degli occhiali.

Fabrizio si morse un labbro. In effetti si era comportato da stronzo, e non solo con Ettore. Roberto, ad esempio, un altro di quelli che “c’erano sempre stati”, da quanto non lo sentiva? Mesi, sicuramente. Mesi in cui aveva rifiutato ogni uscita, persino di fronte alle proposte più allettanti, perché quasi non aveva la forza di alzarsi dal divano e, semplicemente,  _ funzionare. _

Si passò una mano sul mento e scansò il cartone della pizza. Ne aveva avanzata una grossa fetta, ma non aveva più fame.

“Sò ‘no stronzo, Ettorì. Me sò comportato demmerda con tutti, co’ Robbè, co’ la compagnia…”, mormorò. “Però ‘sta separazione, ‘r trasloco, nun vedé i bambini...boh. Anche arzamme dar letto era ‘n peso”, concluse, vuotando il sacco su come si fosse sentito per davvero forse per la prima volta da quando si era separato. Perché se era vero che aveva parlato moltissimo, nelle prime settimane dopo che la sua ex compagna aveva fatto le valigie, non poteva negare di aver sempre detto le cose  _ sbagliate. _ Aveva vomitato parole inutili e vuote, ma mai aveva detto ad alta voce come si sentisse veramente. Mai aveva avuto il coraggio di trasformare in un discorso quelle semplici parole che gli frullavano in testa,  _ “sto di merda e a volte fisso il soffitto per ore chiedendomi che cosa io abbia detto o fatto di sbagliato per arrivare a tanto, non so che cosa fare, non trovo nemmeno le parole giuste per scrivere una canzone” _ .

Ettore strinse la mano sporca di farina attorno alla sua spalla, lasciandogli un’orma bianca e polverosa sulla t-shirt scura.

“Nessuno è incazzato co’ te, Fabbrì, nun lo pensà manco pe’ scherzo. Anche se nun ce dici mai niente, te se legge ‘n faccia che è stato ‘n periodo demmerda, quindi nun te preoccupà”, disse, allungandogli una sigaretta. Le finestre spalancate lasciavano entrare una brezza leggera, dall’umido profumo di pioggia e di erba bagnata, e Fabrizio si sentì così leggero che - ci avrebbe scommesso persino le mutande che aveva indosso - se si fosse alzato dalla sedia avrebbe spiccato il volo. “Ma tornando ad argomenti più leggeri, parlame de Nome Strano. De Ricciolini, insomma. Sona anche lui, sì?”

Fabrizio sorrise, nascondendosi per un secondo il viso nell’incavo del collo, un gesto che tutte le ragazze che aveva incontrato nella vita non avevano mai lesinato a giudicare tenerissimo ed estremamente sensuale allo stesso tempo. Lui, dal canto suo, non ci trovava un cazzo di sensuale in quell’imbarazzante nascondersi che gli era rimasto addosso come un marchio di fabbrica sin da quando era un ragazzino che parlava a voce troppo bassa e si vergognava ad uscire alla cattedra per le interrogazioni.

“Si chiama Ermal, Ettorì. Si chiama Ermal.”

“Beh, c’ha un nome strano forte.”

“Me sa che nun è italiano, o comunque non del tutto. Si nun ce faccio la figura der cretino, je chiedo da dove viene, giovedì.”

Ettore soffiò fuori una nuvoletta di fumo con gli occhi che brillavano di una curiosità che ricordava tanto quella di una comare intenta a spettegolare con le sue informatrici al forno di paese. Fabrizio si sentiva più simile al prototipo della perfetta teenager da serie tv, tutta rossori imbarazzati e confessioni a mezza voce.

“Ma sul bancone non ci avete ancora fatto niente, sì?”

“Ma che cazzo stai a dì, certo che non abbiamo fatto niente! Amo preso n’caffé, parlato, cose così…”

Ettore sollevò un sopracciglio.

“E…?”

Fabrizio prese una grossa boccata di fumo, prima di aprire le braccia in un plateale gesto di perplessità.

_ E cosa? E cosa, Ettore? _

“Me stai a fà ‘n po’ troppe domande, eh. Me pari mi madre, datte ‘na carmata.”

“Scusa, non volevo farti l’interrogatorio. Però volevo armeno sapé si te piace, insomma, cose così. Nun capita tutti i giorni de vedette preso da quarcuno, eh…”, disse, sottolineando il fatto che Fabrizio non fosse  _ esattamente  _ uno con l’innamoramento rapido, non più almeno. C’era stato un tempo in cui tutti loro si innamoravano una media di quattro, cinque volte al giorno: erano gli anni della chitarra ai falò in spiaggia, dei cannoni confezionati storti con le Rizla lunghe che bruciavano in un secondo, gli anni delle pasticche colorate e delle sbronze colossali. Era normale innamorarsi ad ogni pié sospinto, a vent’anni. Poi molti di loro avevano incominciato ad avvicinarsi alla vita vera - era successo quando già avevano una scarpa nei trenta, lavori magari sottopagati ma fissi, donne che li aspettavano a casa - e così anche lui e Fabrizio avevano sentito il bisogno di qualcosa di diverso, di qualcosa in più, di qualcosa che non somigliasse ad ecstasy pressata e colorata per somigliare ad una fragolina o ad un gattino. Per Ettore era stato più facile, comunque: lui non aveva mai fatto uso costante di sostanze stupefacenti, era  _ “quello che rideva coi drogati ma non si drogava”  _ \- Roberto una volta l’aveva definito in quel modo, e ad Ettore era rimasto impresso tanto da non aver mai lasciato scivolare quella definizione sbiascicata da un amico sbronzo nelle infide pieghe del tempo -, la voce della ragione, l’amico che teneva i capelli di tutti quando vomitavano accanto ai cassonetti di qualche locale, quello che dava le pacche sulla schiena a ritmo di  _ “aho, te sei ripreso? Stai bene?” _ . Per altri, invece, non c’era stata via d’uscita. Alcuni se n’erano andati soli come cani, con la siringa ancora nel braccio. Altri schiacciati tra le lamiere delle loro auto, contro gli alberi, contro i guardrail.

A volte Fabrizio ripensava a loro, rabbrividendo istintivamente al pensiero che avrebbe potuto capitare anche lui: se non si fosse fermato? Come sarebbe stata la sua vita? Se lo chiedeva mentre, solo, contemplava il fondo di una bottiglia di birra, o il soffitto dal divano, o mentre passava le giornate a languire nell’autocommiserazione, a sfasciarsi il cranio a suon di  _ se _ e di  _ ma. _

“Me piace”, si decise a dire infine, interrompendo il deleterio flusso dei propri pensieri. “Me piace ‘n casino. Sona la chitarra e ‘r pianoforte, ma ad alti livelli, sta qua per un corso de Alta Formazione, roba grossa pe’ davero. E poi è simpatico, me fa ride, spara ‘n sacco de stronzate divertenti, è educato...boh, nun lo so, c’ha quarcosa de diverso dall’altri... _ e dall’altre, pure.  _ Mo basta, però, che me sembra ‘na scena da firm tipo Harry te presento Sally e nun me pare il caso”, tagliò corto ridacchiando, spegnendo la sigaretta a metà nel posacenere improvvisato. Per quella sera aveva già fumato troppo.

_ Magari smetto, finito questo pacchetto,  _ si disse.

Quante volte se l’era ripromesso?

Si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso il bancone, pescando dai frigoriferi due belghe ambrate doppio malto e portandole al tavolo stappate. Ettore applaudì alla sua scelta e, senza che ci fosse alcun motivo reale per farlo, i due fecero cozzare le bottiglie in un brindisi improvvisato, che non era cambiato da quelli che facevano con la lattina di Finkbrau o di Peroni quando avevano così pochi soldi nel portafogli che persino comprarsi una cassa di birra al discount somigliava maledettamente ad un salasso in piena regola.

“Oh Fabbrì”, buttò lì Ettore, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio nel quale entrambi avevano contemplato la stessa, invisibile macchiolina sul legno lucido del tavolo.

“Dimme.”

Ettore sorrise mentre prendeva un generoso sorso di quella birra trappista, che vendevano a cinque euro la bottiglia.

“So’ contento che te stai a vedé co’ qualcuno”, disse, ma sembrò che quella frase avesse dei sottintesi, qualcosa di non detto che aleggiava nell’aria e lasciava quell’ultimo  _ qualcuno  _ appeso nell’aria ad un filo sottilissimo, che ad ogni soffio di vento tremolava sulle indecise labbra di Ettore, protese in avanti in una specie di broncio da ragazzino capriccioso.

_ Fabrizio, in ogni caso, non avrebbe rovinato quel momento chiedendogli delucidazioni. _

“So’ contento anch’io”, disse.

_ Per le perplessità ci sarebbe stato tempo. _

  
  
  
  


Anche il mercoledì vide Fabrizio alzarsi ingiustificatamente più presto di quanto non facesse di solito. Si svegliò cinque minuti esatti prima della sveglia, complimentandosi con sé stesso di quell’importante traguardo raggiunto, e - visto il pietoso stato di cosmico vuoto nel quale versava il suo frigorifero - apparecchiò sul traballante tavolinetto della terrazza una colazione a base di banana ammaccata, fruttolo scaduto il giorno prima e caffè.

Il cielo era grigio, ma tirava un venticello fresco che quasi faceva dimenticare l’afa dei giorni precedenti. Sperò che quella fase d’assaggio di autunno durasse ancora per un po’, perché le previsioni del tempo non le guardava da talmente tanti mesi che non gli era rimasto che campare per aria supposizioni degne del calendario di Frate Indovino. Oppure - se le aveva guardate, le previsioni - vi aveva prestato così poca attenzione da rimuovere tutto nel giro di qualche minuto, prima di crollare nel letto come un sacco di patate e assistere impotente al susseguirsi di giorni tutti uguali,  _ tutti ugualmente inutili. _

Di sotto, nel giardino, uno dei suoi vicini - l’ultimo arrivato, un ragazzo con le spalle da bodybuilder e l’aria da bonaccione - stava giocando con il cane, un meticcio di taglia media, lanciandogli una consunta palla da tennis e premiandolo ogni volta che gliela lasciava in mano senza fare storie. Fabrizio osservò quella scenetta idilliaca per un po’, mentre fumava una sigaretta imbevuta di pigrizia  e si dondolava sulla sedia senza curarsi degli orrendi rumori prodotti dallo schienale ogni volta che, con la schiena, lo spingeva per andare giù e poi ritornare su, ritmicamente, come una nonnetta intenta a sferruzzare sulla sua sedia a dondolo.

Si convinse a sparecchiare e rientrare in casa alla velocità di Flash Gordon soltanto quando sentì le prime, timide gocce di pioggia cadergli sul naso; quando la pioggerellina si trasformò in un acquazzone, lui era già al sicuro in casa, sotto la doccia, a cantare una vecchia canzone di De Andrè con la radio accesa.

  
  
  
  


_ Che cosa stai facendo di bello? _

Che messaggio stupido, stupido da inviare a qualcuno, una volta superati i vent’anni!

Ermal rimase per un po’ a fissare lo schermo, indeciso se inviare quel cazzo di messaggio oppure ritornare a fissare distrattamente lo schermo del portatile, che proiettava l’episodio di una serie tv che Rinald l’aveva spinto a vedere con metodi intimidatori degni della polizia segreta di un regime dittatoriale. Stanco di temporeggiare, finì con il premere invio quando un tuono squarciò l’aria e buona parte dei cani del vicinato iniziarono ad abbaiare istericamente, costringendolo ad alzare il volume per riuscire a carpire almeno qualche frase dai dialoghi dei due attori sullo schermo. Se fosse andata male, avrebbe giustificato a sé stesso che quel messaggio del cazzo l’aveva inviato soltanto perché il tuono l’aveva fatto sobbalzare, che quindi il suo dito si era mosso per un riflesso involontario, che non era colpa sua.

Avrebbe detto che aveva agito in preda ai fumi della stanchezza, della noia, della sua malattia che lo faceva sentire un’ameba a giorni alterni e delle pasticche che gli facevano pisciare anche la voglia di vivere. Giusto il fatto di pensarci scatenò in lui l’irrefrenabile bisogno di svuotare - per la centesima volta da quando si era alzato dal letto per collassare sul divano - la vescica, e così si trascinò verso il bagno abbandonando il cellulare sul bracciolo del divano, cercando di dare meno retta possibile alla parte di sé che stava inventando per lui fantasiose ingiurie.

_ Ma che cazzo ti è venuto in mente quando hai deciso di mandargli quel messaggio? Sei ammattito del tutto? _ lo rimbrottò la vocina nella sua testa, ma Ermal fece orecchie da mercante e la lasciò bisbigliare senza ascoltare nemmeno una parola. Quando tornò in salotto, si accorse che il led dei messaggi lampeggiava, e improvvisamente sentì le gambe liquefarsi come gelatina al sole.

“Mi avrà mandato a fanculo. Lo capirei”, disse. L’abitudine di parlare ad alta voce ce l’aveva sempre avuta, considerando che in casa sua le occasioni di solitudine erano pochissime. Quando era andato a vivere con la sua ragazza, lei aveva trovato divertente e carino quel suo uscirsene, a volte, con pensieri declamati ad alta voce per le orecchie di chissà chi. I suoi compagni di pensionato in Francia, invece, non avevano mancato di rendergli noto quanto quell’abitudine fosse inquietante, e così aveva limitato il suo bisogno di  _ dire cose a qualcuno  _ agli infiniti dialoghi che teneva tra sé e sé, nel caotico ciarlare della propria testa, evitando di dare troppo spesso voce ai propri desideri, ai propri dubbi, alle proprie necessità.

_ D’altronde, aveva sempre saputo che se avesse sentito il bisogno di cercare il consiglio di una persona fidata non avrebbe dovuto far altro che parlare al proprio riflesso nello specchio, perciò aveva smesso di parlare ad alta voce per un po’. _

_ Roma, Fabrizio e l’inaspettata solitudine del suo bilocale, però, non avevano fatto altro che esasperare il suo bisogno di dire cose, dire qualsiasi cosa, ed eccolo di nuovo parlare con sé stesso come se qualcuno avesse dovuto spuntare da un momento all’altro dalla credenza per dargli dei consigli. _

“Si si”, continuò, cantilenando, “mi avrà proprio mandato a fanculo. E preso per un immaturo del cazzo, tra l’altro.”

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, Ermal decise che era arrivato il momento di premere sulla dannata anteprima del messaggio e, quando lo fece, inaspettatamente gli scappò una risata.

_ La spesa _ , c’era scritto. Due parole, accompagnate dalla fotografia di una corsia del supermercato così affollata da ricordare un motoraduno. Poi, immediatamente sotto, un altro messaggio:  _ non volevo morire di fame prima di giovedì… _ , diceva, con tre puntini distanziati ognuno da uno spazio, chiaro sintomo di tecnolesione precoce. Si chiese se Fabrizio fosse tipo da buongiorni augurati a mezzo di orribili GIF glitterate che giravano in rete da almeno dodici, tredici anni, o di santini inviati la domenica con sotto preghiere e auguri in rima degni del grimorio di una fattucchiera, e sperò tanto di non scoprirlo mai.

_ Concedimi un appuntamento, prima. Poi puoi morire di fame _ , digitò, accompagnando quella frase con la sua emoji preferita, il faccione giallo con gli occhiali da sole. La risposta di Fabrizio non si fece attendere, comunque.  _ Provvederò a morire di fame soltanto dopo la seconda uscita almeno _ , aveva scritto, ed Ermal si ritrovò a portarsi il cellulare vicino al viso come una ragazzina alla prima cotta, quasi a volerne toccare lo schermo con la punta delle labbra nella pallida imitazione di un bacio al belloccio della scuola.

“Certo che sei rincoglionito”, si disse, mentre pigramente ritornava a spiaggiarsi sul divano dopo aver tracannato mezza bottiglia d’acqua.

Fuori pioveva, e lui aveva sonno, così sonno che se avesse chiuso gli occhi per una frazione di secondo probabilmente si sarebbe svegliato soltanto a notte inoltrata, così si impose di rimanere sveglio, facendo ripartire la serie tv e digitando velocemente un ultimo messaggio.

_ Magari facciamo che muori di fame dopo la terza? _

Fabrizio visualizzò senza rispondere.

  
  
  
  


Fabrizio estrasse di nuovo il telefono malconcio dalla tasca dei jeans, ridacchiando sottovoce per quello scambio stupido di messaggini, che non era abituato né ad inviare, né a ricevere. Buttò nel carrello già quasi pieno tre confezioni di pasta in offerta, ricordandosi solo all’ultimo che ad Anita non piacevano i fusilli - diceva che avevano la forma di qualcosa che non si può mangiare, ma Fabrizio aveva saggiamente evitato di interrogarla sui perché di quella profonda e sicuramente motivata scelta etica - e cambiando il pacco incriminato con l’ennesimo sacchetto di mezze penne rigate.

Le mezze penne rigate avevano sempre avuto per lui il sapore della riflessione, ne avevano l’odore, la forma, la consistenza: sin dalla prima volta che le aveva comprate consapevolmente al market sotto casa - aveva tredici anni e una bicicletta messa insieme dai resti di più biciclette...rubate -, Fabrizio aveva capito che le mezze penne non sarebbero mai rientrate nella sua lista di formati di pasta preferiti, perché le mezze penne erano la pasta di tutti e lui era Fabrizio Mobrici, non era mica  _ tutti _ . Le mezze penne, il formato di pasta più consumato al mondo, rappresentavano per lui la perfetta metafora della vita. Lui, che fino ai trent’anni era stato un garganello all’uovo - la pasta dei sognatori, non ricordava chi l’avesse chiamata così, ma quella definizione gli era entrata sotto la pelle e allora l’aveva fatta sua - e poi aveva dovuto fare i conti con la vita vera, levigando le proprie imperfezioni fino a trasformarsi in una mezza penna rigata. Un garganello che un giorno, inaspettatamente, si era svegliato e aveva capito di essere stato confezionato nella scatola sbagliata e allora ci aveva provato ad uscire, ci aveva provato con tutte le sue forze, ma alla fine era stato abbastanza saggio da capire che per mimetizzarsi gli sarebbe bastato usare una lima e fingere di essere una mezza penna.

Non era quello che facevano tutti, del resto?

Spostando con una spintarella seccata un carrello abbandonato nel bel mezzo della corsia, Fabrizio si avvicinò al banco della salumeria e strappò pazientemente un numeretto, mettendosi l’anima in pace sulle tempistiche di quella spesa che avrebbe dovuto essere lampo e che invece si stava rivelando un calvario.

Quando il suo telefono iniziò a vibrare ossessivamente nella tasca dei jeans, sorrise istintivamente.  _ Ermal,  _ si ritrovò a pensare ancor prima di rendersene conto per davvero.

Purtroppo, quella chiamata nel pieno del pomeriggio si rivelò essere l’ennesimo schiaffo alle sue speranze, e così com’era nato il suo sorriso si trasformò in una linea dritta e dura, così stretta da sbiancargli le labbra.

“Ciao, Giada, dimmi”, rispose, con la voce coperta dal cicaleccio fastidioso del supermarket affollato. 

Lei lo salutò a malapena e, come ogni singola volta, Fabrizio si sentì morire.

  
  
  
  


Il sole aveva iniziato a fare capolino dietro le nuvole grigie, che ancora minacciavano pioggia. Fabrizio si calò gli occhiali da sole fuori moda sul viso, stringendo il volante come se da quella salda presa dipendesse ogni suo contatto con la realtà, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con una tale insistenza che se avesse continuato l’avrebbe di certo spaccato.

_ Tutto hai sbagliato, tutto _ , si disse, mentre avvertì l’ennesima notifica vibrargli nella tasca destra e scagliò il cellulare lontano, sul sedile del passeggero, ascoltandolo atterrare sul tappetino impolverato con un tonfo ovattato che si perse nel rumore rugginoso del vecchio motore.

Ovviamente si ricordava che giovedì avrebbe dovuto accompagnare Libero a vedere una partita, si ripeté, forse per la milionesima volta da quando la telefonata di Giada gli aveva messo nella testa una confusione che non provava dagli anni dei rave, quando si svegliava su divani acciaccati e sconosciuti o dure panchine che gli lasciavano segni rossi sulla pelle senza ricordarsi esattamente dove fosse, o in che anno, in quale giorno della settimana.

_ Certo che se lo ricordava. _

_ Ovviamente se lo ricordava. _

Un conato acido gli risalì su per la gola e fu costretto a riparare in una stazione di servizio abbandonata per vomitare, svuotando il misero contenuto del suo stomaco tra i ciuffi d’erba rigogliosa che crescevano nelle vistose crepe del cemento. Si pulì la bocca con un fazzoletto e poi, pazientemente, attese che quel subbuglio improvviso passasse, appoggiandosi al cofano dell’auto con la testa tra le mani.

La telefonata con Giada era stata un delirio, una specie di premessa all’inferno lunga poco più di venti minuti, un delirio nel quale lui si era sentito terribilmente in difetto - perché come un idiota aveva dimenticato che suo figlio desiderava un sacco vedere una partita e quindi aveva dato appuntamento ad uno sconosciuto senza nemmeno pensarci su - e lei non aveva fatto nulla per convincerlo del contrario, alimentando oltremodo i suoi dubbi sull’essere o meno un padre di merda.

_ “Non ho detto che non posso cancellare i miei piani, ho detto che è la prima volta da dieci anni a questa parte che ho deciso di fare qualcosa per me”,  _ si era lasciato sfuggire, ma soltanto troppo tardi si era reso conto che un’uscita così apertamente accusatoria lei non gliel’avrebbe perdonata mai. 

Amava i suoi figli sopra ogni cosa, Fabrizio, ma non aveva mai nascosto a sé stesso quanto la paternità gli fosse costata, in termini di sogni infranti e speranze disattese.

_ “A noi musicisti costa tutto di più” _ , gli aveva detto un sacco di anni prima il chitarrista di una band per la quale Fabrizio aveva scritto un paio di testi. A febbraio di quello stesso anni, erano andati a Sanremo e si erano classificati quarti tra le nuove proposte, incidendo un disco e andandosene tutti dalla periferia.

Anche lui l’aveva sognato, l’aveva sognato così tanto mentre scriveva canzoni per Giada e la amava e la baciava e la sognava e la dipingeva, smetteva di andare ai rave, si imponeva di stare lontano dalle droghe, cercava persino di smettere di fumare. E ancora lo sognava quando, con i miseri guadagni delle serate in giro con la band di disgraziati che gli stavano appresso nonostante tutto, aveva trovato per loro un appartamentino minuscolo, che avevano arredato con mobili di seconda mano raccattati dalle cantine di vecchie zie o di sconosciuti desiderosi di liberarsi di comodini zoppi e armadi dalla laccatura rovinata, un nido dove fare l’amore e ridere, e mangiare seduti per terra davanti alla televisione. Lo sognava mentre aspettavano il primo figlio e lui elemosinava ingaggi a paghe ridicole, tutto pur di portare qualcosa a casa mentre lei finiva il praticantato pagato una miseria e cercavano di fare spazio alla minuscola vita che avrebbero accolto, il fagiolino al quale Fabrizio tutte le sere cantava una canzone.

_ Come erano arrivati ad odiarsi? Da dove traeva il proprio nutrimento tutto quel risentimento che, come un muro, li divideva? _

Si accorse che stava piangendo soltanto quando una grossa lacrima scivolò dalla sua guancia e si infranse sul dorso tatuato della sua mano, svanendo in un’esplosione di goccioline minuscole nell’aria che odorava di pioggia e di asfalto.

_ Che cazzo credevi di fare, Fabrizio, eh? Il ragazzino che porta un tizio rimorchiato al pub di fronte al Pantheon e lo bacia appassionatamente come in un film? Che, te credi de stà dentro Vacanze Romane, Fabbrì? Arripijate, testa de cazzo, questa è la vita vera e nun te poi mette a giocà quanno c’hai du regazzini e ‘na vita der cazzo. Nun se po fà, nun lo poi fà. Accanna. Mo te porti Libero alla partita e te dimentichi tutte ‘ste cazzate. Poi magari, quando ricapita e se ricapita, te fai più furbo e nun giochi a fà ‘r ventenne. _

Tutto quel monologo interiore, che a tratti gli parlava con la sua voce, a tratti con quella di suo padre, gli fece tornare la voglia di vomitare, ma nel suo stomaco non era rimasto granché e tutto quello che riuscì a sputacchiare fu saliva densa, mista a succhi gastrici dal sapore terribile e dall’odore pungente.

Scrisse ad Ettore un messaggio di scuse - sarebbe arrivato piuttosto in ritardo - e ripartì nella sua vecchia auto di seconda mano con un’involontaria sgommata.

Si sentiva così stanco e prosciugato che quando finalmente giunse a casa si chiese come avesse fatto a compiere tutto quel tragitto in macchina senza nemmeno guardare davvero la strada.

  
  
  
  


Ermal lanciò un’ultima occhiata all’orologio di dubbio gusto appeso alla parete della cucina mentre lavava svogliatamente un paio di pomodori rossi, rotondi, che la Sora Lella aveva insistito per regalargli sebbene non ne avesse bisogno. Erano le sette e venti di sera, ma aveva così fame che se fosse stato sicuro di non svegliarsi nel cuore della notte in preda ad un nuovo raptus di ingordigia avrebbe cenato anche alle sei. Nella terrina aveva già sistemato le foglie di insalata iceberg, ormai non più così croccante a causa della lunga permanenza in frigorifero, qualche oliva intera e dell’uvetta secca, nella vana speranza di replicare l’insalata meravigliosa che sua nonna non mancava mai di portare in tavola quando era bambino.

Il cellulare squillò mentre lui era intento a tagliare i pomodori a spicchi grossi, come usava proprio fare la nonna, e lo alzò senza nemmeno controllare chi lo stesse chiamando a quell’ora così inusuale.

“Pronto?”, disse, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

La voce di Fabrizio gli scivolò nelle orecchie come una dolce carezza di zucchero e miele.

“Ciao. Sono...sono Fabrizio”, lo sentì mormorare, forse troppo vicino al microfono perché il sospiro stanco che aveva tirato a metà della frase passasse inosservato.

_ Ermal capì in quel preciso istante che c’era qualcosa che non andava, e per poco il coltello non gli scivolò dalle mani. _

“Ciao”, azzardò, titubante. “Qualcosa non va?”

Fabrizio temporeggiava. Ermal udì il click metallico di un accendino a scatto che infiammava una sigaretta tra mille scintille impercettibili. Se la immaginò storta e malconcia, proprio come quella che gli aveva offerto un paio di giorni prima al bancone del pub e, suo malgrado, un piccolo sorriso gli increspò le labbra.

“Lo sai, vero, che se non ti va di chiacchierare puoi sempre mandare un messaggio su WhatsApp?”, scherzò, ma Fabrizio non sembrò voler partecipare a quell’estemporaneo momento di leggerezza.

“Lo so, ma ho preferito chiamarti”, borbottò, ed Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia, buttando le verdure sminuzzate nella ciotola senza nemmeno guardare che cosa stesse facendo.

“Devo preoccuparmi?”, disse, mentre con un coltello un po’ spuntato sventrava una confezione sigillata di feta senza sale e la sbriciolava con noncuranza sopra la sua insalata, con una mano sola.

“No, certo che no”, disse infine Fabrizio, dopo un silenzio decisamente troppo lungo. “Solo che...domani ho un impegno. Con mio figlio. Devo...devo portarlo a vedere una partita, mi sono scordato fosse questo giovedì. Una cosa di beneficenza, sai, roba così”, si giustificò. Ermal fu quasi certo di poter visualizzare la sua espressione, una smorfia a metà tra il mortificato e il mortalmente triste, tuttavia quasi gli sfuggì una mezza risata dalle labbra e non riuscì ad esimersi dallo sbottare un liberatorio  _ “oh, tutto qui? Credevo fosse successo qualcosa!” _ prima di scuotere la testa con un sospiro di sollievo.

In ogni caso, lo assalì la voglia di fumarsi una sigaretta ma decise, in un eroico impeto di stoicismo, che avrebbe resistito al dolce richiamo della nicotina ancora per un po’.

“Vabbè, che importa?”, aggiunse, “ci vediamo giovedì prossimo, no?”

Per qualche secondo di troppo, dall’altro capo del telefono venne solo il frusciare del fumo che Fabrizio inspirava nei polmoni con voracità e che cullava con il suo rumore monotono quell’imbarazzante silenzio.

Di norma, Ermal non si sarebbe mai sentito a disagio di fronte all’assenza di dialogo, convinto com’era che spesso il silenzio dicesse un mucchio di cose in più rispetto ad una sequela infinita di parole inutili...peccato che il silenzio di Fabrizio gli dicesse cose che lui non voleva, non voleva proprio sentire.

_ Ci vediamo in giro, per esempio. _

“Sì, certo, farò del mio meglio”, farfugliò Fabrizio.

Ermal, di nuovo, si ritrovò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se aveva fatto o detto qualcosa che non andava, una parola di troppo, una virgola fuori posto, ma per qualche strano motivo le parole gli rimasero incastrate in gola come fossero una compressa gigantesca, difficilissima da deglutire.

“Bene, allora”, disse invece, con un tono che risultò eccessivamente querulo persino alle sue stesse orecchie, “ti fai vivo tu?”

Dopo l’ennesimo, penoso silenzio, Fabrizio gli disse soltanto che sì, certamente, si sarebbe fatto vivo lui.

“Allora ciao, per adesso”, mormorò. Cercò di strapparsi di bocca una risata, ma fallì miseramente. Se Fabrizio se ne accorse, tenne quell’osservazione per sé. 

_ Ciao per adesso o addio per sempre? _

All’ultimo gli venne la tentazione di chiederglielo, ma chissà come riuscì ad evitarsi una tanto plateale perdita della dignità.

“Ciao, Ermal”, lo sentì dire. 

In un impeto di qualcosa - qualcosa di cui non seppe interamente darsi spiegazione - Ermal pronunciò il suo nome a bassa voce (una supplica, forse? La richiesta di una certezza?  _ Fabrizio, mi richiamerai per giovedì? _ ) ma non servì a nulla: sul suo display, sopra un asettico sfondo bianco e blu, era già comparsa la scritta ‘chiamata terminata’.


	5. Sei rimasto qui (fra i miei lividi)

Sei rimasto qui (fra i miei lividi)

  
  
  
  


“Ma davero volete traslocà? Co’ tutto lo spazio che c’avete qua…”

Roberto sedeva con le gambe accavallate su una delle sedie pieghevoli del terrazzo, rigirandosi tra le mani rese umide dalla condensa sulla bottiglietta di birra gelata uno dei peluche delle bambine di Ettore, un orso bianco in miniatura vestito da sceriffo. Fabrizio si stappò un’altra birra e Francesca, che finalmente si stava concedendo il lusso di una sigaretta visto che le bambine avevano saggiamente deciso di aiutare il loro papà a caricare la lavastoviglie, fece un vago gesto con la mano.

“Fosse solo per lo spazio, Robbè! No, qua nun ce manca niente, è solo che dobbiamo sempre macinare i chilometri per arrivare al lavoro e la benzina costa, se consideri che Ettore c’ha degli orari per cui muoversi coi mezzi sarebbe un suicidio. Poi figurati, deqquà passerà ‘n autobus su quattro, t’ho già detto tutto…”

Roberto prese una lunga sorsata della sua birra, passandosi una mano sulla testa rasata di fresco. 

“Nun crede che avvicinandovi ar centro troverete ancora ‘na terrazza così, eh”, commentò, e Francesca fece schioccare la lingua sul palato.

Fabrizio si accese una sigaretta e, impercettibilmente, si ritrovò ad annuire.  _ Lui dal centro era fuggito anche per il vago senso di claustrofobia che gli provocava la città, con il suo turbinare incessante di persone, rumori, parole nel vento, gomme sull’asfalto, motorini che sgasavano nel traffico, spazi angusti, chiese gigantesche. _

_ Roma, così bella e monumentale ma al contempo così chiusa e soffocante, stretta nella morsa della propria stessa bellezza. _

“Vabbè nun è che la terrazza serva a granché”, si risolse a dire infine, quando Francesca si voltò verso di lui a cercare con lo sguardo una sorta di sostegno, una metaforica pacca sulla spalla. Si era messa un rossetto leggero, per l’occasione, ma già all’ora dell’aperitivo era finito tutto sul suo bicchiere, che era rimasto decorato con chiazze rosate a forma di labbra lungo tutto il bordo, come se l’avesse meticolosamente dipinto di proposito. Era bella Francesca, con i capelli biondo cenere e il viso ovale, dagli zigomi delicatamente prominenti e il mento arrotondato. Si era trasferita da Castel Gandolfo nonappena conclusi gli studi da corrispondente in lingue estere e due anni dopo lei ed Ettore stavano già insieme. Il proposito di iniziare l’università l’aveva lasciato a casa, sulle spiaggette che circondavano il Lago di Albano, con i suoi genitori e la sua vecchia vita. Da un paio di anni aveva iniziato a lavorare come segretaria in uno studio notarile e Fabrizio aveva potuto constatare con sollievo che quel lavoro così chic, fortunatamente, non l’aveva cambiata di una virgola.

“Ecco, dijelo pure tu, Fabbrì. Me so popo stufata de sentì ‘sto ritornello, nun fanno che dimme tutti la stessa cosa”, si lamentò, utilizzando la più petulante delle vocette che riuscisse a modulare. Fabrizio aprì la bocca per parlare ma, evidentemente, i suoi tempi di reazione furono troppo lunghi, perché Roberto gli rubò la parola.

“Si too dicono tutti ‘n motivo ce sarà, Francè, essù. Ma poi l’avete visto quanto costano gli affitti verso la città, sì? So’ tutti ladri. Poco ce manca che pe’ avé ‘n tetto sopra la testa dovemo diventà tutti rapinatori de banche svizzere…”

Lei lo colpì con un manrovescio affettuoso e Roberto ridacchiò. Fabrizio, però, non si sentiva dell’umore adatto per le risate e gli scherzi, così raccolse la propria bottiglia di birra e si spostò verso la spessa ringhiera della terrazza, con la vernice scrostata e dei disegni fatti a scolorina da Alessandra, la più grande delle bambine di Ettore, che aveva due anni in meno di Libero e se le avessero lasciato in mano qualsiasi materiale adatto avrebbe disegnato e poi dipinto tutta Roma. Francesca diceva che un giorno sarebbe diventata un’artista, Ettore invece sosteneva avesse l’attitudine dell’imbianchina: quel pensiero fu uno dei pochi che riuscì a far sorridere Fabrizio in quella serata nella quale avrebbe preferito nascondersi sotto una roccia piuttosto che dover sostenere il peso della vita sociale.  _ Però l’aveva promesso ad Ettore che ci sarebbe andato a cena da lui, quindi - seppur col cuore che pesava quanto un macigno - l’aveva fatto e basta, senza protestare, nascondendo il suo pessimo umore sotto strati di stanchezza, battutine e sorrisi di cortesia.  _

Si accese una sigaretta con un accendino quasi scarico e si strinse nelle spalle, l’arietta umida e fresca della sera che lo sferzava come vento gelido sulla cima di una montagna. In lontananza, Roma appariva come un agglomerato di luci gialle e bianche e azzurrine, un mondo lontano che se solo avesse osato allungare il braccio Fabrizio avrebbe potuto accarezzarlo come si fa con un gatto appollaiato all’ombra di un muretto in piena estate. Roberto e Francesca parlavano di affitti, case, traffico e buche, ma Fabrizio non li stava davvero ascoltando. Con la mano, cercò nella tasca dei jeans il cellulare - scoprendovi al tatto una crepa che prima non c’era - e lo strinse, senza sapere bene che cosa fare. Saggiamente  _ \- o vigliaccamente, come gli aveva suggerito una vocetta maligna nella sua testa -  _ decise di lasciarlo dov’era e tornare a dedicarsi all’esaltante attività di compulsivo scrutamento dell’orizzonte, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sui contorni indefiniti della città lontana, sulle sue luci da film che sembravano incollate al cielo scuro come stelle.

Francesca si accomiatò quando Ettore e le bambine - che canticchiavano storpiandola la colonna sonora di un film Disney che Fabrizio non riusciva a riconoscere - ritornarono trionfanti sulla terrazza, annunciando di aver compiuto la missione di caricamento della lavastoviglie.  _ “Ragazzi, è stato un piacere ma adesso devo mettere a letto le bestiole in regime di semilibertà”,  _ annunciò, scolandosi la sua birra in un lungo sorso,  _ “e penso di andare a letto anch’io. Buonanotte regà, ma a Fabbrì di più perché te, Robbé, me smonti i progetti der trasloco!”. _

Quando Francesca fu scomparsa dietro la porta a vetri, Ettore si stravaccò su una sedia e si accese una sigaretta. Fabrizio, che era rimasto in disparte, fece altrettanto anche se la sua l’aveva appena buttata.

_ Della salute se ne sarebbe preoccupato più avanti. Quella non era la serata giusta per tenere il conto delle Marlboro che aveva fumato, no, decisamente non lo era. Se ne sarebbe preoccupato più avanti, al primo colpo di tosse, quando il suo cervello gli avrebbe irrimediabilmente fatto credere di avere un tumore ai polmoni in stadio avanzato, o qualcosa di molto simile e ugualmente drammatico. _

“Viette a sedé, Fabbrì, nun me piace che te ne stai tutto solo”, disse Ettore infine, lanciandogli un’occhiata quasi materna. Fabrizio si rigirò per l’ennesima volta il cellulare tra le mani, e di nuovo lo fece scivolare nella tasca dei jeans sdruciti, maledicendosi per aver preso quel vizio così idiota, poi tornò alla propria seggiola, quella con il copriseduta verde scuro che Alessandra aveva inisistito perché prendesse lui. Roberto sollevò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione, ma stranamente non disse nulla, proprio lui che di solito era un fiume di parole.

“Ne voi parlà?”, domandò Ettore, porgendogli un’altra birra, che Fabrizio rifiutò scuotendo la bottiglia che stava già bevendo, ancora piena per metà. Anche Roberto si accese una sigaretta e una folata di vento fece volare via una nuvola di cenere dal posacenere di vetro rosa, che sul fondo recava una cartolina dipinta di un qualche paesino sperduto tra i monti del Trentino.

“De che?”

“Nun me cojonà, lo sai de che.”

Fabrizio fece spallucce. Roberto si sporse sul tavolo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“De che deve parlà, Ettorì? Nun so’ aggiornato, nun passo ‘e serate a spettegolà come voi due”, disse, in un chiaro intento di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Per un breve istante, quello nel quale sia Fabrizio sia Ettore sogghignarono, sembrò esserci davvero riuscito, ma immeditamente quel momento di ilarità finì nel dimenticatoio, cedendo il passo a sentimenti che con l’ilarità non avevano niente a che fare. Ettore accavallò le gambe scompostamente, spiegando a grandi linee a Roberto di Ermal e dell’appuntamento fantasma di Fabrizio. 

“...praticamente, no, ‘o sai com’è fatto”, disse ad un certo punto, quasi dimentico della presenza del diretto interessato al suo fianco, “s’è fatto prenne dar panico e ha fatto zompà tutto.”

Fabrizio sbuffò, visibilmente piccato, schiacciando il mozzicone della sigaretta nel posacenere con una tale foga che pareva gli avesse fatto un torto irreparabile.

“Che stai a dì, nun me so fatto prenne dar panico”, si difese, incrociando le braccia sul petto come un ragazzino capriccioso. Roberto ed Ettore gli rivolsero un’occhiata che sapeva di  _ “l’importante è che ci credi te, Fabbrì”, _ e Fabrizio si accorse che stava arrossendo, come un ragazzetto scoperto a rovistare nella dispensa alla ricerca del barattolo della Nutella.

_ Mo vojo vedette a raccontà ‘na scusa plausibile,  _ si disse, ma alla fine decise che non l’avrebbe fatto. Con il tempo si era reso conto che non sempre le sue ragioni erano vere ragioni, erano soltanto scuse. Erano paure e ansie, visioni apocalittiche di un futuro incerto, passi incespicanti su un fondo di sabbie mobili e fango che lui stesso aveva abilmente provveduto a mettere sul proprio cammino.

_ Autosabotaggio. Perché sei ‘n cojone, Fabbrì, fattene ‘na ragione. _

“Ah, nun era panico? Perché a me me pareva panico. Panico de fa ‘na cosa che volevi fare tu, per esempio, tipo richiamallo armeno pe’ faje ‘na cortesia…”

Quelle parole, che Ettore gli aveva sputato addosso con un tono velatamente accusatorio, colpirono Fabrizio come un pugno nello stomaco. Non sapeva quante sigarette aveva già fumato, dopo cena, ma era certo che presto gli sarebbe venuta voglia di fumarsene un’altra, per cercare di cacciare via dalla testa il pensiero - che, volente o nolente, tornava ad assillarlo ogni volta che qualcosa andava male ormai da anni - che assumendo altre  _ sostanze  _ sarebbe stato meglio. Molto meglio.  _ Con alcune sarebbe stato euforico, come nelle interminabili notti dei rave; con altre avrebbe contemplato le terga arcobaleno di un unicorno, o ballato il tango con una mangusta, com’era successo qualche volta a casa di qualche amico, quando gli acidi e l’ayahuasca e la Salvia Divinorum costituivano piacevoli passatempi per pomeriggi altrimenti vuoti; con altre ancora si sarebbe sentito rilassato, molliccio, in pace con il mondo...ed Ermal e i suoi messaggi preoccupati e tristi sarebbero stati soltanto un ricordo lontano, un dolore attutito dal torpore dell’oppio. _

“Ettore, nun me sei d’aiuto”, borbottò, tracannando la birra senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di versarla nel bicchiere.

“E che devo fà, secondo te? Datte ‘na pacca in spalla e ditte che sei stato bravo a buttà via ‘n occasione?”

“Me pari mi madre.”

“Evidentemente tu madre nun t’ha gridato abbastanza, se tocca a me fallo a quarant’anni.”

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo.

Aveva ragione, come sempre. Cazzo se aveva ragione, Ettore, che lo conosceva più di chiunque altro.

Per un po’ restarono tutti in silenzio e Fabrizio notò le occhiate di sottecchi che Roberto ed Ettore continuavano a lanciarsi suo malgrado: quella complicità, evidentemente tutta rivolta al suo bene, lo sapeva, non mancò di ferirlo nel profondo, come se quella sua assurda cazzata di non sentire più Ermal, ignorare i suoi messaggi e le sue chiamate stesse ricadendo su loro tutti invece che solo e soltanto su di lui, come nella sua mente era giusto che fosse.

E, doveva riconoscerlo, se a quarant’anni stava messo così, c’era un problema di fondo, doveva esserci per forza,  _ e quel problema era lui. _

_ Sto messo male _ , si rimproverò,  _ ma ‘n sacco male. ‘E mie paranoie c’hanno ‘e paranoie.  _

“Ettore…?”

“Dimme.”

“So’ ‘n cretino. So’ ‘n regista de firm mentali. Me devono da l’Oscar ae pippe.”

Roberto sollevò un sopracciglio, porgendogli una birra che Fabrizio non rifiutò, finendo il fondo della propria bottiglia in un sorso.

“Aho, detta così però fa brutto, Fabbrì. Manco a quindici anni l’Oscar ae pippe, e me ricordo quanto cazzo eravamo pipparoli…”, disse, mimando un gesto inequivocabile con la mano.

Ettore si lasciò sfuggire una risata, che dovette reprimere per non svegliare tutta la casa.

“Certo che te e la serietà come du rette parallele, Robbè. Nun ve incontrate mai!”

Roberto scosse la testa, sogghignando.

“Certo che ce incontramo, Ettorì. Solo che io nun apprezzo ‘a compagnia sua. E poi Fabbrizzio c’ha bisogno de ride, nun vedi come sta? Ha capito che l’ha fatta ‘na cazzata. Anzi, dimme ‘n po’ com’è ‘sto regazzetto che da quello che m’ha detto Ettore nun c’ho capito ‘n cazzo”, disse, allungando il collo verso Fabrizio come una tartaruga curiosa.

Fabrizio si ritrovò a sorridere come un povero nonnetto colpito da paresi, anche se nella sua testa riusciva soltanto a pensare  _ ‘a cosa serve raccontarvi com’è? Tanto ormai…’ _ e a destreggiarsi per tenere a bada pensieri ben più cupi di così.

_ Però ad Ermal ci aveva pensato. _

_ Ci aveva pensato così tanto da fottersi il cervello, bruciarsi le sinapsi, sciogliersi i neuroni. _

_ Ci aveva pensato a richiamarlo, a rispondere ai suoi messaggi, l’aveva persino cercato tra i clienti del pub ma senza successo: ad ogni testa ricciola che passava per la porta, il suo cuore eseguiva un triplo carpiato dal trampolino, con standing ovation e applauso da parte della commissione giudicante. _

_ Se avesse potuto rimandare indietro le lancette e tornare a quel cazzo di giovedì, lo sapeva, avrebbe ricacciato il panico in gola e l’avrebbe richiamato. Ma il tempo, bastardo e tiranno, non sarebbe certo ritornato sui propri passi solo per lui, Fabrizio Mobrici, il principe delle ansie e il duca delle supposizioni, campione mondiale di ‘se’, di ‘ma’ e di ‘forse’. _

“Ettore dice che è ‘n regazzino, ma nun è vero, eh. C’avrà sui venticinque, trent’anni...nun me metto a guardà i pischelli come i vecchi ‘n crisi de mezza età!”, partì col dire, in bilico tra la malinconia e la leggerezza. Lì, sul filo del rasoio che separa la lacrima dal riso, riusciva ad incontrare Ermal senza soffrire troppo per le conseguenze dei propri errori.

“So’ dettagli. Dimme com’è, so’ curioso.”

Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore.  _ Come descrivere Ermal? Avrebbe forse dovuto partire dai suoi riccioli, sbuffi d’inchiostro che gli incorniciavano il volto, virgole indisciplinate che avevano vita propria e gli ricadevano sugli occhi e sulle spalle. Poi, forse, avrebbe dovuto proseguire parlando delle sue labbra, scolpite nel marmo e pallide e diritte, sottili ma probabilmente fatte solo per essere baciate. Magari avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa dei suoi occhi, o delle fossette ai lati di quella sua bocca che sembrava un pezzo di paradiso in Terra, dei suoi fianchi sottili o di quelle sue mani lunghe e affusolate, plasmate da anni e anni passati al pianoforte. _

Di tutto quello, però, non riuscì a dire proprio nulla.

“È bello, Robbè. Pare ‘n dipinto”, disse soltanto, attaccandosi alla bottiglia come se da quel gesto così banale dipendesse la sua intera esistenza.

Roberto aggrottò le sopracciglia, voltandosi verso Ettore.

“Ma sta a scherzà?”

Ettore fece spallucce, in un gesto vago.

“Io l’ho visto di sfuggita, ma me pare bello, sì. C’ha i ricci, è arto arto, magro, c’ha la faccia pulita. Magari dovrebbe magnasse, che so, ‘na pizza in più, però certo brutto nun è.”

Fabrizio grugnì.

“Avoja si nun è brutto. C’ha ‘na fisionomia tutta sua, però è bello. Ma ‘na cifra bello, nun lo sminuì.”

_ Io nun me ricordo d’avello mai visto ‘n omo così bello,  _ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma si ricordò di avere quarant’anni e non sedici, così lasciò cadere il discorso, evitando di dare l’ennesimo scossone alla sua autostima già compromessa.

“E allora perché nun te sei buttato, Fabbrì?”

Fabrizio fissò Roberto per qualche istante, incapace di trovare una risposta adeguata alla sua domanda:  _ perché come spiego ai miei figli che sto co’ ‘n omo invece de stà co ‘na donna; perché io le relazioni nun le so gestì; perché scopà e basta me pare ‘n passatempo der cazzo; perché io so’ pieno de problemi e poi finisco pe’ attaccalli all’altri; perché c’ho paura de tutto, poco ce manca che c’ho paura anche dell’ombra mia. _

Quelle, si disse, erano tutto fuorché risposte.

_ E allora perché nun te sei buttato, Fabbrì? _

  
  
  
  


L’orologio orripilante appeso alla parete segnava le tre e venti.

Ermal appallottolò l’ennesimo foglio di carta e lo lanciò con malagrazia sulla pila ammonticchiata proprio davanti a lui, che di ora in ora era diventata sempre più alta, più larga, un monte Everest del fallimento, la Tour Eiffel dei suoi flop.

Sedette al pianoforte per un po’, con le dita che percorrevano i tasti alla ricerca della melodia che gli stava divorando il cervello come un male insidioso, incurabile, un tarlo ostile e rabbioso, ma anche cavare quelle due note alla volta dallo strumento non gli servì a nulla, se non ad acuire la frustrazione che se lo stava mangiando vivo, strappandogli il fegato un pezzettino alla volta.

Infine premette entrambe le mani sui tasti, generando un suono così disarmonico da ferirgli le orecchie, poi iniziò con perizia ad arrotolarsi una sigaretta. 

Quella semplicissima attività manuale lo aiutava a distrarsi, occupando per qualche secondo la sua mente con gesti sì automatici, ma per nulla scontati: ci voleva precisione per appoggiare sulla cartina Bravo la giusta quantità di tabacco, facendo in modo che il meno possibile finisse sprecato in qualche modo. Ci voleva precisione per dare una rollata preliminare, appoggiare il filtro, rollarla stretta e leccare - soltanto con la punta della lingua per non rovinare tutto il lavoro - la striscia adesiva, costruendo un tubicino perfetto, sottile al punto giusto ma non così stretto da rendere l’aspirazione uno sport agonistico.

Portato a termine quel compito scacciapensieri, Ermal ammirò per qualche secondo il proprio lavoro, l’unica cosa giusta che avesse fatto in una serata intera. Una sigaretta drittissima, confezionata con cura, perfetta.

_ E non riesco a buttare giù tre righe per una canzone,  _ si disse, rimproverandosi da solo.

Si arruffò i capelli in un gesto nervoso poi, aggirando la montagna di carta che troneggiava sul pavimento demodé, si accomodò su una delle seggiole del balcone, lasciandosi accarezzare dalla brezza gentile della fine di agosto.

Da qualche giorno il condizionatore sotto la finestra della sua stanza non ronzava più. 

In compenso, con tutte le finestre del condominio spalancate, riusciva a sentire perfettamente gli inquilini russare, o petare nel sonno. Oppure mugugnare, alzarsi a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua dal frigorifero, accendere le luci e andare a pisciare.

Da poco aveva scoperto che buona parte degli appartamenti, per un motivo o per l’altro, erano sfitti, e - con un calcolo approssimativo dei diversi stili di russamento, delle pisciatine e degli sporadici peti - era giunto alla conclusione che, esclusi lui e la Sora Lella, lì dentro abitavano solamente altre tre persone. Una coppia l’aveva conosciuta sulla tromba delle scale: facevano centosettant’anni in due, ma si tenevano per mano come ragazzini. Una volta, passando per sbaglio dal locale cantine, Ermal aveva visto il marito palpare generosamente il culo della moglie e venire redarguito con una spruzzata di Vetril sugli occhiali, sebbene lei sul volto rugoso avesse un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro. La terza persona - lo dedusse dal suo incessante parlare al telefono, che riusciva ad udire anche in pieno giorno, con le finestre chiuse - doveva essere una signora sui sessanta, massimo settanta, probabilmente vedova o divorziata, che parlava con uno spiccato accento del Nord e cucinava a tutte le ore. Come riuscisse a conciliare l’attività di cuoca con quella di centralinista, Ermal non l’avrebbe mai saputo indovinare.

Soffiava una brezza leggera e fresca, ed Ermal buttò indietro la testa mentre sbuffava il fumo verso l’alto e guardava le sue spirali aggraziate sparire nel cielo.

_ Chiamami, Fabrizio. Scrivimi,  _ pensò, ed immediatamente si sentì un idiota per averlo pensato. Come ci si poteva attaccare ad una persona senza conoscerla nemmeno? Come la si poteva desiderare, dopo aver interagito talmente poco da sapere a malapena l’uno il nome dell’altro?

_ No, non era esatto, e lo sapeva bene. Avevano parlato di così tante cose che gli era parso di conoscere Fabrizio da tutta la vita, erano anni che non gli capitava di essere così a proprio agio in compagnia di qualcuno. _

Della cenere si staccò dalla brace della sua sigaretta e cadde sul tavolino, poi volò chissà dove per una folata di vento.

Ermal guardò quel minuscolo pezzettino di cenere rotolare via e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro, mentre involontariamente ritornava a chiedersi che cosa avesse fatto o detto di male per far allontanare Fabrizio così bruscamente, per fargli invertire la rotta senza nemmeno avvisare e, di nuovo, si rispondeva che non lo sapeva, che non avrebbe potuto saperlo finché Fabrizio non fosse uscito da quel suo ostinato mutismo.

_ Perché ci aveva provato, a chiamarlo, ci aveva provato più volte. L’aveva chiamato, speranzoso, il venerdì, con l’idea di chiedergli come fosse andata la partita con suo figlio, e quando lui non aveva risposto si era fatto una risata, pensando che stesse sonnecchiando, d’altronde era il primissimo pomeriggio e Fabrizio aveva la faccia di uno che dormiva di giorno, invece che di notte. L’aveva chiamato il sabato, e anche a quella telefonata Fabrizio non aveva risposto. La domenica gli aveva mandato un messaggio su WhatsApp, un messaggio che ancora racchiudeva in sé la speranza di un appuntamento, di un’uscita, di un fottuto cazzo di caffè, ma a quel messaggio erano apparse soltanto le spunte blu, poi nient’altro. Ci aveva riprovato il martedì, con la disperatissima e davvero poco dignitosa combo messaggio più telefonata, ma ormai le sue speranze si erano ridotte al lumicino. Dopo essere stato palesemente ignorato per l’ennesima volta, aveva desistito, ma ancora non aveva cancellato il suo numero di cellulare. _

“Sei un idiota, Ermal”, bisbigliò, tirando nervosamente dalla sua sigaretta, che diventava sempre più piccola tra le sue dita incallite dalle corde della chitarra.

Si era persino dimenticato di chiamare sua madre, permettendo a Fabrizio di monopolizzare tutti i suoi pensieri e trasformandolo in un concentrato di dubbi.

‘Un giorno tutto questo dolore ti sarà utile’, titolava un romanzo di Peter Cameron.  _ Ma utile a che cosa, se non riusciva nemmeno a scriverci sopra una canzone? _

Frustrato, schiacciò nel posacenere il poco che restava della sua sigaretta, ma immediatamente si pentì di non essersela fumata per intero. Scosse nervosamente la testa e marciò verso il divano, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di chiudersi la portafinestra alle spalle, e vi collassò con un tonfo, spanciandosi goffamente sui cuscini troppo molli, troppo vecchi.

Era stanco persino di scrivere.

Non lo faceva da tempo incalcolabile, ma quella sera azzardò uno zapping veloce alla tv, allungando pigramente il braccio per schiacciare i tasti del telecomando, e finendo per addormentarsi ascoltando il lontano brusio di un poliziesco anni Settanta.

  
  
  
  


Stava suonando - anzi, no, stava pigiando i tasti del pianoforte con veemenza, a voler essere precisi - quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Non se ne accorse, in realtà, finché non sentì la voce della Sora Lella urlare sul pianerottolo “Giovaneeee! Oh! Regazzì!” con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e solo a quel punto si alzò dallo sgabello con le gambe anchilosate e, senza curarsi del proprio aspetto fisico, si decise ad aprire la porta.

La Sora Lella gli rifilò un’occhiataccia, scansandolo malamente e prendendo coattamente possesso della cucina. Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia quando lei lo redarguì per i piatti non lavati abbandonati a macerare nel lavandino, ma di certo non poteva darle torto: la casa faceva schifo, lui faceva schifo, e non c’era Fabrizio che tenesse per giustificare una tale incuria.

“Vatte a dà ‘na sistemata, regazzì. Te pare ‘r caso de presentatte a ‘na signora in mutande? Ma guarda tu che s’ha da vede, vergognete, zozzo!”

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo.

_ Colto in flagranza di reato. L’accusa? Essere un patetico imbecille. _

“Le dispiace se la lascio un attimo e vado...insomma...vado a darmi un contegno?”

La Sora Lella lo incenerì coi suoi occhietti scuri e pentranti.

“E io che t’ho detto de fa’? Vatte a vestì. Io intanto te lavo i piatti.”

Lui arrossì violentemente.

“No, davvero, non si disturbi!”

“Nun to’o sognà nemmeno de dimme che cosa devo fà, sa’? Mo vatte a sistemà, che me pare d’avé visto fin troppo”, lo rimbrottò ancora una volta.

Ermal non poté far altro che sparire dietro la porta del bagno e seguire il suo brusco consiglio. La Sora Lella cantò tutto il tempo mentre lavava i piatti e trafficava con delle sporte delle quali Ermal non si era preoccupato di chiedere il contenuto, preso com’era ad autocommiserarsi e maledirsi insieme.

Quando ritornò in cucina, lavato, vestito e senza quell’ombra di barba scura ad invecchiargli il viso, la Sora Lella emise un fischio di approvazione.

“Credime, vestito fai tutto n’antro effetto, regazzì. Mo siedite, c’hai ‘r frigo voto - ma ‘o sospettavo già - e t’ho portato quarcosa”, comandò, mentre metteva in tavola un bicchiere e un piatto accuratamente asciugati. “Io ho già magnato, quindi mo te stai zitto e magni te, d’accordo?”

“D’accordo”, balbettò lui, visibilmente a disagio. 

Stava iniziando a sentirsi  _ davvero  _ un povero idiota.

“Tiè, magna, che me pari ‘r tizio, ‘r tizio der film...c’aveva ‘e cesoie ar posto dee mani. Quello là, ‘nsomma.”

“Edward Mani di Forbice…”

“Eh, e io che ho detto?”, disse, mettendogli nel piatto una generosa fetta di parmigiana di melanzane - un cibo che, teoricamente, Ermal non avrebbe potuto nemmeno guardare con il binocolo - e sedendo di fronte a lui con sguardo inquisitorio, per controllare che facesse addirittura la scarpetta. “T’ho messo daa robba ner congelatore, verdura, cotolette, cose veloci. In frigo t’ho lasciato ‘r sugo, ner contenitore cor coperchio blu ce sta quello normale, in quello cor coperchio verde er ragù aa sarciccia che je piaceva tanto a mi marito.”

“Non doveva, la ringrazio…”, bofonchiò Ermal, con la bocca piena. Lei scosse la testa, grugnendo.

“E nun dovevo no, ma te stavi a morì de fame e io de morti in casa mia nun ne vojo. Quindi magna, nun fa complimenti.”

“Grazie.”

“Magna.”

La Sora Lella controllò compulsivamente che pulisse il piatto poi, quando Ermal si ritirò dal match per k.o tattico - visto che fisicamente più cibo di così nel suo stomaco non ce ne sarebbe stato - lei proruppe in un sorrisetto soddisfatto e si alzò goffamente dalla sedia, ripiegando le sue sporte riutilizzabili del supermarket e facendosi accompagnare alla porta.

“Ah, regazzì, ‘na cosa. ‘O so che l’amore fa male e tutto, c’ho avuto anch’io l’età tua, ma nun poi fatte abbatte così da ‘na pischelletta, perché se vede che te stai a dannà pe’ quello, nun te disturbà a negà. Senti, io nun c’ho niente in contrario se soni ‘r pianoforte ae quattro de mattina, mi marito ‘o faceva sempre quanno l’ictusse je s’è magnato ‘r cervello e me prenneva ‘r giorno paa notte, ma vedi de datte ‘na carmata perché qua dentro nun c’abitamo solo io e te, eh”, disse, con quel tono materno e autoritario insieme che faceva sentire Ermal infinitamente piccolo,  _ e infinitamente inadeguato. _

Annuì appena, pronto a ritornare di lì a poco alla sua routine di autocommiserazione e fallimento, ma poi si rese conto che se c’era una cosa che nella sua vita proprio non riusciva a tollerare, quella era la solitudine.

_ Se non fossi stato solo come un cane,  _ si disse,  _ avrei trattato questa cosa di Fabrizio come l’incidente di percorso che è, invece di farne un dramma e trasformarlo in un affare di stato. Io non sono così. _

“Signora, che le va di prendere un caffè? ”, le chiese, di punto in bianco.

Il sorriso della Sora Lella, il sorriso che lei testardamente cercava di nascondere, lo ripagò di tutte le notti insonni, delle canzoni inziate e poi gettate nella spazzatura, delle sigarette costruite con perizia ingegneristica per avere l’illusione di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse Fabrizio, Fabrizio e solo Fabrizio.  

“Ho solo il decaffeinato, la avverto, ma è tanto per il gusto del prendersi un caffè insieme, ecco. Per ringraziarla almeno simbolicamente dei piatti e del cibo…”

“Nun me fa ‘o spiegone, famme sedé che co’ ‘sto callo me fanno male ‘e gambe. E intanto raccontame daa pischella che te fa sonà ae quattro de notte. Armeno è bella?”

Ermal fece spallucce.

_ Confortante bugia o cruda verità? _

“La prende male se le dico che non è una pischella ma...ecco...un tizio, e non esattamente pischello?”

Lei sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Per chi m’hai presa? ‘R culo è tuo, mica mio. E nun so’ manco tu madre, pe restacce male si nun me fai i nipotini. Dimme der pischello, allora, si bono, che si me resta ‘a curiosità nun ce dormo.”

Per Ermal, ridere dopo tutti quei giorni di silenzio, tristezza e delusione fu talmente liberatorio che gli sembrò di essere ringiovanito di dieci anni almeno.

“Signò, che le devo dire, è bello, proprio bello. Ma credo di non piacergli, perché non ha voluto uscire con me. Poi capirà, ha figli, è un padre separato…”

“Nun li guardà nemmeno, i padri separati! So’ pieni de complessi, parono ‘r concerto der Primo Maggio!”, esclamò, mentre Ermal svitava la moka e la riempiva di caffè decaffeinato, il cui solo aroma fu abbastanza da risollevargli il morale.

_ Il caffè, se preso in buona compagnia aveva tutt’altro sapore. _

“Ho imparato la lezione, mi creda”, disse.

Poi, finalmente, si rese conto che non aveva preso in mano il cellulare da quando si era alzato la mattina e, per un attimo, iniziò a sentirsi meno patetico.

  
  
  
  


“Chiamalo.”

Fabrizio prese una grossa boccata dalla sua sigaretta, mentre Ettore finiva di sistemare un fusto di birra per la serata.

Il caldo soffocante era ritornato a piagare la città e persino i due Mohammed della kebabberia non facevano altro che uscire e rientrare dal loro locale, sventolandosi il viso con dei ventagli cinesi di carta che, se sbattuti con quella tale foga, non sarebbero arrivati alla mezzanotte.

“Mi attaccherà in faccia, Ettorì.”

Ettore emise un mugolio soffocato mentre si stiracchiava la schiena e, con la mano, si tergeva il sudore dalla fronte.

“Dimme che nun è un suo diritto, l’hai ignorato pe’ più de ‘na settimana…”, borbottò, aggiungendo in coda alla frase qualcosa sul doversi rifare la doccia e buttare giù una pasticca per il mal di schiena.

Fabrizio sospirò.

Sì, si ritrovò a pensare, almeno una telefonata gliela doveva. Anche se era un povero cagasotto pieno di paranoie. Gli doveva delle scuse, una spiegazione, un altro appuntamento magari.

Qualsiasi cosa, perché a lui Ermal piaceva, dio se gli piaceva. La prima volta che l’aveva visto, con quei riccioli scomposti e le labbra scolpite, il naso dritto e la pelle liscia, dolcemente baciata dal sole, aveva pensato di vedere la bellezza, di star osservando il modello di una statua classica o rinascimentale. Un David, da quel poco che ne sapeva lui di arte.

_ La bellezza che camminava su gambe chilometriche e aveva l’aria di qualcuno che dovrebbe ricordarsi di mangiare una volta in più. _

Cercò il suo numero in rubrica senza nascondersi dietro altre scuse.

Lasciò che il telefono squillasse, e squillasse, e squillasse.

Ettore lo guardava di sottecchi, cercando di indovinare l’esito di quella telefonata dalla miriade di espressioni che passavano sul suo viso.

Ermal, in ogni caso, non gli rispose.

Né alzò la cornetta alla chiamata successiva, e a quella dopo ancora.

_ Fabrizio, tuttavia, non poteva di certo fargliene una colpa: quel gioco, in fin dei conti, l’aveva iniziato lui. _

  
  
  
  


Guardò il cellulare vibrare sul tavolino del terrazzo, ma non allungò la mano per afferrarlo.

Erano da poco passate le undici, ed Ermal stava finendo di scrivere una canzonetta, una cosa da poco, mentre si concedeva una gazzosa comprata al baretto in fondo alla via e si godeva quel poco di frescura che saliva dagli alberi del giardino.

La chiacchierata con la Sora Lella gli aveva fatto bene all’anima e, per quanto la sua storia mai iniziata con Fabrizio lo tormentasse ancora, non si sarebbe abbassato a rispondere al telefono.

Nossignore, non l’avrebbe fatto.

Fabrizio sarebbe rimasto per sempre un’idea, un’immagine lontana e ideale con la quale riempire le nottate che avrebbe passato in compagnia della sua mano e di un fazzoletto, un bel dipinto appeso nella parete d’onore di un museo, la sua Gioconda personale.

Ricordava di averlo già pensato una volta, ma in quel momento si sentì di dare a quel pensiero ben più credito della volta precedente.

_ “I padri separati so’ ‘na piaga, stacce attento regazzì. Credime, so’ abbastanza in là co’ l’anni pe’ datte consigli”,  _ gli aveva detto la Sora Lella. La signora Luisa, anzi. Ma l’avrebbe chiamata Sora Lella comunque, perché la descrizione corrispondeva, e i suoi abitini color azzurro-anni-di-piombo gli ricordavano troppo l’estetica dei film di Carlo Verdone.

Quando il cellulare smise di vibrare, Ermal lo prese in mano e fece scorrere via la notifica delle tre chiamate di Fabrizio. Fu più terapeutico di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

Poi, senza fretta, compose un numero che conosceva a memoria.

Dopo tre squilli, sentì distintamente il click della chiamata che veniva accettata e sorrise, prendendo un goccio di gazzosa e rilassandosi sullo schienale un po’ reclinato della seggiola, con una mano dietro la testa a scompigliarsi i capelli.

_ “Alo, mami. Si jeni? Me fal nuk telefonova perseri, ditet e tjera...isha i zënë. Ke qenë e brengosur?” _ **(*)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) "Ciao mamma. Come stai? Mi dispiace non averti richiamata, l'altro giorno...ero occupato. Ti ho fatto preoccupare?"


	6. Dai che domani uscirà il sole (anche se dentro piove)

Dai che domani uscirà il sole (anche se dentro piove)

  
  
  
  


Le pale del ventilatore roteavano senza posa, gracchiando nella penombra della stanza quando quel vecchio aggeggio - doveva essere persino più vecchio di lui, aveva constatato Fabrizio quando l’aveva tolto dal suo imballaggio alla fine della primavera, ed era un altro di quegli oggetti che aveva sempre avuto in giro per casa, ma che non si era mai premurato di chiedere da dove fossero spuntati o perché - dall’orribile design anni Settanta eseguiva i suoi movimenti sincopati, meccanici.

Spostava mezzo filo d’aria pure se sparato alla massima potenza, però era meglio di niente.  _ Un vecchio ventilatore dal motore quasi fuso era decisamente meglio di nessun ventilatore. _

nell’appartamento accanto, qualcuno aveva preso a martellare.

_ Chissà poi che cazzo c’avrà da martellà _ , si ritrovò a chiedersi Fabrizio, nel suo rigirarsi compulsivo e senza requie tra le lenzuola umide di sudore. Prese il cellulare dal comodino con tutta l’intenzione di far partire un documentario su YouTube, sperando così di conciliarsi il sonno, ma desistette quando alla sonata per martello impazzito si aggiunse un melodioso concerto polifonico per neonato affamato accompagnato da trapano a percussione. 

Stropicciandosi gli occhi, Fabrizio pensò che se era vero che Iddio amava indistintamente tutte le sue creature, lui doveva essere stato escluso dalla sua grazia già da tempo.

“E pensa se poco poco je stavi sur cazzo”, borbottò, buttando le gambe appiccicaticce fuori dalle lenzuola ormai già da mettere a lavare e risolvendosi ad iniziare una nuova giornata senza nemmeno aver terminato quella vecchia.

Erano le nove e trenta di un mattino rovente, con il nuovo anticiclone africano che si era abbattuto sulla Penisola senza pietà e che non se ne sarebbe andato almeno fino alla metà di settembre.

“Vattela a pijà n’der culo pure te”, sibilò tra i denti, per poi accorgersi - con suo sommo raccapriccio - che aveva iniziato a comportarsi esattamente come suo padre.

_ Pensa si je stavi sur cazzo a l’Onnipotente, Fabbrì. Pensa si je stavi sur cazzo. _

In cucina la temperatura raggiungeva picchi immaginabili soltanto nel deserto del Sahara, a mezzogiorno, nel pieno dell’estate, e per mettere la moka sul gas Fabrizio dovette fare appello a tutte le sue energie. Soltanto quando aprì il frigorifero per attaccarsi alla bottiglia del succo di frutta come se avesse bevuto per l’ultima volta nel 1923 riuscì a trovare quel minimo di refrigerio che gli fu necessario a connettere i neuroni, aprire le persiane e accendere la piccola tv impolverata sul notiziario.

Le notizie scorrevano mentre sorbiva il caffè con gesti lenti e ancora mezzo addormentati, arricciando la bocca intorno alla tazza atteggiando una smorfia snob: gente morta ammazzata, gente morta ammazzata ma all’estero, catastrofi naturali, Daesh e Al Quaeda lo convinsero a pigiare due tasti del telecomando e a fissare rimbambito per un po’ i cartoni animati. Mangiò un paio di frollini annaffiandoli con dell’altro succo di frutta e si accese una sigaretta mentre Bugs Bunny la faceva per l’ennesima volta sotto il naso a quell’imbecille di Taddeo.

_ Non comprendeva bene il perché, ma non riusciva a levarsi Ermal dalla testa. _

_ Era come un rumore di fondo, un’interferenza che si insinuava in ogni crepa, in ogni adito tra i suoi pensieri, un prurito che non riusciva a grattare, un dubbio al quale non poteva dare risposta e lentamente gli rodeva l’anima. _

_ Ermal, Ermal, Ermal, incastrato tra un’idea e l’altra, infilato a viva forza tra un “torno a letto” e un “devo farmi una doccia”. _

Con quella strana associazione di idee in mente si scoprì aver aperto la chat di WhatsApp, dove lampeggiava su sfondo bianco l’ultimo messaggio di Ermal:  _ ‘richiamami appena puoi. Mi devi un appuntamento’. _ In quelle sette parole apparentemente leggere come farfalle, Fabrizio riusciva a sentire tutto il rammarico di Ermal, la sua tristezza, la sua delusione.

_ Io ‘n so’ bono, _ pensò, passandosi stancamente una mano sugli occhi.  _ Io ‘n so’ popo bono co’ ‘e persone. Manco pe’ ‘r cazzo. _

Rimase a meditare su quell’assunto per talmente tanto tempo che quando si alzò, sconfortato, per andare finalmente a farsi la doccia di cui tanto necessitava, temette di essersi incollato allo schienale della sedia. Sarebbe stato dell’umore giusto per una corsetta scacciapensieri intorno all’isolato, ma con quelle temperature sapeva perfettamente che sarebbe stramazzato ben prima di arrivare a contare due minuti sul Casio da polso che non usava mai.

Continuò a pensare ad Ermal mentre sistemava con noncuranza il tappetino della doccia e si buttava sotto al getto tiepido, continuò a pensarlo tra una strofa e l’altra dei Metallica, lo pensò mentre si frizionava i capelli allo specchio e con l’altra mano si lavava i denti con quel dentifricio antimacchia che gli aveva consigliato il dentista e che aveva lo stesso sapore della calce viva.

Ermal, un tarlo che gli rodeva il cervello, un errore in mezzo ad un mare di errori, una possibilità sprecata nel cimitero di tutti i treni che non aveva preso, di tutte le porte che non aveva aperto, di tutte le occasioni che aveva lasciato marcire chissà dove.

Ermal come la sua chitarra, come la sua voce, come la sua band e i suoi progetti.

Come quel Sanremo al quale per paura non si era mai presentato, quei concerti che gli avevano messo l’ansia e li aveva suonati da ubriaco e che, se ci avesse ripensato in quel preciso istante, non avrebbe saputo richiamare alla memoria.

_ Ma davvero vuoi che Ermal resti un rimpianto, come tutte le altre cose che non hai fatto?  _

Per una volta, Fabrizio dovette riconoscere che la vocetta querula nella sua testa che di solito si faceva beffe di lui e delle sue cazzate non aveva del tutto torto.

“Cor cazzo”, disse, rivolto al proprio riflesso nello specchio, mentre prendeva il cellulare e faceva scorrere la rubrica fino al suo numero.

Premette il tasto di chiamata senza nemmeno pensarci su, e attese.

Scattò immediatamente la segreteria: irraggiungibile, oppure staccato.

Mormorò un’imprecazione tra i denti ma poi, in un rinnovato impeto di ottimismo, tornò sulla conversazione di WhatsApp che aveva avuto con lui e, freneticamente, puntellò l’indice sullo schermo del cellulare alla ricerca di un messaggio in particolare, uno vecchio, uno dei primi che si erano scambiati.

Un indirizzo che avrebbe potuto cercare con Google Maps.

Lui nemmeno lo sapeva usare, Google Maps, ma per una volta avrebbe confidato nella sua buona sorte e avrebbe imparato.

_ Cinque minuti. N’ce vole ‘na laurea in ingegneria aerospaziale. _

Il disco nel vecchio stereo del bagno, un disco che aveva masterizzato quando nel cielo volavano ancora gli pterodattili e i delinquentelli della domenica fottevano le autoradio che avevano il lettore cd al posto del mangiacassette, passò dai Metallica agli Iron Maiden, e Fabrizio canticchiò sottovoce mentre cercava di rendersi quantomeno presentabile dopo una notte insonne.

_ Ermal non sarebbe rimasto solo un rimpianto del cazzo. _

_ Ermal non doveva essere un’altra occasione sprecata. _

  
  
  
  


Trovare parcheggio nella zona che gli indicava Google Maps fu, per Fabrizio, come trovare una pepita d’oro nel Tevere.

Posteggiò la sua carretta scassata dietro una Panda con la fiancata deturpata da un graffio, in un rettangolo così stretto che non era nemmeno sicuro fosse un parcheggio legale ma - a fronte del fatto che si sentiva ben voluto dalla sorte, per una volta - non ne fece un dramma.

Non pensò alle multe, alla rimozione forzata, alle voragini che si aprivano nella strada come crepe sulle meringhe, e tanto bastò a farlo sentire ottimista.

Da quanto tempo Fabrizio, incline al disfattismo e ad un pessimismo dai tratti leopardiani, non faceva una mossa azzardata? Per quanto tempo era rimasto immobile, arroccato al proprio scoglio come una cozza inamovibile, senza avere il coraggio di muovere nemmeno un passo o forse anche soltanto un dito? 

Niccolò non faceva che rimproverargliela, quella mancanza di iniziativa: lui non faceva che accampare scuse. Come sempre, del resto. 

_ Com’era arrivato a non azzardarsi nemmeno a sognare, proprio lui che aveva passato la maggior parte della sua vita a campare di sogni? _

Si era ripetuto fino alla nausea - fino addirittura a crederci - che era stata la vita a renderlo insicuro, che erano state le circostanze, il duro giudizio di suo padre, la famiglia da tenere in piedi, i bambini da mandare a scuola, la crisi economica, la Luna che entrava nella costellazione dello Scorpione.

_ Tutte scuse. Tutte cazzate. _

_ Lui aveva scelto di essere un paranoico del cazzo, piuttosto che affrontare la vita e le sfide che questa di volta in volta gli avrebbe messo davanti. _

Aveva scelto di mettere la chitarra nello sgabuzzino, di tirarla fuori solo quando c’era l’occasione, di riporre le sue canzoni in un cassetto insieme alla penna e alla voglia di spaccarsi il cervello contro i quadretti del foglio, contro le strofe che non suonavano, contro le rime che non uscivano. Aveva scelto un lavoro sicuro, una macchina del cazzo, le chiacchiere vuote che non portavano a niente, i sogni confinati dentro scatole di vetro.

Seguendo le indicazioni di Google Maps, Fabrizio riuscì a perdersi per ben due volte prima di rendersi conto che avrebbe dovuto orientare la mappa, se non avesse voluto girare a vuoto le solite quattro vie fino a notte inoltrata. Quando raggiunse il condominio dall’aria dimessa, color crema, l’asfalto sembrava ribollire sotto le sue scarpe e il vecchio citofono con la scocca in alluminio dall’aria malandata dava l’idea di essere sul punto di fondersi a causa di quel sole impietoso che batteva proprio sui campanelli.

Un’energica vecchietta dai capelli tirati indietro con un cerchietto stava ramazzando l’atrio, sollevando nuvole di polvere che si depositava mano a mano sul marciapiedi sgombro, tra le cui crepe erano cresciute e si erano seccate resistenti erbacce dallo stelo robusto.

Fabrizio restò per un po’ a fissare quel vecchio citofono come in tralice, con il sole che batteva a picco sui suoi capelli neri, che aveva appositamente pettinato per l’occasione.

Ma Ermal gliel’aveva mai detto il suo cognome?

_ Forse sì. Forse gliel’aveva detto e lui non se lo ricordava. Forse, nemmeno erano arrivati a superare quella sottile linea tra il chiacchierare e il parlarsi. _

Di fatto, non aveva idea di dove mettere le mani, per cui restò per qualche secondo con il dito appoggiato ad un campanello dall’aria posticcia, con il cognome scritto a pennarello nero su un’etichetta di carta incollata sopra al citofono con una striscia di nastro adesivo largo e spesso, finché una mano non gli si posò su una spalla e una voce - dal tono divertito e seccato insieme - gli chiese  _ “giovane, chi sta cercando?”. _

Lui si voltò di scatto e i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli della vecchietta con la ramazza, il cui naso sporgente era imperlato una patina di sudore.

“Lei vive qui?”, le chiese, e la donna lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“No, me piace pulì ‘e case dell’artri”, sbottò, sarcastica, sollevando lo sguardo al cielo.

Fabrizio arrossì violentemente.

_ Magari je dovevo semplicemente dì chi cercavo. Fatte furbo, Fabbrì! _

“Scusi”, balbettò. 

Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia, scuotendo la testa con un borbottio seccato.

“Abbito qui, sì. Me dice chi cerca o vole restà a guardà ‘r citofono pe n’artra mezz’ora?”

“Sì, scusi, cerco Ermal. Riccioli, molto alto, magro. Lo conosce?”

“Eh, ‘o conosco sì, me paga l’affitto! Comunque nun ce sta, eh, è uscito stamattina presto, nun so quanno ‘o trova…”

Fabrizio sentì il cuore sprofondargli fino alle ginocchia e, mentre il suo ottimismo iniziava lentamente a scemare, dovette deglutire a vuoto per reprimere un ben poco virile gemito di frustrazione.

“Ha il telefono staccato…”, mormorò, perché quella gli sembrò l’unica cosa sensata da dire. La donna fece spallucce, come a ribadire l’ovvietà di quanto lei non potesse farci niente, poi di nuovo aggrottò le sopracciglia e i suoi occhi minuscoli si fecero di colpo enormi, come se avesse assistito in quel momento esatto ad un’apparizione mariana.

“Nun me dì che te sei quello che ‘o fa sonà ae quattro der mattino!”, esclamò, abbandonando il cortese ‘lei’ per un ‘tu’ dalle velate intenzioni dispregiative e girandogli attorno come una specie di sinistro avvoltoio in gonnella.

“Scusi?”

“Lassa perde”, disse, con un vago gesto della mano tozza, continuando a scrutarlo con i suoi occhietti scuri e ravvicinati, che lo mettevano in soggezione.

Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore.

“Le ha parlato di me?”, chiese, titubante. Lei fece spallucce.

“Nun m’ha parlato bene de te, too dico subbito. Ma si sei venuto fin qua nun sei poi tanto cojone...o magari sei fin troppo cojone, mah, chi ‘o sa.”

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto chiederle da dove diavolo arrivasse tutta quella confidenza, ma si rese conto che non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Era stato un coglione, in fin dei conti quell’epiteto se lo meritava. E, a dirla tutta, sentirlo dalla bocca di Ermal gli avrebbe fatto molto più male, per cui si accontentò di chinare il capo e porgere cristianamente l’altra guancia, sperando non gli arrivasse un pugno.

_ Però anche quello mo’o merito,  _ si disse.

“So’ cojone, signò. Sò cojone.”

“Armeno ‘o sai da solo. Dimme, mo che voi fà?”, gli chiese, appoggiando la scopa allo stipite della porta e osservandolo con le mani sui fianchi.

_ Non voleva tornare a casa. Tornare a casa sarebbe equivalso a perdere quel treno per sempre - perché era certo che tutto quel coraggio, il coraggio necessario ad andare fin sotto casa di Ermal per chiedergli scusa, non l’avrebbe recuperato mai più - e lui di tempo per perdere treni non ne aveva. _

_ Ne aveva già persi abbastanza negli anni, troppi a dirla tutta, e perdere anche Ermal prima ancora di averlo avuto sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui. _

“Nun vojo tornammene a casa co’ a coda ‘n mezzo ae gambe…”, disse, scrollando le spalle. “Se mi dice a che interno abita, me accampo sur pianerottolo. Nun do fastidio, promesso. Nun apro manco bocca.”

Lei aprì teatralmente le braccia.

“Ah, annamo bbbene! A Romeo, si voi restà qua, me devi aiutà a pulì ‘sto monnezzaio, intesi? Artrimenti nun te faccio manco vedé ‘a tromba dee scale!”

Preso in contropiede, Fabrizio accettò immediatamente.

“Signò, che ce l’ha ‘na scopa pe’ me?”

Lei fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato.

“Ce l’ho sì. Ma si te movi da qua chiamo i carabbinieri, capito?”

Lui annuì.

_ Per uno così laverei le sale vaticane con uno spazzolino,  _ pensò. Ricordò che Ettore aveva detto la stessa identica frase per Francesca, una volta, e quel pensiero lo fece sorridere...persino quando gli fu messa in mano una scopa spelacchiata e gli furono date istruzioni su come pulire l’atrio di un condominio che non aveva mai visto nemmeno con il cannocchiale prima di allora.

  
  
  


L’automobile era piccola e scomoda ed Ermal aveva le gambe così lunghe che avrebbe potuto agevolmente arrivare ai pedali persino dal sedile posteriore, ma quel giorno si sarebbe fatto andare bene qualsiasi mezzo di locomozione individuale motorizzato piuttosto che salire su un autobus, o peggio andare a fare la spesa a piedi.

Sarebbe morto sul colpo, lo sapeva.

Avrebbe tirato le cuoia sull’asfalto, stava addirittura per restarci secco soltanto nel brevissimo tragitto tra casa e il parcheggio dove l’app del servizio di car-sharing gli aveva segnalato un’auto libera: nonappena aveva messo piede fuori dall’atrio fresco e il calore dell’asfalto che odorava di catrame e gomma l’aveva investito come un pugno sferrato da Mike Tyson in persona, la testa aveva preso a girargli come una ballerina di valzer e il cuore a pompargli in petto seguendo lo stesso tempo di un jazzista strafatto di crack.

Però era rimasto in piedi, inaspettatamente, e l’aveva considerata addirittura una gran botta di culo, ma in auto aveva saggiamente deciso di accendere il climatizzatore per evitare frontali non richiesti.

Quando finalmente uscì dal supermercato carico come un mulo da soma, si ritrovò a considerare che, dopotutto, guidare a Roma non era stata la tragedia che disfattisti e media gli avevano pronosticato.

Roma era la città del traffico.

Roma era la città delle code, degli ingorghi, delle bestemmie sibilate a bassa voce sul Raccordo, della segnaletica creativa. Se pure era vero che di segnaletica creativa Ermal ne aveva vista più di quanta non avrebbe voluto, il traffico quel giorno era stato tutto fuorché un problema.

_ Chissà quanto durerà quest’illusione,  _ si chiese, mentre abbassava il finestrino e si rilassava contro il sedile, pregustando il momento in cui sarebbe riuscito a mettersi in bocca una sigaretta.

Il principale motivo per il quale la sua auto giaceva abbandonata in un garage a centinaia di chilometri da lì, o nelle scellerate mani di suo fratello - e francamente Ermal non riusciva ad immaginare scenario più apocalittico - era proprio quello, il traffico della Capitale. Eppure, per sua fortuna, di traffico vero nemmeno l’ombra.

Fermo ad un semaforo, accese la radio e armeggiò con manopole e pulsanti finché non riuscì a trovare una stazione che trasmettesse musica piuttosto che chiacchiere da talk-show. 

L’idea di guidare gli era balenata un paio di giorni prima, in uno dei tempi morti delle sue notti insonni, così si era iscritto ad un’agenzia di car-sharing per dimenticare, almeno per qualche volta, l’odore stantio e irritante dei mezzi pubblici e mettere nel carrello del supermercato una quantità di cibo bastevole almeno per un paio di settimane senza doversi limitare a causa del tragitto che avrebbe dovuto fare a piedi dalla fermata dell’autobus. Sui sedili posteriori dell’auto, infatti, aveva allineato ben quattro borse in polipropilene stampato con improponibili fantasie, tutte ricolme, e due casse d’acqua che gli avrebbero probabilmente causato un collasso se avesse osato portarle per le scale in un solo viaggio.

Ridacchiò di quel pensiero sciocco e attaccò a canticchiare a bassa voce qualche strofa di un tormentone dell’estate precedente, azionando la freccia e imboccando il viale che l’avrebbe riportato a casa.

Per un istante, la sagoma di un ragazzo che sistemava dei libri dentro lo zaino gli fece tornare in mente Fabrizio.

Ma fu solo un istante, un frammento, il ricordo ancora fresco di lui che si passava le dita tra i capelli neri e sottili, il pensiero di come avrebbero scintillato nella luce di quel sole così abbagliante e bollente.

Così com’era arrivato, quel pensiero a metà tra il sogno e il ricordo svanì, ed Ermal ritornò distrattamente a cantare quel tormentone estivo dalla melodia sempre uguale.

  
  
  
  


Minuti e secondi si susseguivano lenti e tediosi in una processione che a Fabrizio ricordava uno stillicidio.

Il corridoio era bollente e, nell’aria viziata dall’afa estiva, non si sentiva volare una mosca.

Aveva scritto ad Ettore che non sarebbe andato al lavoro. Ettore aveva protestato - chiunque l’avrebbe fatto - ma dopo una trattativa estenuante Fabrizio era riuscito a spuntarla, persuadendo Ettore che quella sarebbe stata una serata tranquilla, che se la sarebbero cavata anche senza di lui.

_ Le solite stronzate. _

Allungò le gambe sul pavimento del pianerottolo, sentendo le articolazioni gemere dopo aver tenuto le ginocchia raccolte al petto per così tanto tempo, poi appoggiò la testa allo stipite della porta cercando di ignorare la fastidiosa sensazione delle goccioline di sudore che dal collo gli scivolavano dentro la camicia, sotto la collana di perle in legno che suo cugino gli aveva portato da un viaggio a Cuba, evaporando all’istante ma lasciandogli addosso una sgradevole sensazione viscida, la stessa che aveva provato da ragazzino cadendo dentro uno stagno fangoso con la bicicletta.

Quel pensiero quasi gli fece rizzare i capelli, ormai incollati alla fronte sudata sul davanti e ridotti ad una massa informe sul retro, e si ritrovò a mandare giù a fatica un conato di vomito.

_ C’hai solo callo, Fabbrì. C’hai callo e sei nervoso,  _ si disse, sventagliandosi per qualche secondo con la mano aperta. Quando si stancò anche di fare quell’inutile sforzo, si rimise in piedi a fatica per spalancare la finestra del pianerottolo, che dava su un cortile interno e ombroso, che odorava di muffa e ammorbidente insieme. Vi si affacciavano tutti palazzi piccoli, il più alto di soli quattro piani, e sporgendosi dalla finestra Fabrizio riuscì a scorgere una pianta di fico che ormai da anni nessuno potava più e qualche cespuglio di ortensia assetata accanto ad un piccolo roseto che dava l’impressione di essere stato abbandonato a sé stesso già da un po’.

Non riusciva ad immaginarsi Ermal in un posto del genere.

Ermal, alto ed elegante e bello come la statua di un Adone, di un angelo, di un Apollo sul carro solare, come poteva essere adatto ad una casa di rose sfiorite e facciate scrostate? 

Il locale cantine si allagava in novembre, quando le piogge torrenziali bagnavano Roma un giorno sì e quello dopo ancora, gliel’aveva detto l’anziana affittuaria di Ermal mentre insieme ramazzavano sul retro, come poteva Ermal essere fatto per quel posto?

_ Ma te senti che pippe mentali te stai a fà?,  _ lo redarguì la vocina nella sua testa e, con un sospiro, Fabrizio ritornò a sedere sul pavimento, accendendosi svogliatamente una sigaretta e fumandola con un’esasperante lentezza, la stessa che ammantava quella giornata torrida, accesa di giallo e arancione.

Il pensiero che Ermal avrebbe potuto non tornare mai più, per quanto ne sapesse lui, ritornava ogni tanto a bussare alle porte della sua coscienza, ma era troppo stanco, troppo sfibrato da quell’afa soffocante per poter dare corda ad un’illazione così platealmente stupida.  _ Soltanto nei film o nei romanzi da quattro soldi la gente fugge così, senza un motivo apparente, verso una nuova vita di cocktails con l’ombrellino alle Bahamas o verso un monolocale bohemien a Parigi, con l’affitto da pagare a cadenza settimanale. _

Un lungo cilindro di cenere si staccò dalla sigaretta e finì sbriciolato sul pavimento. Avrebbe pulito dopo, pensò, dopo, più tardi, quando ne avrebbe avuto le forze.

Dalla finestra aperta sentì una donna gridare contro un ragazzino di piantarla, di abbassare il volume di quella cazzo di Nintendo Switch, di non guardare altrove mentre lei gli stava parlando. Un televisore acceso trasmetteva un episodio de “Il commissario Rex” a volume spaccatimpani. Una bicicletta frenò nel cortile umido e ombroso e Fabrizio poté sentirne fino a lì il rumore rugginoso, di freni ormai da rimettere in sesto, poi il cigolio della porta di ingresso di un vano cantine, due colpi di tosse, una ragazza che si affacciava dal balcone e diceva “sali, testa de cazzo, la mamma ti ammazza” in una specie di finto sussurro sibilante cui aveva fatto seguito la risatina spavalda del sopraccitato “Testa de Cazzo”.

Fabrizio ridacchiò, o credette di farlo, mentre spegneva la cicca in un vaso di terra secca, dove una volta dovevano esserci stati dei fiori o almeno una piantina di basilico e appoggiava la fronte alle ginocchia, con l’intenzione di riposare la mente, schiarirsi le idee.

Non se ne accorse nemmeno, quando si addormentò, perdendosi il memorabile litigio tra “Testa de Cazzo” e sua madre.

  
  
  
  


L’androne del palazzo era insolitamente calmo e silenzioso. La Sora Lella doveva essersi ritirata a fare un pisolino, e gli unici suoni che Ermal riusciva a sentire erano quelli monotoni e bassi dei televisori accesi e dei condizionatori sparati a tutta potenza per spezzare la calura opprimente.

Cercò di farsi forza con il pensiero che presto tutta la spesa che aveva trasportato nel condominio a suon di gretti insulti in barese alla vita, all’universo e a tutto quanto sarebbe stata sistemata nel frigorifero, nel congelatore e in dispensa, ma anche l’idea di un conforto successivo non riuscì ad aiutarlo a superare il trauma della mancanza di un ascensore in quel palazzo dimenticato da Dio e abbandonato alla mercé del tempo che, inesorabilmente, l’avrebbe fatto somigliare sempre di più ad un rudere dell’epoca neroniana.

Si maledisse, mentre osservava l’inclinazione poco incoraggiante della scalinata, per essersi sentito così sicuro di sé da comprare al supermarket più di quanto non gli fosse stato strettamente necessario a sopravvivere, cionondimeno decise stoicamente di accettare la sfida e salire - con le prime due sporte - ben intenzionato a chiudersi in casa fino all’inizio delle lezioni, fino a quando quella morsa di calore insopportabile non avesse liberato Roma permettendo alla città sonnacchiosa di ritornare alla vita.

Avrebbe studiato, si disse, bilanciando bene il peso per non cadere né in avanti, né di lato, e avrebbe composto, se la calura gli avesse fatto la grazia di ritirarsi su un eremo e concedergli qualche ora al giorno di tregua. O, se proprio non fosse riuscito a studiare per il troppo caldo, avrebbe dato tutto sul finale: era parecchio bravo a lavorare sotto pressione.

A bassa voce intonò un vecchio successo di Adele per non pensare a quanto già gli dolessero i muscoli delle braccia ma, quando finalmente raggiunse la porta di casa, il fiato gli si mozzò in gola.

_ C’era Fabrizio rannicchiato sul suo zerbino. _

_ Fabrizio, in carne ed ossa, rannicchiato sul suo cazzo di zerbino. _

Perse qualche secondo a processare quella semplice informazione - qualche secondo in cui persino l’assordante cacofonia dei televisori che proveniva dagli altri appartamenti gli parve giungere da miglia e miglia di distanza - fino a quando non ne ebbe abbastanza e smise di imputare quell’immagine all’indecente afa estiva, convicendosi che no, non poteva certamente trattarsi di un miraggio da calore né di un’esperienza premorte sulla tromba delle scale.

“Fabrizio?”, lo chiamò a bassa voce, incapace di nascondere la sorpresa dietro un tono di falsa disinvoltura. Lo osservò sollevare di scatto il viso sudato dalle ginocchia anchilosate, stropicciandosi gli occhi per lavarsi via dalla faccia i rimasugli di un sonno denso come caramello fuso, bollente, un tipo di sonno che Ermal conosceva fin troppo bene perché era il sonno dei suoi giorni no, quello che non ristorava un cazzo e sovente lo lasciava più spossato di prima.

Lo stesso sonno che aveva dormito nei giorni precedenti, inframmezzato da un insensato ciondolare per la casa, accasciarsi sul divano per seguire distrattamente una serie tv di cui non gli importava già più granché e scarabocchiare parole vuote su fogli che presto o tardi avrebbe gettato nell’immondizia, vergognandosi come un ladro per osato vomitare sulla carta certe strofe assurde, prive di ogni logica o interna coesione.

“Ermal”, mugugnò Fabrizio con la voce ancora roca e assonnata, aggrappandosi allo stipite della porta per non cadere a peso morto mentre cercava di alzarsi da terra su gambe malferme. Sembrò costagli una gran fatica, ed Ermal si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto, preda di un’emozione alla quale era incapace di dare un nome. “Ti stavo cercando…”, concluse, passandosi con malagrazia una mano sul viso.

“L’avevo capito”, finì per balbettare lui, incapace di funzionare di fronte ad un tale sfoggio di... _ di che cosa, poi? Senso di colpa o teatrale devozione fuori tempo massimo?  _ Non lo sapeva, ma qualunque fosse la ragione dietro quell’inaspettata visita, non era riuscito a restare indifferente di fronte alla vista di Fabrizio rannicchiato sul suo zerbino come un ragazzino o uno strambo animale randagio.

“Lo immaginavo.”

Ermal suppose che stavano scambiandosi convenevoli ovvi per cercare di riempire il penoso silenzio che era calato sul già troppo silenzioso pianerottolo.

Fuori passò un motorino truccato, caricando l’aria dell’odore pungente dei gas di scarico. Fabrizio si schiarì la gola un paio di volte ed Ermal, ormai dimentico del dolore ai muscoli delle braccia, attese pazientemente che parlasse.

“So’ ‘n cojone”, lo sentì dire infine, mentre si grattava imbarazzato la nuca e ne approfittava per abbassare lo sguardo, colpevole.

“Non avevo dubbi”, si ascoltò rispondere, e si accorse fin troppo tardi che quella risposta gli era scivolata fuori dalla bocca guidata da una sorta di pilota automatico, lo stesso che gli faceva ripetere i propri pensieri ad alta voce o parlare tra sé e sé come un povero rincitrullito anche solo per farsi un poco di compagnia.

“Però me so venuto a scusà.”

Per un po’, nessuno dei due seppe più che cosa dire.

_ Certo che ti sei scusato, ci mancava anche che non ti scusassi,  _ avrebbe voluto dire Ermal, ma riuscì a tenere quel pensiero inusitatamente acido e comaresco per sé, salvando il salvabile della propria dignità ed evitando che quella conversazione - se tale avrebbe potuto definirsi, naturalmente - scadesse nei patinati dialoghi di una soap opera, uno di quegli infiniti psicodrammi che guardava all’ora di cena la titolare di quel chioschetto sulla spiaggia dove Ermal amava fermarsi negli anni delle superiori, quando sognante osservava il tramonto e la notte scriveva canzoni davanti al ventilatore, con la finestra aperta sul cielo stellato come un novello Shelley, un Byron in erba, una copia in minuscolo di un Leopardi che sospirava alla luna.

Gli sovvenne una poesia di Leopardi, infatti, ma trovò fuori luogo mettersi a declamarla lì, mentre Fabrizio lo guardava di sottecchi con quei suoi occhi che ora erano neri, ora riflettevano il sole in mille sfaccettature d’oro, d’ambra e di cioccolato.

Guardarlo negli occhi gli fece quasi, quasi tremare le ginocchia, perché era così bello mentre penitente si schermiva che avrebbe potuto restare ad osservarlo senza muovere un muscolo fino a notte inoltrata, e forse anche di più.

“Addormentandoti sul mio zerbino?”

“Venendo a casa tua.”

Ermal esalò una specie di sbuffo che era insieme seccato e divertito.

_ Che situazione del cazzo. _

“L’ultimo dei romantici.”

“No, ‘n cojone che nun vole buttà ‘n artra occasione.”

Ermal trasse un lungo sospiro. Chiedersi in loop  _ “che cazzo faccio adesso?”  _ non gli era servito granché, né l’idea di cacciare malamente Fabrizio lo allettava particolarmente, considerando che...beh, che lo volesse o no, Fabrizio gli piaceva.

Parecchio.

E vederlo supplice alla sua porta aveva - per quanto se ne vergognasse un po’ - solleticato piacevolmente il suo ego, per cui metterlo in malo modo alla porta non gli sembrò una soluzione praticabile, in quel momento.

“Ti vuoi davvero scusare?”, si ritrovò a chiedergli, e Fabrizio gli scoccò un’occhiata che pareva gridare  _ ‘ma ti sembro uno che è in vena di scherzare?’  _ prima di annuire.

“Certo.”

Gli allungò, allora, una delle due shoppers stracolme, e lui la prese per i manici senza fiatare.

_ Ma ti senti davvero così in colpa, Fabrizio?,  _ pensò, tuttavia decise di ignorare quel pensiero e confinarlo chissà dove tra le mille cose che aveva in mente.

“Bene, allora aiutami a portare di sopra la spesa. Nell’androne ci sono ancora due borse e due casse d’acqua, ce le dividiamo così facciamo un solo viaggio…”, disse, mentre apriva la porta di casa con due mandate e indicava a Fabrizio dove appoggiare la spesa.

  
  
  
  


Se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Fabrizio come si sentisse in quel momento, non avrebbe saputo nemmeno rispondere con certezza.

Da un lato era sorpreso: si era immaginato scenari apocalittici, una resistenza senza precedenti da parte di Ermal - e, in fondo, sapeva per certo di meritarsela, una resistenza da manuale - eppure...eppure nei pochi secondi in cui aveva posato l’enorme busta ricolma su una delle sedie attorno al tavolo, era persino riuscito ad avere un assaggio della sua vita, dell’odore dei suoi mobili, del rumore metallico dell’orologio appeso alla parete. E, insieme alla sorpresa, nel suo cervello si agitavano migliaia di emozioni, come un branco di pesci catturato dentro una rete, tutte troppo veloci per poterne afferrare nel marasma una in particolare.

“Attento, pesa”, gli disse Ermal mentre gli passava un’altra busta - una di quelle riutilizzabili, con disegnate sopra due pesche in stile country americano su uno sfondo giallo che feriva gli occhi - e lui si limitò ad annuire.

Si era persino preparato una specie di discorso, mentre in macchina percorreva il tragitto fino a lì, ma nell’attesa ne aveva dimenticato buona parte, rimanendo quasi a corto di parole.

Sperò che ritornassero, in qualche modo, o che fosse Ermal ad accennare alla questione, ma mentre salivano le scale carichi come bestie da soma gli unici suoni che intercorrevano fra di loro erano respiri pesanti alternati a sbuffi, con la tromba delle scale che aveva raggiunto la temperatura del cratere di un vulcano e le buste della spesa che sembravano pesare come elefanti al pascolo.

Quando finalmente l’uscio dell’appartamento si chiuse alle loro spalle ed entrambi ebbero prosciugato una mezza bottiglia d’acqua a testa, Fabrizio si sentì più leggero, le ansie e le paranoie dei giorni precedenti sembravano essere rimaste chiuse fuori, lontano, e anche la sua coscienza taceva.

_ Sollevato. _

Si sentiva sollevato, sì, sebbene lui ed Ermal non avessero ancora spiaccicato una parola  _ vera _ da quando era arrivato, né Ermal gli avesse ancora lanciato il portaombrelli nelle reni o l’avesse preso a male parole. Entrambe le opzione gli sembravano del tutto probabili, nell’immediato futuro.

_ Male parole che Fabrizio sentiva di meritarsi, in ogni caso, e che se avessero dovuto arrivare avrebbe preso a capo chino, conscio di essere lui stesso l’unico artefice dei propri disastri. _

La verità era che aveva paura.

Non era esattamente un vigliacco, no, semplicemente aveva preso la deleteria abitudine dell’immobilità e, sulle fondamenta di quella stessa immobilità che tanti treni gli aveva fatto perdere nella vita, si era costruito una quotidianità di rassegnazione, abituandosi a spizzicare i propri sogni soltanto una briciola alla volta e accontentarsi delle cose più piccole: dei finestrini elettrici all’auto scassata; delle due, tre jam session che riusciva a fare in sei mesi, con Niccolò o con qualche amico, magari davanti ai bambini; di quelle poche parole che riusciva a scrivere quando l’ispirazione gli esplodeva nel cervello come una mina ed era preso dalla foga di creare e di scrivere, scrivere e creare, finché l’attimo non passava di nuovo e finiva con il ritrovarsi davanti un foglio scarabocchiato di disillusione e dolore; del senso di rivalsa che a volte ancora lo coglieva ma che, fugace quanto l’ispirazione che a volte si presentava alla sua porta senza preavviso, subito lo abbandonava, lasciandolo solo su quel cazzo di divano a chiedersi che cosa mai avesse costruito in tutti quegli anni.

“Perché sei venuto qui?”

Ermal aveva ancora il fiato corto, ma il rossore sulle guance gli donava. Si era accasciato su una sedia, allungando davanti a sé le gambe spropositatamente lunghe, e aveva gettato la testa all’indietro, i ricci sudati che ricadevano sullo schienale di legno come edera.

Quella domanda così diretta prese Fabrizio in contropiede.

_ Eh, che cazzo ce sei venuto a fà, Fabbrì? _

“Per scusarmi”, disse, ed Ermal ridacchiò sotto voce.

“Potevi telefonare invece di attraversare Roma senza nemmeno considerare le probabilità. Insomma, avrei potuto sbatterti la porta in faccia.”

“Oppure avresti potuto ignorare le mie telefonate.”

_ Io l’ho fatto,  _ pensò, e sperò di non essere arrossito per la vergogna.

“Come hai fatto tu?”

Punto sul vivo, Fabrizio si schiarì la voce. 

“To’o detto, so’ ‘n coione. È che nun so’ bravo co’ ‘e persone, ‘n generale. Nun so mai cosa dì, cosa fà, se sto a fà ‘a cosa giusta…”, si giustificò, ma le sue parole vennero accolte da uno schiocco della lingua contro il palato che Ermal eseguì con la grazia di un ballerino.

Quello sfoggio di indifferenza, di sprezzante sufficienza, avrebbe dovuto invogliare Fabrizio a girare sui tacchi e andarsene, cosa che - se in quel momento fosse stato totalmente in sé stesso - avrebbe di certo fatto campando per aria una scusa e mantenendo al minimo i rimpianti.

Ma Fabrizio non era particolarmente in sé, quel giorno - il semplice fatto di stare nella cucina di Ermal lo confermava - e dunque, invece di inforcare la porta e dimenticare per sempre quella storia nella quale era stato l’unico a sbagliare, si ritrovò ad annullare in due lunghe falcate la distanza che li separava e baciarlo, sfruttando l’angolazione sfavorevole del suo collo, con un impeto che nei giorni di normalità l’avrebbe fatto rabbrividire.

_ Chi sei tu e che cazzo ne hai fatto di Fabrizio,  _ si era detto mentre schiacciava le labbra contro quelle di Ermal e lo sentiva sciogliersi sotto le sue dita come cioccolata tenuta troppo a lungo tra le mani in una giornata d’estate.

_ Oddio, che cazzo sto facendo,  _ si era ripetuto, mentre Ermal recuperava una posizione accettabile e lo baciava a sua volta, quasi non avesse aspettato di fare altro per mesi.

_ Una cazzata,  _ aveva finito con il concludere,  _ ‘sto a fà ‘na cazzata.  _

Ma, per una volta, aveva deciso di osare e basta, zittendo prontamente quella vocina disfattista nella sua testa mentre infilava le dita tra i ricci sudati di Ermal e mugugnava sulla sua bocca idiozie senza senso, senza sapere bene che altro fare.

  
  
  
  


“In effetti questa è stata una sorpresa.”

Il minuscolo ghigno sulle labbra di Fabrizio mandò Ermal in brodo di giuggiole, trasformando il suo cervello in un malleabile ammasso di cera calda.

_ Allora sono condannato a perdere la ragione ogni volta che mi guarda? _

“To’o detto, nun so mai cosa dì o fà in certe situazioni. Allora so’ stato coraggioso.”

Ermal avrebbe voluto parlare, parlare e parlare, dirgli che avrebbe dovuto essere coraggioso più spesso, dire qualunque cazzata per fare in modo che Fabrizio restasse lì, seduto di fronte a lui, spaparanzato nella sedia con le gambe aperte e i gomiti puntellati sulle cosce, che rimanesse immobile lì, a farsi contemplare come un’opera d’arte, come il libretto squisitamente illustrato di un melodramma barocco. Ma l’aria sembrava rarefatta intorno a lui, e respirare gli costava già un bel po’ di fatica.

Parlare, avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per parlare.

“Mi piace questo tipo di coraggio, sai?”, farfugliò, cercando di nascondere il più possibile di avere ancora il respiro mozzato. 

Non ebbe il tempo di pensare ad altre frasi del cazzo da buttare lì solo per continuare quel futile discorso, comunque, perché Fabrizio lo baciò di nuovo e tutto quello che Ermal riuscì a pensare fu che restare senza fiato per un bacio era la sensazione di gran lunga più bella che avesse provato negli ultimi mesi.

_ Era passato talmente tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che qualcuno l’aveva baciato così che se l’era quasi dimenticata. _


	7. Tu sei come il mare (volevo dirtelo)

Tu sei come il mare (volevo dirtelo)

  
  
  
  


Il leggero venticello che si era alzato al mattino presto faceva gonfiare le tende pulite della camera da letto, che avevano preso a somigliare a grosse nuvole scure, o ai pennacchi bianchi e ariosi che si levavano dalla meringata appena uscita dal forno.

Ermal emise un grugnito frustrato e un paio di boxer dall’improbabile stampa di un Babbo Natale ghignante sul davanti volarono da un capo all’altro della stanza e atterrarrono sulla carcassa spolpata di una abatjour che una volta doveva aver avuto persino il paralume.

La sera prima, mentre insieme piluccavano jack potatoes fritte al bancone del pub poco dopo l’orario di chiusura, Fabrizio aveva tirato fuori dal cilindro la proposta di andare al mare.

“Te va d’annà ar mare, domani?”, gli aveva chiesto, portandosi alla bocca una patatina con un gesto così ingenuamente erotico che Ermal aveva dovuto buttare giù un grosso sorso di birra per non morire strozzato. Senza nemmeno pensarci gli aveva detto di sì - in quel momento avrebbe acconsentito anche ad un viaggio intercontinentale, se Fabrizio gliel’avesse chiesto leccandosi così oscenamente i polpastrelli delle dita - con un meccanico su e giù della testa, così platealmente adorante che persino Ettore - l’aveva conosciuto un paio di giorni prima e subito erano andati d’accordo - era scoppiato in una fragorosa risata e gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla.

_ Ecco un altro dei discorsi che presto o tardi avrebbero dovuto affrontare,  _ pensò, mentre frugava freneticamente nei cassetti ancora mezzi vuoti. Patatine e birra erano cibi esclusi dalla sua piramide alimentare già da un bel po’, eppure Ermal non aveva fatto altro che abusarne nei tre giorni precedenti. Dopo che Fabrizio si era fatto trovare supplice alla sua porta, Ermal aveva preso l’abitudine di andarlo a trovare al pub tutte le sere, poco prima dell’orario di chiusura, per sedersi con lui a parlare di sogni, di musica, di progetti...per conoscersi, capirsi, scoprirsi, una parola alla volta, sigaretta dopo sigaretta.

Tutte sigarette che non avrebbe dovuto fumare, ma che Fabrizio elargiva con la stessa disinteressata generosità di un bambino e che solo raramente lui riusciva a rifiutare.

Fabrizio, che lo salutava con un bacio di fronte agli ultimi avventori e sulle labbra gli sussurrava “ma tu non dormi mai?”. Fabrizio che senza saperlo lo faceva arrossire perché, insomma, Ermal con degli uomini c’era già stato, sì, ma negli anni delle scuole superiori. Dove posizionare, allora, l’asticella dei limiti? Che cosa fare? Che cosa non fare? 

Se lo chiedeva sovente, da giorni, solo che poi Fabrizio gli cingeva la vita e gli chiedeva “come stai Ermà” e preparava un cartoccio di patatine e due medie chiare e di colpo ad Ermal tutte quelle elucubrazioni apparivano insensate e fuori posto.

_ Sua madre gli aveva insegnato che in amore non vince chi fugge, ma chi si dona, perché mai rigettare tutta quella saggezza e lasciarsi sopraffare dalle paranoie? _

Il suo cellulare prese a vibrare insistentemente sul letto sfatto ed Ermal prese la chiamata senza nemmeno guardare il nome che lampeggiava sul display.

“Sì?”, disse, e quando Fabrizio dall’altro capo del telefono lo salutò con un “So’ Fabbrizzio, Ermà” si ritrovò a sorridere come un idiota, dimentico delle proprie frustrazioni.

“Ciao. Non credevo ti svegliassi davvero così presto”, lo canzonò bonariamente. La notte prima avevano parlato di insonnia e ritmi biologici sballati e Fabrizio gli aveva confessato di essere un fan di quella disciplina olimpica comunemente denominata  _ ‘ancora cinque minuti, mamma’  _ perché la notte non dormiva granché.

Fabrizio esalò una mezza risata.

“Te stai a allargà, eh, nun t’ho dato tutta ‘sta confidenza”, scherzò. Ermal lo sentì trafficare con l’accendigas e prendere una grossa boccata di fumo da una delle sue Marlboro sempre sgualcite, poi ridacchiò. “Bono che nun me so’ ancora svejato. ‘Nfatti me sto a fà n’artro caffè prima de uscì. Se me dai venti minuti, ‘na mezz’ora, sto da te...va bene?”

“Sì, certo. Ah, una cosa. Ho cercato un costume da bagno in tutta la casa, non è che ne avresti uno per me? Ero convinto di averne portato almeno uno, ma credo di averli lasciati tutti a Bari…”

Fabrizio ci pensò un attimo su.

“Penso di sì, devo guardà negli scatoloni. Ormai è ‘na vita che abito qui ma ancora nun ho finito de sistemà robba…”

“Spero tu ne abbia uno, perché credo proprio che fare il bagno nudi sia reato nel nostro Paese…”, disse Ermal, scoprendosi più spavaldo di quanto non ricordasse. Sentì Fabrizio tossicchiare una risata, balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile e ridere di nuovo.

Quando si furono salutati, Ermal si sentì leggero come non gli capitava da tempo. 

Fabrizio non era esattamente un uomo equilibrato, o un fulgido esempio di come affrontare la vita adulta, ma era un uomo straordinario, ed Ermal era riuscito a capirlo persino in pochi giorni di frequentazione.

_ Smettila di girarci intorno, ci stai cadendo dentro con tutte le scarpe,  _ pensò.  _ Non ti è bastata la lezione? _

Una ruga apparve sulla sua fronte altrimenti liscia.

Si versò del succo di frutta e scosse la testa.

Nella sua mente, le immagini di mattine come quella - tremilaquattrocento mattine così, che iniziavano sempre nel cucinino di una casetta luminosa al terzo piano di un condominio costruito da poco - si rincorrevano, legate l’una all’altra dai fili biondi dei capelli della sua ex ragazza. 

Quando si erano lasciati, Ermal era rimasto interdetto di fronte alla sua minuscola torre di stecchini infranta, alla sua candela spenta, al tempo che passava senza che nulla - né il pianoforte, né la chitarra, né la sua voce o le voci che ascoltava - avesse senso.

Giorni in cui aveva ciondolato per quelle stanze che una volta erano state piene - piene di vita, piene d’amore - con la sigaretta tra le labbra, incapace di reagire, spogliato di tutto quello che lo faceva sentire forte, spogliato di ogni desiderio e di ogni energia.

_ Giorni in cui aveva creduto di morire, mentre le parole di Antonello Venditti gli strappavano la carne e come uncini arroventati gli si insinuavano sotto le ossa. _

Notti infinite in cui aveva composto canzoni che trasudavano un dolore che a parole non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno ad esternare.

_ Lei era andata via e, andandosene, sembrava essersi portata dietro la parte migliore di lui. _

Il tempo, però, aveva guarito anche quella ferita ma, malgrado la cicatrice, c’erano giorni in cui non poteva fermarla e sanguinava e basta, perciò la lasciava sanguinare, e seguitava ogni volta a morire un po’.

Decidere di partire per Roma, in ogni caso, gli era stato di grande aiuto per non perdere sé stesso in quella disperazione.

Incontrare Fabrizio, poi, era stata una benedizione. O una maledizione, non ne era poi così certo.

_ Sanguina, dai. Non importa. Lasciami annegare ancora una volta nei suoi occhi grigi, tanto riemergo.  _

_ Riemergo sempre. _

Con quel pensiero in testa, si portò alla bocca una fetta biscottata e la masticò con cura, prima di deglutirla rumorosamente e annaffiarla con quello sciapo succo di frutta senza zucchero che aveva comprato per fare almeno finta di seguire la sua dieta obbligata.

Sanguinò, per un po’. Sanguinò immagini felici, di loro due su una barca ormeggiata al largo, dove l’Adriatico era così blu da sembrare un altro mare. Sanguinò lei, in un lungo abito color cipria che lasciava nuda la sua schiena di sirena, al matrimonio di vecchi amici: lei aveva fatto da testimone per la sposa, bella come un’aurora boreale, che quando l’aveva vista Ermal non aveva nemmeno saputo che cosa dire.

Sanguinò, e poi passò.

Ed Ermal si accorse che, lentamente, persino il dolore stava iniziando a passare.

  
  
  
  


_ Perché non hai ancora disfatto questi scatoloni? _

Una volta Ettore gliel’aveva chiesto, e Fabrizio non era riuscito a dargli una spiegazione plausibile, asserendo soltanto e vagamente alla propria pigrizia.

Mentre vi rovistava dentro, alla ricerca di un costume da prestare ad Ermal, si accorse di aver sempre saputo quale fosse la cazzo di risposta.

_ Fin dal primo istante aveva sperato che quella fosse una soluzione temporanea. _

Ecco tutto.

Una soluzione temporanea perché lui, incostante come la luna, non era mai stato sicuro di niente.

Ma guardando in faccia la realtà, Fabrizio si accorse che andava bene così: andava bene che quella, dopo tutto, non fosse soltanto una cazzo di soluzione temporanea. Andava bene ricominciare da zero, o almeno provarci. Andava bene Ermal, andava bene il mare, andava bene provare - di nuovo - a prendere la vita con la leggerezza di un tempo, senza lasciare che i giorni si susseguissero l’uno dopo l’altro come l’incessante scorrere di un fiume e la monotonia lo fagocitasse, rendendolo l’ombra di sé stesso.

Magari aver conosciuto Ermal l’avrebbe aiutato a scrivere di nuovo, a prendere ancora in mano la chitarra, ad esercitarsi con le tastiere come riprometteva a sé stesso di fare da quando gli pterodattili volavano ancora sulle foreste di conifere del Cretaceo.

Magari, senza la costante ansia di dover fare qualcosa ma non farlo mai concretamente - abitudine all’inattività che l’aveva portato a convivere con un costante senso di colpa nei confronti di sé stesso -, avrebbe persino potuto diventare un padre migliore.

_ Accanna Fabbrì. Niente pippe mentali, oggi. E magari fatte n’artro goccio de caffé, che me pari ancora addormentato. _

La vocetta nella sua testa era di certo stata saggia, ma ancor più saggiamente Fabrizio decise di ignorare il suggerimento del caffé: al primo accenno di tachicardia avrebbe creduto di avere un infarto in corso e rovinare una giornata al mare a causa della propria ipocondria sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante persino per lui.

_ Non ‘una giornata al mare’,  _ si corresse, mentre finalmente recuperava dallo scatolone un vecchio paio di pantaloncini da surf a rombi colorati e arbitrariamente decideva che sarebbero stati della taglia giusta per Ermal.  _ La prima giornata al mare. _

Piegandoli alla meglio, li infilò nello zaino assieme al salviettone, un tubetto di crema solare che si spalmava soltanto per il terrore atavico che gli provocava l’idea di buscarsi un cancro della pelle e ad un paio di vecchie ciabatte che non ricordava di aver comprato, ma che aveva trovato nella scarpiera dietro ad un paio di Tiger sfondate.

All’ultimo ricordò di buttarci dentro anche una bottiglia d’acqua, abitudine acquisita con la paternità: pensò che c’erano tutta una serie di comportamenti che la paternità portava con sé, come omaggini per essere riusciti a mettere al mondo una nuova vita, e quel pensiero lo fece ridacchiare sottovoce.

Spense il piccolo televisore della cucina, che stava trasmettendo un episodio dei Baby Looney Toones che era sicuro di aver già visto assieme ad Anita, e scrisse ad Ermal che stava partendo da casa.

_ Nun fa scherzi. Niente pippe mentali sur cartone animato. Vatte a divertì, nun pensà. _

“Come se fosse facile”, sibilò a denti stretti, mentre chiudeva la porta del proprio appartamento con due mandate decise.

Avrebbe disfatto gli scatoloni, si ripromise. Avrebbe disfatto quegli scatoloni di merda e sarebbe andato avanti.

Ermal avrebbe potuto diventare un nuovo inizio, o almeno fornirgli il pretesto per ricominciare da capo. Niccolò glielo diceva sempre, che aveva bisogno di uscire.

_ Guardame, regazzì, sto uscendo,  _ si immaginò di dirgli.

_ Guardate Fabbrì, stai a annà ar mare co’ uno che te piace. _

  
  
  
  


Fabrizio lo aspettava nel suo macinino scassato, con i vetri tutti abbassati e un paio di occhiali da sole calati sul naso che avevano smesso di andare di moda almeno dieci anni prima.

_ In fondo anche quel lato di lui gli piaceva, sebbene trovasse quegli occhiali dalla montatura bianca e lucida aberranti, troppo simili nell’aspetto a quelli dei protagonisti di Miami Vice. _

Salì combattendo contro lo sportello del passeggero - che con quel caldo faticava ad aprirsi correttamente - e notò che il display sul cruscotto segnava già trentasei gradi.

L’abitacolo odorava di arbre magique, ammorbidente e sigarette: era un buon odore, Ermal immaginò che doveva essere quello il profumo che avevano le auto nei film degli anni Cinquanta sui teenager ribelli, il profumo delle pomiciate in quei punti panoramici delle città tutti americani, il profumo di James Dean e della gioventù bruciata.

_ Era davvero un buon odore. _

Nelle casse suonava a volume troppo basso un disco dei Metallica.

Quando Fabrizio si sporse per baciarlo, arricciando le labbra in un modo che Ermal non avrebbe mai esitato a definire tutto suo, lo fece quasi timidamente, come se si sentisse costantemente in imbarazzo. Erano sempre così i loro baci, constatò Ermal con un piccolo sorriso che si perse sulla bocca di Fabrizio, timidi e impacciati, quasi da adolescenti.

Chissà se avrebbero pomiciato anche loro in un punto panoramico della città, o se si sarebbero lasciati coinvolgere in un giro di corse d’auto clandestine.

Ridacchiò del suo stesso pensiero e Fabrizio gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa.

“Eh, ‘o so, nun è ‘na Mustang”, si scusò, credendo che Ermal stesse ridendo della sua auto. “È che ce l’avrei i soldi pe’ cambialla, eh, però c’ho sempre l’ansia che succeda qualcosa e rimando sempre.”

Ermal scosse la testa, schioccandogli un bacio delicato sullo zigomo.  _ Fabrizio, non è che di secondo nome fai Ansia e non me l’hai voluto dire? _

“La macchina va benissimo. Anzi, azzarderei quasi che ti somiglia…”, lo canzonò, dandogli un leggero buffetto sulla spalla.

Fabrizio rise, con quella sua risata che sembrava scaturirgli direttamente dall’anima, un buffo sibilo che precedeva lo scoppio di una granata.

“Ah, vorresti dì che so’ vecchio e ammaccato? Grazie, eh, prendo nota!”, disse, mettendo in moto e immettendosi nel poco traffico con un’agile sterzata.

Faceva già troppo caldo per essere mattina ed erano pochi quegli avventurosi pedoni che si erano arrischiati a percorrere il marciapiede rovente per sbrigare le loro commissioni. In giro si vedeva qualche auto in più di quelle che Ermal aveva visto da quando era arrivato, ma Fabrizio gli aveva detto che fino all’inizio di settembre non avrebbero avuto particolari problemi a guidare. “Certo, oh, de stronzi è pieno il mondo”, aveva aggiunto, mentre sfilava dalla radio il disco dei Metallica e vi inseriva la copia masterizzata di “Powerslave”, degli Iron Maiden. Senza nemmeno darsi la pena di guardare, Fabrizio era saltato fino alla traccia quattro, “Flash of the Blade”, con il suo inconfondibile riff iniziale che ad Ermal non mancava mai di mettere i brividi.

L’avevano cantata insieme, a squarciagola, con i finestrini abbassati e il turbinio dell’aria che scompigliava i loro capelli, che li faceva sentire vivi.

_ Per Ermal, quella di sentirsi vivo era una sensazione della quale non si sarebbe mai privato per nulla al mondo. _

_ Anche se significava fare cazzate. _

_ Anche se significava rifiutare un lavoro sicuro, prendere un treno e iniziare un corso di Alta Formazione che gli avrebbe fornito l’ennesimo pezzo di carta e zero sicurezze. Anche se significava ricominciare dall’inizio, lontano, per scappare dal ricordo di un amore che era durato così tanto da diventare quasi una seconda pelle. Anche se significava prendersi una sbandata per un barista e finire ad urlare una canzone degli Iron Maiden sulla Ostiense, con i vetri abbassati e il vento nei capelli. _

Ad un tratto quella giornata gli sembrò meravigliosa.

E il modo in cui Fabrizio muoveva le labbra, quella mimica peculiare, sicuramente avrebbe tormentato i suoi sogni per l’eternità, rendendo molte delle sue notti solitarie decisamente più interessanti di quanto già non fossero.

_ Scrivere musica e farsi le seghe. Ecco, quelli erano piaceri minuscoli, ma che gli facevano dimenticare di essere fallato, buggato, malato. _

_ Fabrizio glielo faceva dimenticare, con la sua leggerezza, le sue birre, i suoi fritti. _

“Era una vita che non mi divertivo così!”, gridò, mentre “Flash of the Blades” si trasformava in “The duellists” e Fabrizio abbassava di nuovo il volume. Quando, accendendosi una sigaretta con l’accendigas della macchina, Fabrizio gli rispose che anche per lui valeva lo stesso, Ermal si accorse di avere un sorriso stupido stampato sul volto e si chiese se l’altro se ne fosse reso conto.

  
  
  
  


“Il posto è questo, ce venivo ‘n sacco de anni fa. Conosco ‘r proprietario, ce farà ‘o sconto.”

Ermal annuì e Fabrizio, per quanto l’ora si stesse facendo tarda e la morsa dell’ansia - che gli alitava all’orecchio che non avrebbero trovato più un ombrellone libero nemmeno a pregare il Signore in aramaico filologicamente ricostruito - gli stesse già stringendo la gola, non riuscì a fare a meno di osservare quanto meraviglioso Ermal fosse in tenuta da gitarella al mare e quanto il sole donasse alla sua pelle: se alla luce dei neon al pub e dei lampioni per le strade quando ormai il tramonto era passato da un pezzo Ermal avrebbe potuto passare per pallido e malaticcio, alla luce del sole la sua carnagione sembrava risplendere della patina dorata che Fabrizio aveva visto su certe statue orientali ad una mostra, perfettamente liscia, come se il medesimo artista che aveva realizzato quelle statue millenni addietro l’avesse applicata proprio sulla pelle del giovane uomo che in quel momento gli stava di fronte, statuario in un paio di pantaloncini scuri che lasciavano scoperte le lunghe gambe toniche, ricoperte da una peluria così sottile da sembrare quasi invisibile.

Intrusivo, si fece strada nelle mente di Fabrizio il pensiero di come sarebbe stato vedere Ermal senza uno straccio di vestito, e quasi si schiaffeggiò da solo per evitare che un’erezione decisamente inopportuna gli facesse gonfiare vistosamente il cavallo dei pantaloni.

Ritornando con i piedi per terra, Fabrizio si accorse che aveva iniziato a camminare con il pilota automatico - forse aveva anche blaterato qualcosa, ma era troppo concentrato sul sopprimere l’istinto che gli diceva di attirare Ermal in una cabina e scoprire quanto splendido dovesse essere senza gli abiti addosso - verso il baretto che fungeva anche da testa dello stabilimento.

L’odore della sabbia e della salsedine gli si incollò addosso come una seconda pelle e si scoprì inalare forte quel profumo che credeva di aver dimenticato. L’ultima volta che era stato al mare i bambini erano ancora piccoli e lui...beh, lui aveva ancora una compagna.

Per mettere a tacere quel suo maledetto cervello molesto, si voltò verso Ermal e lo trovò sorridente, appagato.

“Nun t’aspettà ‘r mare blu, eh”, disse, più per colmare quel silenzio che permetteva ai suoi pensieri più tossici di proliferare che per una reale necessità di spiegare ad Ermal lo stato del mare da quelle parti, “Nun c’abbiamo tutta ‘sta gran cosa, sur litorale laziale…”

Dietro le lenti scure dei Ray-Ban dalla montatura graffiata, Ermal aveva gli occhi socchiusi e la schiena leggermente inarcata, come se stesse catturando brezza fingendosi aquilone. Fabrizio si ritrovò a sorridere dolcemente.

“Il mare è sempre mare, Fabbrì, anche quando non è blu”, disse, sporgendosi verso di lui per sfilargli dalla tasca il pacchetto malandato di Marlboro e accendendosene una elegantemente, con la testa piegata di lato come un Marlon Brando d’annata.

_ Bello. Bello. Bello. Bello. _

Stava iniziando a suonare ripetitivo persino a sé stesso, ma Fabrizio non avrebbe fatto altro che guardarlo e guardarlo per il resto dei propri giorni, sicuro che non si sarebbe mai stancato della vista.

“Me dovrai insegnà, un giorno…”

Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia, con il vento dispettoso che gli arruffava i riccioli e glieli faceva ricadere sulla fronte.

“A fare cosa, scusa? Mi pare che le sigarette tu sappia accendertele già da solo...”, ridacchiò.

Fabrizio si limitò a scuotere la testa.

“A esse così saggio. Magari nun so’ diventato famoso perché nun so ancora scrive canzoni che se possano trasformà in didascalie pe’ Instagram, nun so’ saggio abbastanza”, buttò lì, scrollando le spalle.

Ermal grugnì, tra il divertito e l’esasperato.

“E che ne sai? Mica tutte le canzoni devono essere sagge, devono piacere a chi le scrive. E poi se ti dovessero passare in radio, sta’ pur certo che finirai su Instagram, volente o nolente. O dai già per scontato che sia tutto perduto?”

_ Sì, Fabbrì, te sei già dato pe’ spacciato? _

“Dei giorni sì, dei giorni no”, ammise, non senza una punta di vergogna. “Però so bene che nun c’ho più vent’anni, Ermà. Tornassi indietro farei altre scelte, me sbatterei pe’ raggiunge l’obiettivi che me so’ prefissato quanno suonavo ‘a chitara scordata che m’aveva regalato mi zio ‘n cantina. C’ho ‘n amico che c’ha vent’anni, lui se sbatte, giustamente, che je devi dì? Vole annà a Sanremo, avoja a partecipà a concorsi, fà sentì ‘e canzoni sue...ma a volte io me chiedo se effettivamente c’ho ancora ‘n futuro co’ ‘a musica, saranno quattro o cinque anni che manco me esibisco più…”

Dopo quella sorta di bizzarra ed estemporanea confessione, Fabrizio scoprì che si sentiva più leggero.  _ Vuotà ‘r sacco fa stare bene,  _ si disse, mentre Ermal spegneva la cicca in un posacenere improvvisato e, incoraggiante, gli sorrideva.

“Dovresti ricominciare a farlo, secondo me. Potresti iniziare facendomi sentire qualche pezzo, per esempio…”, gli propose, allungando la mano per afferrare la sua e allacciare le loro dita in una morsa quasi ferrea. Fabrizio si abbassò gli occhiali sul naso e gli scoccò la pallida imitazione di un’occhiataccia.

“Ma nun se ne parla! Me vié l’ansia solo a pensacce!”, si lamentò.

“Allora non pensarci, no? Fallo e basta. Mi sembri uno che ha un sacco di cose da dire, Fabrizio...dovresti cominciare a farle sentire, invece che tenerle per te.”

Sospirando, lanciò un’occhiata al baretto e poi ritornò a posare lo sguardo su Ermal, scrollando appena le spalle.

“Una volta ero più istintivo”, disse, “uno che è capace de rischià…”

“E adesso?”

“E adesso me so’ successe troppe cose pe’ avecce voglia de rischià ancora. Credo.”

Ermal lo trascinò sgraziatamente verso l’entrata del baracchino sulla spiaggia.

“Credi”, affermò, con quel suo sorrisino da  _ signor so tutto io. _

Fabrizio si ritrovò a scuotere la testa e a seguirlo, come una specie di animaletto legato ad un guinzaglio invisibile.

_ La mia parte già la sto a fà, Ermà. Altrimenti non sarei qui _ , pensò.

  
  
  
  


“Avevi ragione, il mare non è esattamente il massimo.”

Era appena risalito dall’acqua, acqua nella quale Fabrizio non aveva ancora messo piede perché  _ “alla crema solare ci vuole tempo per agire, Ermal, nun l’hai letto ‘r tubbetto?”. _

Ermal si ritrovò a chiedersi se la fissazione di Fabrizio per i tumori della pelle non fosse il risultato di un qualche indicibile trauma, ma poi decise di lasciar perdere e basta, che non era importante, che erano entrambi adulti e ognuno di loro aveva facoltà di agire come più gli aggradava.

_ In ogni caso, non era riuscito a soffocare quell’irritante vocina che gli ripeteva insistentemente che sarebbe stato bello se il primo bagno se lo fossero fatti insieme, invece di prendere uno il largo e l’altro rimanere sotto l’ombrellone a contemplare l’orizzonte lattiginoso di afa e smog. _

“Mi spiace, vuoi che andiamo via?”

Ermal scosse la testa.

“Non ho detto questo”, disse, sedendosi senza fare troppi complimenti in mezzo alle sue gambe, che Fabrizio teneva convenientemente aperte sui lati del lettino a strisce bianche e blu. “Ho solo detto che il mare non è il massimo, ma sicuramente cambierò idea quando deciderai di farti un bagno anche tu.”

Fabrizio allacciò le braccia attorno alla sua vita e posò il mento sulla sua spalla. Aveva indossato un ridicolo cappello di paglia da agricoltore, uno di quelli che si vedono sempre in quelle orrende pubblicità dove un rubizzo signore panciuto dall’accento veneto o emiliano guida un trattore in mezzo alle sue bucoliche colture, e profumava di sigarette e crema solare Nivea fattore protezione quindici.

Negli ultimi giorni, i giorni in cui erano stati più vicini, Ermal aveva più e più volte inalato il suo profumo: da Fabrizio si sarebbe aspettato un odore più selvaggio, qualcosa che gli ricordasse un poeta maledetto - odore di fumo stantio e di birra, forse anche di sudore - ma in realtà quell’uomo tutto tatuaggi ed espressioni cupe come il più malinconico degli inverni scozzesi aveva l’odore di casa.

Di casa, sì, di eau de parfum e biancheria pulita, il buon odore che si spargeva sulla terrazza quando Ermal era bambino e sua madre faceva il bucato, chiudendo un occhio ogni volta che lui insisteva per giocare tra le lenzuola appena stese.

Cercò di immaginarselo, allora, alle prese con il bucato e la vita di tutti i giorni, con i bambini e gli elettrodomestici che non funzionavano, e si accorse di colpo di come avrebbe voluto vedere tutte quelle cose con i propri occhi, toccarle, farne parte.

Fabrizio gli baciò con la più tenera gentilezza il lobo dell’orecchio e lui si ritrovò a sospirare.

_ Probabilmente voleva tutte quelle cose - tutta quella complice vita domestica - soltanto perché sentiva che gli fossero state usurpate. Il calore di una casa, di una compagna, di una cena con il telegiornale in sottofondo, tutto era sparito quando la sua relazione era finita.  _

Realizzare che forse non era Fabrizio la causa della sua voglia di accasarsi di nuovo, ma probabilmente l’idea stessa di dividere la vita con qualcuno, gli cacciò buona parte del morale sotto ai tacchi.

_ Ermal, smettila con queste cazzate. Ci stai uscendo, non te lo devi mica sposare! _ , finì con il rimproverare a sé stesso, piegando appena la testa di lato per strusciarla contro il cappello di Fabrizio.

“Fatti una nuotata con me”, gli sussurrò, e quella volta Fabrizio non si tirò indietro.

  
  
  
  


_ Ho detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? _

Fabrizio non faceva che ripeterselo da un paio d’ore, da quando Ermal aveva iniziato a stare prepotentemente sulle sue e a trincerare il proprio malessere dietro vane chiacchiere relative alla musica indie, alla chitarra e alla tonnellata di prove di virtuosismo che avrebbe dovuto preparare per il corso di Alta Formazione al conservatorio, infarcendole di sorrisi falsi come le Louis Vuitton che vendevano gli ambulanti che costantemente zigzagavano tra gli ombrelloni e sigarette fumate troppo velocemente per servire il puro scopo di dare piacere.

“Ermal?”, decise di chiamarlo a bassa voce, dopo un silenzio che secondo i suoi gusti si era protratto un po’ troppo. “C’è...c’è qualcosa che mi devi dire?”

Lui scosse appena la testa. Dai suoi riccioli zuppi si levò un turbinio di minuscole goccioline.

“No. Vorrei solo che mi parlassi di te. Sono sicuro che la tua vita è più interessante della mia.”

“Ma nun dì cazzate.”

“Quali cazzate? Sei separato e hai due figli, se questo non è interessante allora non ho idea di cosa possa esserlo…”

Fabrizio si rese conto che a quella menzione - certamente fatta a fin di bene - era arrossito.

_ Ma arrossito per cosa, in fin dei conti? Era vero. Era separato e aveva due figli. E di certo quello era un passato piuttosto voluminoso, che non tutti i suoi possibili futuri partner - donne, uomini, come se la cosa gli importasse per davvero - sarebbero stati in grado di accettare. L’aveva messo in conto, quando sporadicamente si era ritrovato a fare quei bilanci da quarantenne che secondo la sua logica avrebbero dovuto aiutarlo a confezionare una minima predizione sul proprio futuro. E quindi eccolo lì, ad affrontare il discorso sul proprio passato con uno dei sopracitati futuri, possibili partner, a non sapere nemmeno che cosa dire. _

“Ma perché, te da fastidio?”, non riuscì ad esimersi dal domandare, prendendo una sigaretta e accendendola nervosamente.

Ma Ermal sembrava rilassato, rilassato come quando in macchina avevano messo gli Iron Maiden e avevano cantato così forte da non sentirsi più le corde vocali, e subito si pentì di essere stato così schietto.  _ Scusa,  _ avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma non ne aveva avuto il tempo.

“No, anzi. Voglio solo conoscerti meglio, tutto qui”, fu la sua risposta, coronata da una scrollata di spalle da manuale.

_ Ma che c’ha? Che j’ho fatto? _

“Te premetto che nun è niente de avvincente. Solita storia, sai? Te innamori, relazione lunga, fai due figli, poi entrambi vi accorgete che nun ve bastate più. Succede a tutti. E se poi conti che io c’ho ‘no strano rapporto coi sentimenti, nun dovrebbe manco fa notizia.”

Ermal aggrottò le sopracciglia, due peletti sparsi quasi trasparenti. 

“Strano come?”

_ Eh già, Fabbrì, strano come? _

Fabrizio prese una grossa boccata di fumo dalla sua Marlboro, accorgendosi che non sapeva che cosa dire. Teoricamente, avrebbe dovuto vendersi bene, in fondo lui ed Ermal avevano appena iniziato ad uscire, però...però non era da lui tirarsi indietro di fronte alla verità, per quanto essere sincero avrebbe potuto danneggiarlo.

_ Sicuro come l’oro che Ermal sarebbe scappato a gambe levate. _

Ma mentire non avrebbe avuto uno straccio di senso e così, contro ogni logica, decise di non farlo.

“Perché io so’ uno che se pone ‘n sacco de domande, troppe domande”, buttò fuori, con una risatina. “Analizzo, analizzo e analizzo, finché non rovino le cose. Suppongo di essere fatto così, so’ uno che pensa troppo e nun fa mai ‘n cazzo. E si me vorrai sputà ‘n faccia e nun vedemme mai più, te darei pure ragione.”

Per qualche secondo, l’intera spiaggia sembrò trattenere il fiato. Poi, finalmente, Ermal scoppiò a ridere, ed era una risata genuina, sincera, quasi serena, e Fabrizio rimase impietrito, con la sigaretta che pendeva dalle labbra e un flusso di pensieri così veloce che gli sarebbe stato impossibile processarli tutti senza dare di matto.

“Certo che tu hai un’opinione piuttosto bassa di te, Fabbrì. Non volevo farti un interrogatorio, o un processo alle intenzioni, però apprezzo la sincerità. Davvero. E mi fa piacere conoscerti, quindi, a bruciapelo: figli voluti?”

Fabrizio si ritrovò ad esalare un’altra risata.

“Te dirò ‘n segreto: i figli so’ sempre voluti, Ermà. Anche quando la gente nun lo ammette”, gli confessò, strizzandogli l’occhio. 

“E lei? Lei com’è? La tua ex, dico.”

“Bella”, fu il primo aggettivo che gli passò per la mente. “Bella, intelligente, colta. Un sacco di cose. Però mi sono accorto che stavo diventando dipendente da lei, invece che amarla, e mentì fa schifo. Allora ci siamo parlati e poi ci siamo lasciati. Perché era meglio così…”, mormorò, arrivando a comprendere forse per la prima volta quanto quell’ultima affermazione fosse vera.

_ Era meglio così. _

Ermal gli pizzicò appena la coscia.

“Grazie”, sussurrò. “Adesso so qualcosa in più su di te.”

  
  
  
  


Verso il tardo pomeriggio, una brezza bollente aveva trascinato sul litorale un ammasso di nuvole, che non avevano fatto altro che schiacciare la calura verso il basso, rendendo insopportabile persino la semplice azione di restare fuori dall’acqua anche solo per una mezz’ora piena. Alla fine lui e Fabrizio avevano semplicemente deciso di restarsene seduti sul bagnasciuga, in un costante ammollo che faceva sentire Ermal come un panno sporco pronto per essere buttato in lavatrice, e avevano parlato ancora un po’.

Di Fabrizio, più che altro, perché Ermal sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarlo rapito persino se avesse confessato l’omicidio imperdonabile della mamma di Bambi, ma quando proprio Fabrizio era rimasto a corto di cose da dire Ermal si era ritrovato a chiedersi che cosa diamine stesse facendo, e la realtà dei fatti - per niente sconvolgente, a dir la verità - era che non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

“Posso dirtela io una cosa, adesso, Fabrizio?”

Fabrizio raccolse le ginocchia al petto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli illuminati dalla luce rossastra del tramonto, con il sole che di tanto in tanto faceva capolino dalle nuvole e li faceva fiammeggiare di riflessi color del mogano.

“Nun te fà problemi, parla e basta”, disse, ed Ermal non riuscì a fare a meno di notare che c’era una punta di amarezza nella sua voce.

“A volte penso ancora alla mia ex ragazza”, disse, quasi stesse inginocchiato dentro un confessionale a raccontare ad un prete che in realtà l’assassino della mamma di Bambi era lui. “Siamo stati insieme così tanti anni che a volte è dura smettere di chiedersi come stia, cosa stia facendo o con chi”, sussurrò, ascoltando le proprie parole riverberare nella risacca. Sentì Fabrizio ridacchiare sottovoce.

“Tutti lo facciamo, Ermà. Nun so’ geloso”, cercò di scherzare, sebbene in quel momento nessuno dei due fosse in vena di scherzi. Anche Ermal, però, a dispetto di tutta quell’assurda situazione, ridacchiò.

_ Le paranoie non erano mai state cosa da lui. Non aveva tempo da sprecare in idiozie e, secondo la sua personalissima visione delle cose, pontificare e pensare in continuazione senza alzare un dito erano azioni che rientravano a pieno titolo sotto la dicitura “stronzate nelle quali non perdersi quando si è ben consapevoli di avere un cuore fallato”. _

Anche quel pensiero contribuì alla sua risatina mezza sbuffata.

“È che per me questo è un inizio. Nuovo, magari un po’ spaventoso, insomma...è che non volevo rovinare questa giornata al mare, è solo che…”, tentò di giustificarsi, ma Fabrizio gli posò l’indice sporco di sabbia sulla bocca e quel gesto fu abbastanza da farlo ammutolire. Baciò quel dito in punta di labbra, infischiandosene della sabbia e del colera, accorgendosi all’improvviso di quanto gli fosse mancata la pura, semplice, serena tenerezza dello scambiarsi effusioni innocenti con qualcuno.

_ Ti sono mancati i piccoli gesti,  _ si disse, ritrovandosi quasi senza motivo a sorridere appena.

“No, aspetta, nun roviniamoce l’inizio così, Ermal. Ricomiciamo da capo, ancora, e ce prendiamo quello che viene, un passo alla volta. Credi a uno che le cose è sempre stato bravo a rovinalle”, disse, attirandolo a sé e posandogli un casto bacio sui capelli resi crespi dal vento e dalla salsedine appiccicosa.

Aveva ragione, pensò, quanto cazzo aveva ragione.

Si era lasciato trasportare dalla nostalgia, fatto prendere da una sorta di panico che non gli era mai appartenuto.

_ Perché cominciare proprio in quel momento a mandare all’aria tutto? _

No, Fabrizio aveva ragione. L’importante era non rovinarsi l’inizio.

_ L’inizio, la parte più difficile, la partenza verso un traguardo lontano, magari sconosciuto, o magari nessun traguardo, addirittura. Ma era l’inizio quello che contava, il percorso, non l’approdo. _

_ Gliel’aveva insegnato anche sua madre. _

“Non mi sembri uno che rovina le cose, Fabrizio. Soltanto uno che si è arreso troppo presto”, gli rispose, abbandonando la testa contro la sua spalla e inspirando forte l’odore del mare che portava con sé quello di un temporale imminente.

“Forse. O forse so’ uno che ha fatto troppe cose tutte insieme, chissà. Iniziamo a raccoje? Ho sentito ‘na goccia…”

Ermal annuì.

Era stata una giornata faticosa, sia dal punto di vista prettamente fisico, sia dal punto di vista emotivo: per una volta, sarebbe andato a letto presto senza fare storie, o senza che fosse la sua malattia ad imporglielo.

Contro ogni pronostico, si sentì addirittura soddisfatto.

“Resti per cena, Fabbrì?”, gli domandò, mentre piegava alla meglio il salviettone e lo infilava nello zaino, mentre il resto dei bagnanti si accingeva a fare altrettanto.

Fabrizio sembrò non pensare nemmeno alla risposta e, con uno di quei suoi sorrisi che avrebbero potuto letteralmente ricucire il buco nell’ozono con la sola forza della loro genuina spontaneità, annuì. 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa AU è il frutto della mia mente malata e dedita al più turpe degli angst.  
> Di nuovo, non prometto aggiornamenti costanti, perché questa storia non si basa su opere pre-esistenti (sebbene peschi a piene mani da un certo tipo di narrativa/filmografia) ed è necessario che io ci metta tutta la testa possibile, nella costruzione di qualcosa che possa sembrare anche solamente accettabile e leggibile.  
> Ringrazio sin da subito chi ha aperto questo primo capitolo e non si è presentato sotto casa mia con picconi e martelli, grazie, vi voglio bene, la mia integrità fisica vi ringrazia.
> 
> Spero che anche questa storia sia all'altezza delle vostre aspettative.  
> Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo.


End file.
